Second Chance's
by Chazaq
Summary: "Why am I here?" "It took ten years, but Schneizel broke your Geass command, and in doing so turned against Suzaku and Nunnally. And so do deal with it, as he will "halt time", I have decided that the best, or perhaps just the most interesting, way to deal with, as you so eloquently requested. Is to bring you back and let you try all over again. See if you can rewrite history."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was swimming in darkness. But the darkness was fading. Light was shining through. He tried to swim away from the light. Somehow he knew that by going into the light he would have to wake up. And for once he just wanted to sleep.

But no matter where he ran the light chased. Soon it had overtaken him and when he opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar world. "Why am I here?" He wondered aloud as he gazed about the room.

"Simple. Because I called you here." Came his answer.

Lelouch turned to find himself face to face with… himself. Or a part of himself. A part he had sentenced upon another. "Suzaku?"

"No I'm sorry. This is just the form I've taken to greet you. A form I'm quite in love with I must say." The being dressed in Zero's attire answered.

"Who are you? Why am I here? I should be dead." Lelouch stated glaring at the specter before him.

"And you are. Or at least you have been, it's been ten years since Zero Requiem Lelouch. You've been dead and gone for ten years. And as to who I am. You know the answer. We've met before, although the last time we met I was at your father's mercy and you saved me." Zero stated.

"So the Collective Consciousness has decided to grace me with it's presence?"

"In a manner of speaking. I've actually come in answer to your Geass request of me. To let time continue its march. Your brother Schneizel has broken your Geass over him, and in doing so turned against Suzaku and Nunnally. He plans to rebuild Damocles FLEIJA and by doing so he will "halt time". And so do deal with it, I have decided that the best, or perhaps just the most interesting, way to deal with it as you requested. Is to bring you back and let you try all over again. To return to when you first received your Geass. And see if you can be the first to successfully rewrite history." Zero answered with a chuckle as Lelouch struggled with coming to terms with the Collective's words.

"So you are giving me a second chance at life? What is the catch? What must I do to earn this?" Lelouch demanded. Knowing nothing was for free.

"Nothing. This, as I've stated, is just my way of dealing with someone trying to stop the march of time as you requested of me so eloquently." The Collective answered, Lelouch feeling the smile behind the mask as he thought of all the possibilities.

"Will I remember everything? Or will it be as it was?" Lelouch questioned.

"Do you accept or not Lelouch. Before I answer any questions I want your answer." The collective responded, suddenly serious.

Lelouch thought for a moment. Did he wish to return? To try and fix everything. To do it right. Could he?

"I accept." He answered after a moment. Knowing he couldn't pass up this opportunity, whether he was allowed to remember or not.

With a clap of joy the Collective moved towards Lelouch. "Excellent. To answer your question, yes you will remember everything. But no one else will. But fret not. For not only does bringing you back allow me to fulfill your request. It also allows me to get even with you. I shall allow you three wishes before I send you back. There are limitations to these wishes, but I will only state them for each wish if there are any for that wish. Does that sound fair Demon of Britannia?" it questioned.

"Yes. I dare say it does." Lelouch answered, still trying to comprehend everything that was happening and all that the Collective was telling him.

"Then let us get this going. I'm becoming impatient to see you in action again. For once in centuries life was interesting with you there. Something I wasn't ready for. You've brought so many more emotions into my life. Wonder, amazement, happiness, that giddiness that comes when you get a new toy. As well as fear. For the first time I felt fear when your father attempted to kill me. And though it was hell at the time. Now I look back and am glad it happened. Now I have experienced even more as God. So please. What is your first wish?"

"I know you said that no one else will remember. But is it possible that you grant me the ability to restore their memory?" Lelouch began.

With a chuckle the Collective answered, "I figured this would be your first wish. And I am happy to say that yes. This is possible. Consider your wish granted. You will receive the ability when you awaken on earth, as well as they will have a memory of this conversation. It would get boring to having to keep re-explain how you returned. Do not worry, you will understand how it works when you awaken as well. Now for your second wish?"

"I'd like to end the limitation on my Geass that I may only use it once." Lelouch said with a smirk, knowing that would make a huge difference in how everything happened and occurred.

"Sadly I cannot grant you this wish in its fullest. For no one can have unlimited power Lelouch. Even I have a chain that keeps me grounded. But what I can do, is allow your Geass to be used three times on each individual, as well as you can overwrite old commands if need be. Thus preventing what happened with Euphemia. But that is the most I can do. Do you accept?" The collective questioned, already knowing his answer.

Grimacing at the mention of Euphemia Lelouch looked to the ground for a moment. Mourning her death. "Yes I accept. That will do perfectly. I do not have a third wish. So may I save that for a rainy day?" Lelouch finished his eyes raising to meet the Collective.

"I suppose so. I do not like loose ends, but I do not mind it as much with you. Are you ready to go Lelouch li Britannia?"

"Yes. Let us begin. And thank you." Lelouch finished, closing his eyes to begin.

"Do not thank me yet. For even I do not know what will happen next. Be wary Lelouch. The moment you make a large deviation from the original timeline, everything could change. I do not know what will be a big enough deviation. All I can forsee, is one particular instance that will have a profound effect upon the timeline. When, or what that is I do not know. I have no idea the full effect you will have. But can't say I'm not interested to see. Farewell. Return to the beginning. To the first command of your Geass.

"Understood. Goodbye." Lelouch whispered, even as darkness consumed him and he felt himself falling.

Lelouch opened his eyes to a familiar scene. At his feet lay a bleeding C.C. and in front of him stood the royal guard of Clovis la Britannia, guns pointed at Lelouch preparing to fire. He innately knew he'd already received his Geass from C.C. Now he just had to begin time again.

"Let us not deviate too much from the original script just yet." Lelouch thought, before his laughter soon filled the air. Much to the confusion of the guards and their commander.

"Tell me, why don't you just fire, I'm just a student. Or have you noticed. Have you realized that the only ones who should kill, are those ready to die themselves? Now here me! I order you, in the name of Lelouch vi Britannia! Die!" Lelouch commanded. Watching with satisfaction as their eyes were ringed with red, and with a gleeful shout their guns rose to their own necks.

"Yes! Your majesty!" They joyfully shouted, pulling the trigger. Thus ending their life, as blood splattered the surrounding area, bits of it splashing upon Lelouch himself.

"Well things are going the same way as before it seems. Now where are you Villeta?" Lelouch questioned aloud, even as Villeta flew through a hole in the wall to find bodies lying about and one small insignificant boy standing amidst it.

"What happened here? Why is there a Britannian student here?" Villeta demanded.

"I'm just a student. My name is Alan Spacer. My father is a Duke, and my I.D. card is in my breast pocket." Lelouch spoke the lie easily. Remembering exactly what he'd said before.

Soon enough Lelouch had taken over the Knightmare, loading C.C. into the back as he took over the controls.

He was soon commanding Kallen, using her just like last time, but with a much better idea in mind. He watching in anticipation as she raced down the train tracks towards the train. Jumping smoothly atop it as it neared her.

For his first minor deviation he first shot and destroyed the Knightmare frame Jeremiah, then quickly shot Jeremiah, but before he could eject away Lelouch jumped out of the building, catching Jeremiah's eject pod before it could get away. "Wait here for the other's. I've already called them. Inside this train is a gift from me to you. They will help you win, as long as you follow me. Prepare for my next communication." Lelouch commanded turning to Kallen as he left quickly carrying Jeremiah's pod as he did so.

He arrived at the same building he'd used the first time through. Setting down pod, but keeping it closed with his hands so that Jeremiah couldn't escape prematurely.

It was as he was preparing to open the pod that he felt a light hand upon his chest. "Why did you grab my body? Did you know I was not dead?" C.C. proclaimed from the back seat, her gaze penetrating deep into Lelouch's soul. Intense as she searched for the truth in his eyes.

"You tell me C.C. What do you, remember?" And even as he said it he watched as she suddenly tensed, reliving all the memories of a past that never occurred, and was now an uncertain future.

He knew it was over the moment he saw tears in her eyes as she leaned forward to hug Lelouch. "My warlock. It is good to have you back. Let us not squander this chance. You owe my." She said with a smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

But the moment of joy was not to last as they began hearing banging and shouting coming from the pod in Lelouch's Knightmare's grasp. "Let me awaken our friend here. Then we have a battle to begin winning." Lelouch said with a smile as he set the pod down allowing it to open as he himself exited the Knightmare.

"Who are you that you turn on your own kind!" Came Jeremiah's shout of indignation as he exited his pod, gun drawn and pointed at Lelouch who had his hands raised as he looked upon his favored knight with a smirk upon his face.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me Jeremiah. Do you not remember?" Lelouch questioned, unlocking Jeremiah's memories.

"My lord!" Jeremiah shouted as he quickly bowed at his lord's feet.

"Jeremiah, do you still pledge yourself to me, even here in this new timeline where we may re-write it as we see fit? Do you pledge yourself to me?" Lelouch commanded, looking down with a smile at the kneeling man.

"Yes! Your majesty!" Jeremiah shouted.

"Then I hereby anoint you as my Knight. As the personal knight of Lelouch vi Britannia. Rise and prepare yourself for battle." Lelouch commanded.

"Thank you my lord. And if I may say. It's good to have you back." Jeremiah spoke rising with tears glistening as he faced his lord.

"Yes Orange. It is indeed good to be back. Now. C.C. could you join us please. I have a favor to ask of you." Lelouch demanded as the witch leapt down from the Knightmare, nodding in recognition to the new knight of Lelouch.

"How can I help?" C.C. questioned.

"Since I'm not fully positive on how this will play out. I'm worried I won't have the chance to wipe out the Geass Cult. And besides you can never have enough Aces. So I ask that you grant Jeremiah with a Geass. If you would?" Lelouch said turning to look at C.C. as she and Jeremiah exchanged looks at Lelouch's question.

"I suppose so. I can see the wisdom in this. Do you accept Orange?" C.C. said turning to Jeremiah who nodded with confidence as he stepped forward to allow C.C. to grab his hand. "Then accept this contract and take hold of Geass." C.C. Commanded, her mark of Geass showing atop her forehead.

Lelouch watched in interest as the exchange began, trying to see if he could learn anything from it. But to him, it just looked like they were holding hands. Nothing extraordinary.

"It is done. Can you sense what it is Jeremiah?" C.C. Stated after letting go of Jeremiah's hand.

"I do not know if this is the meddling of the Collective or not. But it just so happens that my Geass is to block and erase the effects of other's Geass. As well as I believe I'm immune to all Geass. Try your hand my Lord. Let us test if I am right." Jeremiah said with a chuckle as he turned to look into Lelouch's eyes.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, jump up and down." Lelouch commanded as his eyes lit up. But Jeremiah just continued to meet his gaze unflinchingly. "This will indeed be useful Orange. Now for the next part of my plan. I do not wish to deviate from the original timeline too much yet. So if you would, begin your trek back to Clovis. Take your time along the way. Allowing for me to get to him myself after Suzaku begins destroying my forces. As soon as you can get yourself a phone so I can contact you at any time. Once you have a phone, call me. Here is my number. I'll contact you soon after with instructions as to our plan."

"Yes! Your majesty. I shall await your call. Farewell Lelouch. And you witch." Jeremiah said with a smirk, disappearing from sight as he began the trek back to Clovis.

"Now my witch. Let us win a battle, then kill a prince." Lelouch said with a devilish grin as he began climbing into his Sutherland, extending a hand towards C.C.

"Yes. Let us my warlock." C.C. said with a smile as she took his hand, eager to begin again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lelouch collapsed into his bed. Exhausted from the day's work. "I've done it again. I've started this all over. Clovis is now dead and my first lie to Nunnally has been told." Lelouch thought as he recounted all that had occurred since he'd re-awoken Jeremiah and taken off to start the battle.

He'd done everything just as before, even losing to Suzaku and allowing that small defeat to sully his hands. He'd then snuck in to meet with Clovis. Asking all the questions he had, to which he already knew the answer. And proceeded to shoot his brother as before. Sneaking away before anyone was the wiser.

It had then been a long walk home after hiding the Sutherland he'd been using. But it was a long walk made enjoyable by C.C. being there with him, telling him about all that had transpired in the ten years he'd been dead.

Upon arrival he'd met with Sayoko at the door, who greeted C.C. with a calm distrust as Lelouch asked her to prepare a room for C.C. in the mansion. He'd already decided to re-awaken Sayoko in the morning after he introduced C.C. to Nunnally and left them to talk some. He didn't have the energy for a reunion with the maid yet. He had also decided he wished C.C. to grant her a Geass. He had no idea what hers might be, but another Geass user would be useful. He was wanting to prepare for any and all circumstances he could.

As the Collective had warned him, things would change drastically once he made a definite turn from the original timeline. He figured a few small deviations were fine. They could conceivably return to the original path. It was once he made a choice that completely lead him away from the path that things would begin to change dramatically. For better or worse. That was to be decided.

The next plan he had to make, was to meet with Kallen and re-awaken her. It was just deciding the best time and place to do so. He knew of three definite choices he would prefer to choose. The first being when she goes to the bushes while running away from the bee during lunch. The second when she is showering and he brings her a change of clothes. The final time being after he called Ohgi and the other's for the meeting.

Deciding he liked sooner, better than later, and that the garden would be just fine. Lelouch stripped off his clothes, climbing in to bed in his boxers and falling asleep. His dreams graced by a red headed beauty.

Lelouch awoke to the smell of a wonderful breakfast being cooked. With a smile upon his face he climbed into the shower, quick to finish up and get dressed as he didn't want to miss one of Sayoko's breakfasts.

"Good morning Sayoko. Breakfast looks wonderful as always." Lelouch greeted the maid in passing as he walked into the dining room to find Nunnally already sitting at a steaming plate of eggs.

"Thank you master. I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Sayoko said with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown when C.C. wandered in, stealing Lelouch's plate and beginning to eat away at it with a smirk at a Lelouch.

"Do not worry Sayoko. Could you fix me a new plate?" Lelouch questioned with a smile as Sayoko nodded and continued her journey to the kitchen.

"Now Nunnally. I would like you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is C.C. and she will be living with us for a while now if that's alright with you. But I ask that you not tell anyone that she's here." Lelouch began, putting C.C.'s hand in Nunnally's.

"Onii-sama. You should know that's perfectly fine with me. Who am I to turn someone away? Especially a girl who I can talk about you with." Nunnally said with a smile, her smile growing as Lelouch bent down to kiss her forehead as a morning greeting.

Unbeknownst to Nunnally Lelouch was doing his best to hide his tears and not throw himself over his sister as he beheld her again. Unblemished, before him. Alive and well, and most importantly loving him. Deciding he could risk it, after kissing her forehead he wrapped his arms around her, perhaps a moment longer than he should have. But she made no move to leave his embrace. Seeming to relish the warmth of his hug.

"And good morning to you Onii-sama." Nunnally said with a smile when Lelouch finally let her go. "Now go get breakfast form Sayoko so I may talk with C.C. and get to know our new house guest."

"As you wish." Lelouch said with a smile, looking to C.C. who gave him a comforting smile, knowing all the turmoil his emotions must be in right now.

"I shall leave you two too it then." Lelouch finished, striding from the room with purpose.

He entered the kitchen to find Sayoko at the oven, cooking more eggs. "Sayoko. May I have a word with you?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes master. What is it?" Sayoko questioned, turning from the oven for a moment.

"I was just curious as to whether you remembered anything from yesterday?" Lelouch asked as he gazed into her eyes, watching the, soon becoming familiar, action of her tensing up as the memories flooded back into her mind.

"Master!" Sayoko all but shouted, leaping forward to hug her young master tight. "I'm so glad you're back!" She said excitedly. "Thank the gods the Collective has given you a second chance."

"I agree Sayoko. I agree. It is good to see you again." Lelouch said with a smile, returning her hug with fervor, their moment cut short by C.C. entering the room.

"Your sister has sent me in to see what's going on. From all the noise it sounded like Sayoko was attacking you." C.C. chuckled as she beheld the two, master and servant, hugging in the middle of the kitchen. Although she knew that their relationship was more like mother and son, as there were moments during the war after Nunnally's supposed "death" that he'd break down momentarily and she would find him in the embrace of Sayoko as she rubbed his back, or stroked his head. Letting him cry all he needed in the privacy of his room, away from all those of the Black Knights.

"C.C. could you come here for a moment. Just as I did with Jeremiah. I was hoping you would be willing to grant Sayoko a Geass?"

"Yes. I suppose I can. I see the wisdom in it at least. She, next to Jeremiah is the most loyal person out there isn't she?" C.C. stated as she stepped forward, offering a hand to Sayoko who timidly accepted.

Lelouch watched in anticipation as the contract was made. He was curious as to what deal she made with Sayoko and Jeremiah. But he didn't wish to pry. If he was to know. They would tell him.

"You have developed a dangerous gift to be sure Sayoko." C.C. commented when it was finished, turning a piercing gaze upon the woman.

"Yes. I would say so." Sayoko gravely responded with a note of awe, apparent in her voice.

"Might I be so bold as to ask what this gift is?" Lelouch questioned, hating not knowing.

"It seems I can kill with a phrase. I'm not exactly sure on all the limitations. But I must say their real name, while gazing into their eyes. And they must here me say the phrase, "I hope you die in peace." And then I would add their name afterwards." Sayoko said, thinking back over everything that had happened in her mind. Knowing to Lelouch it had been but a few minutes. But to her it had seemed to be hours. "That is all I am sure of. I must replay everything that happened to be sure of anything else."

"That indeed is a dangerous gift. But a useful one none the less. Now I have one final question for you Sayoko?" Lelouch commanded.

"Yes master?"

"Do you swear your loyalty to me and my sister Nunnally? As well as to the cause of the Black Knights, and a restoration of Japan and freedom for the people?"

"Yes master I do." Sayoko responded with fervor as she knelt before Lelouch.

"Then rise as a knight of Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch dramatically called out as she rose with a smile. "Today, after taking Nunnally to school, I need you to run out and get some things for me if you wouldn't mind. I'll need my Zero outfit created, a cell phone, voice changer, set up meetings with some nobility, I need to, procure some supplies for the future Black Knights, and the nobility seem to be generous today." Lelouch said with a devilish smirk before turning and heading back to breakfast with Nunnally and C.C.

"It will be done master." Sayoko responded, bowing deeply to the retreating form of Lelouch.

The time was soon approaching. Lelouch watched with interest as Kallen ate her lunch in the garden with a small group of students. The anger apparent in her eyes at having to feign invalid while at school. Just as last time a bee flew past, causing all of them to scramble but Kallen who stared disinterestedly at the bug before faking fear and running away behind some bushes.

It was then that Lelouch made his move. Walking up just as before, her taking notice of him after having expertly swatting the bee out of the air, with reflexes that would leave other's envious.

"Hello. Kallen is it?" Lelouch began, smiling at the red head as she watched him with trepidation.

"Y-yes. And you are?" Kallen responded, quickly reverting back to her invalid mask of indifference.

"I was just curious. Kallen. Do you remember?" Lelouch said stepping slightly closer as Kallen tensed up.

In moments Lelouch found himself on the ground, Kallen atop him as she pulled him close, tears spilling down her eyes as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I doubted you! I'm so sorry. Lelouch!"

"Sh. Sshh. It's alright. It's alright. Everything's alright Kallen." Lelouch comforted as he held her tight, tears coming to his own eyes as she began to calm down.

Lelouch watched in amusement as she sat up, looking at him as she wiped her tears away. Then she suddenly glared at him, face filling with anger as she suddenly punched him in the solar plexus.

"Kallen! What was—" But he never finished his sentence as suddenly his lips were busy with her own. Surprised at first, his surprise gave way as he pulled her closer, giving himself over momentarily to the moment before she pulled away.

"The punch was for not telling me. And the kiss was for coming back. Thank you Lelouch." Kallen said quietly, blushing as she realized she was still laying on top of Lelouch.

It was in that moment that their peace was broken.

"Lelouch Lamperouge. Is that you in the bushes!?" Came the cry of the feared Milly Ashford.

Quickly they trying untangling themselves and standing up. But they weren't fast enough as Milly appeared over them, Rivalz in tow with a camera.

"Quick Rivalz! Get a picture of the newest couple on campus!" Milly commanded as Rivalz all to quickly obeyed. The flash of his camera feeling as an actual blow to Kallen.

"Yes I suppose we are the newest couple aren't we Kallen?" Lelouch said easily, leaving a blushing and stuttering Kallen on the ground as he stood up, offering her a hand as he did so.

"Come now. This will give us an easy excuse to be seen together more while we plan. Besides. I'm not totally against the idea anyways… My Queen." Lelouch whispered in her ear as he pulled her up.

Her blush deepened even more, as a giddiness took over her body, and butterflies seemed to fly from within her.

"Y-y-yes that's right. The newest…. Couple." She managed to stutter out before burying her face in Lelouch's shoulder from embarrassment. "I'm kicking your ass later for this." Kallen said into his shoulder, causing a grimace, then chuckle from Lelouch.

"I suppose I deserve that." He finished, taking her hand and following Milly who was running away, shouting the disappointing news to the campus that the "Handsome, and Dashing" Lelouch was now taken.

Lelouch watched with smile on his face as everyone introduced themselves to Kallen as she stood in the middle of the club house, surrounded by the student council.

He'd managed to tell her to try and stick to the original script from the first time around. As he wished to keep everything the same for now. She'd agreed, a little too easily for Lelouch's taste. But he would let it pass.

He continued watching as, right on time as Rivalz spilled the wine all over Kallen. And just like before he led her to the shower, and asked for Sayoko to retrieve some clothes for her.

Knocking on the door he quoted himself word for word, "Um Kallen? It's Lelouch, I've brought clothes for you."

"You can enter. The curtain is closed." Came Kallen's smooth reply through the door.

He entered setting the clothes in the basket and turning to go.

"Wait! Can you hand me that pouch there?" Came Kallen's voice.

"Kallen, I know I said to keep it close to the original. But little alterations won't hurt. We don't have to go through all this again. Besides I didn't Geass Sayoko to call, so there won't be any phone call at all." Lelouch exasperatedly explained before turning to leave again.

"Lelouch! Would you just bring me the pouch!?" She demanded, all but tearing down the curtain and retrieving it herself.

"Alright! Alright! Geez. No need to get so worked up." Lelouch complained, grabbing the pouch and walking toward the shower, sticking his hand in just as before.

But unlike before, Kallen didn't just grab his hand. She pulled him into the shower with her.

"Kallen!" Lelouch shouted. Whatever else he was going to say lost as she captured his mouth with her own before pushing him out, soaking wet and confused on the floor.

"You had to waste at least some time in her. Plus, seeing me in the shower had to have been a major part of the timeline. So this was the best way I saw to do that. Besides, I figured a kiss and peek from your new girlfriend was better than a knife and a peek from some random girl. Am I right?" Kallen said cheekily from behind the curtain she pulled over herself, her head sticking out to look at Lelouch who still sat upon the ground.

With a laugh Lelouch pulled himself up. "It certainly was better. Thank you my dear. I'll see you soon." Lelouch finished, stepping forward and kissing her brazenly before walking out towards his room. Now needing to change out of his soaking wet clothes. "This will most certainly be a better time around." He mused as he walked. His mind wandering back to a certain red haired beauty who was beginning to capture his heart, piece by piece.

**Hello everyone. Names Chazaq. This is my first Fic with Code Geass. I've read many of the fics. And always wanted to write one since my main focus has been on my PJO fics. But I finally decided to start one as a solid idea had become implanted in my mind of how this story will play out. I'm hoping you all enjoy my story. I have many thoughts and ideas in mind. I will do my best to deviate from the norm of time travel fics for Geass. I've read enough of them to know what that is. And I've already got the exact time it will change dramatically and deviate from the Anime. There's going to be at least two to three more chapters before that happens. I'm trying to take my time and not rush around here to get to the major changes. No one likes feeling rushed, and I want to sculpt this story well. So until the next chapter.**

** To Gacsam- Trust me I plan on being very different as I've already stated above.**

** To Guest- I'm glad you're excited. I am as well.**

** And finally to DemonsAnarchy- I plan to make your "Meh" into more of a "Yeah." You will soon see "what else I've got." Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. It's good to see all these emails about follows and favorites as well as Reviews. I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this story. I'm enjoying writing it so far. First of all let me say that updates will not be this quick once fall break ends for me. I'm currently just starting it so I've got plenty time to type. Once classes start back up I will have to focus on them, so updates should come at most two a week, at the least one every week and a half. So don't get to use to these quick updates. **

**Also my plan was to make this a Lelouch/Kallen story, with most of the other characters being paired with someone already. Sorry. But I would be open to making this a C.C. and Kallen story. I will be putting up a poll on my page for this so you guys can vote on the pairing, I will also include some other pairs that I was going to make but would be willing to drop if you guys don't like the pairs. But only the pairs I'm not overly attached to. Kallen will always be with Lelouch, Cornelia will be with Guillford, Suzaku with Euphemia, and a few other's I'm not willing to reveal yet as I want them to be a surprise. So please go vote on my page.**

**To Gacsam- I hope I answered your question above and hope you vote.**

**To ChunkyFunkyMonkey- I agree that I want Lelouch to be with those that love him. So vote away on my page and let me know your favs.**

**Zath9- I agree that many people's reawakening's are a letdown. And this will stick mostly to just Kallen unless you guys vote differently. But Kallen will always be there as she's my main ship for Lelouch.**

**Islamy96- I guarantee it will be different.**

**GravityTonttu- I'm sorry you don't like Kallen pairings. And there is a chance if the vote goes that way.**

**CheapSk33t- I'm glad you like my story and writing style. I hope these compliments continue coming and I live up to your expectations. But I also welcome criticism to make a story better. **

**A.D. Fields- I'm sorry but I've already put Cornelia with someone as I said above. Sorry. But as to whether it will be a single pairing or more, that will be left up to you.**

**DemonsAnarchy- Glad to have your attention, I hope I can hold on to it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and those yet to come.**

Chapter 3

Lelouch received the call from Jeremiah later that evening as he was in his room, already drawing up plans for the first major deviation and the future battles to come up.

"Hello?" He answered smoothly.

"Your majesty, it's Orange." Jeremiah responded with equal ease, using a name he knew only Lelouch would recognize.

"Ah. How good of you to call. I was just thinking of you. Now if you wouldn't mind stopping by today. I have need of you to meet someone. Well two someone's. And the quicker the better." Lelouch stated.

"Yes your highness. I'll do my best. But it's hard to slip away, we are in quiet a tizzy at having Clovis murdered, and they are wanting to place me in charge until Cornelia arrives. I haven't accepted as I'm waiting on your plans and if I should. I figured we wouldn't have to go through the whole "Orange" thing this time around." Jeremiah said a smile playing on his face as he remembered that day.

"Yes. I agree. There is a better way to do this. Get to the house and I shall tell you of my plan." Lelouch commanded.

"Yes! Your highness." Came Jeremiah's response before he hung up.

It wasn't but two hours later that a knock was heard at the door. To which a suspicious Sayoko answered, kunai drawn behind her skirt as she opened the door, before she erupted into a smile and hugged the man standing behind the door. "Jeremiah-sama!" She excitedly said, ushering him into the room.

Lelouch was soon to arrive, knowing who would be at the door. Sayoko, and Orange if you wouldn't mind meeting me in my room." He smoothly responded before turning around and entering his room.

He was sitting in a chair facing them when they entered. "Now I know you two already know each other. I want less secrets this time around in the upper, upper echelon of the Black knights. I have chosen you two as my knights. You will be privy to all my plans, and thoughts. If I ever must entrust Nunnally or anything of vital importance. It will be to you too." He began pausing as they both smiled with thanks at being so trusted. "You both have a Geass. Why don't you two share with the other what they are so you don't get in each other's way. Sayoko you first."

"Yes master. My Geass is the ability to kill someone with the phrase "I hope you die in peace." Followed by their name. I must be making eye contact and they must hear me when I use their real name. They will then die some random way within the next twenty four hours." Sayoko stated, adding on the timeline she'd learned after re-going through what had happened when making her contract with C.C.

"How useful. My own is the ability to cancel out anyone else's Geass. Whether a command from Lelouch, or even your death wish. As well as I'm immune to all other Geass. Thankfully if there are other Geass like yours Sayoko." Jeremiah said with a smooth smile in her direction before turning to Lelouch. "Your highness. I wish to quickly speak privately with Miss Sayoko here if you wouldn't mind?" Jeremiah questioned.

"That is fine. I shall go check on C.C. and Nunnally. I shall return shortly." Lelouch spoke, walking from the room with a faint idea of what Jeremiah wanted to talk about.

Once sure Lelouch was truly gone, Jeremiah turned to Sayoko. I am curious as to what your contract is with the witch. Ours is that she grant me this gift, but in return I do anything, even give my life to protect Lelouch."

"The same, although mine also included Nunnally." Sayoko said bowing to Jeremiah in respect. Glad that someone so talented would be watching over Lelouch.

"Second. I am going to suggest to Lelouch that he do some training in hand to hand combat, along with sword play, and stamina training. As he's probably already stated to you, we don't know what's going to change in the future when he makes his decisive change from the timeline. It's best he be prepared. I was hoping you would train him in Shinozaki? Then I will work on him with stamina training, as well as sword play." Jeremiah explained.

"I agree. That would be best. I know he believes the mind is best. But surely he can work on both mental and physical. It would be best. I will support your idea, as well as teach him Shinozaki." Sayoko agreed, right as Lelouch entered the room again.

"What was that about Shinozaki?" Lelouch questioned after retaking his seat.

"Your highness, Sayoko and I agree that you should begin some training in the physical aspects. Shinozaki from Sayoko for self-defense and hand to hand combat. Then stamina and sword play from me." Jeremiah stated, Sayoko nodding her agreement.

Lelouch sighed tiredly, a second away from disagreeing before the wisdom of the statement hit him, as he realized he had no idea what would change. And he'd had to do enough physical activities and strenuous tasks the first time around. He'd already stated he wanted to be prepared, and this was a great way to do so. "Fine. I agree to these terms. But I would like to add on shooting, as well as some strength training. I don't plan to do this half-heartedly." Lelouch stated with a look of disgust at what he was agreeing to and asking.

With a smile at the other Sayoko and Jeremiah responded with a resounding, "Yes your majesty!"

"Now on to other important matters. From now on, Jeremiah, you of course shall be known as Orange to the Black Knights and when talking on the phone. Sayoko, you shall be known as Shadow. You shall refer to me of course as Zero, or if in the presence of those who would hinder us, like when around Britannians Jeremiah, I shall be called the Black Demon. The guise is I'm an information broker who only works with you Jeremiah if anyone questions the name." Lelouch began.

"Second as to what to do about the purebloods and Suzaku when they announce it is this. I wish to pin it on Kewell. I assume he will become the veritable you in this timeline Jeremiah. But I plan on hiding a Geass command within him to be activated at a later time. If I'm sneaky enough he'll never realize it's there. So even if he is given the gift to end Geass like you did, he won't know about his own so it won't be erased. If not. Well then we shall have our dear friend Shadow pay him a visit."

"That's a sound plan your majesty. But how do I get him out in front of everyone? They will look to me to lead." Jeremiah questioned.

"I have thought this through. You will take the position of leader they are offering, then play hesitant to make Suzaku the scapegoat. When Kewell objects to this "Cowardly" behavior, I want you to answer something along the lines of, "Fine. Then you shall be in charge of his guard, and anything to go wrong will be pinned on you. Adversely if this works you may get all the credit." He will not be able to pass up this tempting offer. For how could it go wrong? He will seek his own advancement over you. Then we will ruin him. And when I Geass him to attack everyone else, you will come from behind and stop him, then fail to capture us, but I will have an extra person with us. Some sort of criminal or such, who you will capture for information. This will bring you into Cornelia's good graces, and everyone else. Somehow managing to salvage something good from Kewell's mistake." Lelouch finished with a devilish smirk as he leaned back to take in their astonished looks.

"That sounds almost perfect. And I assume you will have the man prepped with false information?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Of course. Maybe one or two that are true so Cornelia believes him." Lelouch finished, standing up and facing his two knights, his most trusted companions. "Also I will require both of your presences tomorrow when I go to meet with Ohgi and the others." Lelouch informed them.

"Of course." Sayoko responded for the both of them.

"Now Jeremiah, I wish to introduce you to Nunnally. I'm sure you're eager to see her, as you never really got the chance to the first time around."

"Yes. That would be most pleasing." Jeremiah answered, following Lelouch as he led them from the room.

"Nunnally? I have someone I wish you to meet. Or re-meet, I suppose." Lelouch smirked as he entered the kitchen to find Nunnally and C.C. sharing a pizza, probably paid for with his own card. "Nunnally, this is Jeremiah. A dear friend of mind. He knows us from Aries Villa, he was one of mother's guards. He has searched many years for us. He found me and I have brought him to see you." Lelouch explained as he knelt beside Nunnally, placing her hand in Jeremiah's.

"Hello Nunnally. My how you've grown since the last time I saw you. As beautiful as your mother." Jeremiah began kneeling in front of Nunnally as tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you. And it's nice to meet you Jeremiah-sama." Nunnally said stretching forward to hug a surprised Jeremiah who was quick after a moment to hug her back. Tears in his own eyes as he made a silent vow to protect this innocence with his life.

"Well. It was good to see you again Nunnally. And Lelouch, I shall see you early Monday morning at school to begin training." Jeremiah said with a smile as Lelouch groaned mildly to himself. Following Jeremiah to the door.

"And how do you plan to meet me in the morning?" Lelouch questioned.

"Easy. I've already sent in a request to become a teacher at Ashford and teach private lessons to students I'll select myself. The school was only too happy to get a pure blood teaching there. So we will begin then. I already told them you'd be one of my students as well." Jeremiah explained smiling as Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"I suppose you thought of everything did you? So be it. But bring Villeta along with you on Monday. I wish to restore her memories and turn her to our side early. It will be helpful for you to have someone there who can help out." Lelouch added as an afterthought before shutting the door behind Jeremiah as he walked out.

"Yes your highness." Echoing through the door as he left.

Kallen was quick to call Ohgi and explain the meeting place and time to meet with Zero, just as Lelouch had requested. She told them the same time and place as last time. Eager to begin the Black Rebellion again.

They arrived at the train right on time. Ohgi himself experiencing a weird déjà vu as he entered the train and looked about. It was then that Kallen's phone rang and she answered, feigning ignorance as to who was calling. "Hello?"

"Face forward and look to your right… What do you see?" Came the well-known voice of Zero.

"The Britannians city. A stolen city, built on our sacrifices." Kallen answered. Remembering well her answer that fateful day.

"Now look left. What do you see there?" Zero intoned.

"I see our city. A city bled by the Britannians. Squeezed dry." Kallen stated.

"Good answer." Came Zero's response.

The rest of the day went by without fail. Everything falling into place like the first time. Zero's dramatic entrance, and Kallen and her friend's doubts about this character being the one who led them to victory and got the cease fire ordered. Showing them that terrorism won't work, that they must battle Britannia itself. Then how he would show them his power, with only the help of Ohgi and Kallen.

After this point was reached did Lelouch deviate a little from the original timeline. "Now that we've got that out of the way. I wish to speak to Kallen and Ohgi separately." Lelouch commanded as the small group looked to Ohgi for his command.

"Leave us. I shall see what he has to say." Ohgi decided, motioning for the other two to leave.

So at the next stop, they both left the train, leaving the car empty of everyone except Zero, Ohgi and Kallen.

"Good. Now Ohgi. I have one question for you. How much do you remember?" Lelouch questioned as Ohgi suddenly tensed up. Stumbling a little as he came back to the present.

His eyes immediately searched the care for his love. "Villeta!" Ohgi shouted desperately searching the car before his eyes landed on Zero. "Lelouch! I'm sorry!" He shouted, kneeling before Zero as he apologized. Truly repentant for turning against Lelouch.

"Rise my friend. It is alright. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. I regret to inform you that Villeta is not here. Nor have I restored her memories. But do not worry. That will all occur tomorrow morning. Plan to meet her outside of the school after classes have ended tomorrow. I shall tell her to meet you there." Lelouch said with a smile as he stepped forward to help Ohgi stand.

"Kallen. You already remember I presume?" Ohgi stating more than asking as he turned to face Kallen.

"Of course! Also, he and I are now a couple. So if you see us together don't freak out or anything." Kallen demanded, taking Zero's hand, more to see Ohgi blush and look between them incredulously before getting control of himself. But a part of her knew it was because she wished to be close to Lelouch more than anything.

"Right… Um… I'll remember that." Ohgi said backing up a few paces from the smiling couple.

"Ohgi. If you would be so kind as to exit at the next stop. I need to have some private words with Kallen." Lelouch said turning to look out the window as he said so. Still grasping Kallen's hand.

"Oh Geez Lelouch. On a train?! Really?!" Ohgi exclaimed turning to face them exasperatedly as he blushed a deep red.

"Wha-?!" Lelouch began before realizing what Ohgi was implying they were going to do. "No! Not THAT! Seriously I just need to talk. Three others are joining us to discuss something. My god Ohgi!" Lelouch all but shouted, blushing a deep red as he turned to see Kallen's face the same shade as her hair.

"Baka!" Kallen shouted, turning away from Ohgi. Embarrassed by his words, as well as she could feel how deeply she was blushing. Nor could she deny a part of her that wasn't totally against what Ohgi had suggested, but she sure as hell didn't want either of them to see that.

"Of course! Sorry. I shall be seeing you then." Ohgi exclaimed, leaving the car quickly as it came to a halt, too embarrassed to have any other words for them.

As he exited, three figures boarded the train from the other side. One dressed in a white and orange outfit. Consisting of white pants, with an orange stripe going down the sides, with a white shirt, and white cravat at his neck, with a tailed jacket going to the back of his knees over all of this. With orange stripes creating an ornate design all across the jacket. But if Kallen looked closely, she saw several times that they designed the sign of Geass on it, especially on the back and wrists of the jacket. And finally covering up half his face was an orange mask covering his left eyes. One reminisce of how he looked near the end of the journey the first time through, complete with a sliding eye shield. He was armed with a pistol on one hip, and a formidable sword on the other.

The second figure, was much less noticeable, instead she, or she assumed a she due to her diminutive stature, was dressed in a skin tight black suit, four kunai strapped to the top side of each thigh, and two small katana strapped across her back within easy reach. Her face covered by a dark mask, the mouth and chin part cut away, with two eye holes. The mask intricately marked in thin red lines that just as with the first man's outfit shaped the Geass symbol if examined closely. But Kallen assumed anyone who got a chance to see the mask would not have long to study it.

The final individual to enter the train was in white stockings, with a short white skirt, covered by a black jacket, with a silver Geass symbol emblazoned across the chest, ending in long, wide strips of black cloth, two in front, and two in back allowing for easy maneuverability. She had no visible weapons. But Kallen knew she didn't need any.

"Kallen. May in introduce my two knights, Orange and Shadow." Lelouch began, pointing to them each in turn as they bowed then removed their mask, revealing their identities to Kallen who had already guessed who each was easily. "As well as my compatriot, Witch." Lelouch said motioning to C.C. who bowed removing her mask with a sardonic smirk towards Kallen. "I brought you here to meet them and learn their code names for when I'm talking about them in front of others. As well as to include you in the small group of Geass user's I'm creating." Lelouch began.

"Wait. They have Geass as well now?" Kallen questioned pointing to Jeremiah and Sayoko.

"I did just say that yes. Sayoko's is she can ensure someone's death within twenty four hours by looking them in the eye and saying "I hope you die in peace," followed by their name which they must hear. And Jeremiah's is that he can cancel out any other Geass, as well as he's immune to everyone else's Geass. And I wish to have C.C. Grant you one as well, she has already agreed to. Do you accept?" Lelouch questioned.

"Of course Lelouch. If you think it's a good idea." Kallen stated.

"I do. C.C. if you would." Lelouch commanded as C.C. stepped forward to take Kallen's hands.

It took but a moment and their contract was sealed, whatever the deal was a mystery to everyone but Kallen and C.C.

"What might your Geass by Kallen?" Lelouch questioned as Jeremiah and Sayoko nodded their agreement.

"Um. The best I can tell for the moment is that it's the exact same as yours. But instead of making eye contact, they must hear my say the command only. I have no idea how many times I may do it. I assume the same as yours originally, one time, but I may put as many commands, or anything else when I'm speaking. The Geass not being completed till I finish with "If you'd Please." Then the process will be completed." Kallen explained as best she could from her jumbled memory. Lelouch, Jeremiah, and Sayoko all grimacing as they remembered the experience and how jumbled their own memory's had been at first.

"That will definitely be useful. For now that is all. For now you are the only ones who will receive a Geass. Except Suzaku, who I plan to re-awaken after we recover him from Kewell and the other's, I will have C.C. there to give him a Geass, and then he shall return to finish his trial as before. I still wish to follow the timeline. It's not the right moment to deviate majorly. Plus he'll already be on our side, and I wish him to be instated as Euphemia's knight. After that we will gather together all of us, and I shall tell you the exact moment I wish to begin the deviation. Now let us all go our separate ways. Kallen please have an idea for your own outfit and mask at school on Monday if you would." Lelouch finished before the train stopped and they all exited out different doors, heading different directions.

But not before Lelouch had rushed forward to steal a kiss from Kallen. Leaving her stunned, mouth agape, as he walked away with a smile upon his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest- Yes that would have been a wonderful reference. But alas I'd already decided, and I rather like what it is. But I do like the idea behind it.**

**Patrickthenobleman- I most definitely intend on being one of the non-boring, fun to read stories. And I agree I am the writer and will do what I ultimately like. But I like all of your guys' input. If I don't like some characters after thinking about it, or can't think of any way to bring them together then regrettably I will have to abandon that ship. But I will do my best.**

**Synbad2- I'm glad I showed up on your radar and not under. Although have faith that this will reach 20k and more soon in words. And that update is here.**

**Elite Warrior- a wonderful question and concept. Though I do have a plan for Nunnally, I will kindly remind you that Lelouch still has one wish to use, but in that also remember that the wishes have stipulations. Other than that, fair point.**

**Katkatw1luv- Do not worry I am a fan of Suzaku, and he will be an integral part of this story, as well as Lelouch's plans. No bashing I promise.**

**CheapSk33t- I've been trying to put in break lines each chapter, but for some reason when I upload the document form Microsoft word to the document manager it deletes them. Hopefully the spacer type I tried today works. **

Chapter 4

Pulling out his phone Lelouch dialed in Jeremiah's number, allowing the phone to ring twice before hanging up, as he and Jeremiah had set up a simple code for phone. One ring before hanging up meant it was an emergency call now. Two rings soon as you can, but not life or death, while three rings meant call me whenever you are free. If it rang four times without being hung up, they were to answer the phone knowing it was nothing to secretive.

Lelouch only had to wait five minutes before his phone rang Jeremiah's number bright on the screen. "Hello Jeremiah. Are you alone?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes your highness. What seems to be the problem?"

"A change of plans for tomorrow. I've already had Kallen inform Ohgi and the others, but I would like to wait on reawakening Suzaku, I've decided to wait till the JLF attack the hotel. From there I will include in our demands for rescuing Euphemia and the other's that I get a private moment to talk with Suzaku. There is when I plan to reveal myself. That way things can progress smoothly, I fear to make too many small deviations so close together. As that might trigger a large deviation. Something which we aren't ready for, and I have some other deviations to make that I've deemed more important for now."

"Very well your highness. Anything else? Are you wanting to change up more on how the parade will work?" Jeremiah questioned.

"No to any changes in the parade. The original plan is fine. But I would like you to get into contact with Kirihara, and Sumeragi, and see if you can't find some way of allowing me to get into contact with Rakshata. I wish to begin production on our own Knightmares soon, as well as the Gawain, Guren, and a few other special Knightmare Frames. These would be the smaller deviations I deem more important than waking Suzaku up currently." Lelouch began.

"I see the value of having those sooner rather than later. Along with making contact with them. Anything else your majesty."

"Yes. If you could schedule some chess games with several, wealthy, if not overly wealthy nobles and such I would appreciate it. I wish to raise some cash early to begin stocking up for the Black Knights. I'm planning on purchasing weaponry, uniforms, a headquarters location in both the ghetto and the Britannians side of town, along with a moving headquarters that will hopefully never stop. So if you would be so kind as to spread rumors of me as a worthy opponent. And the prize for beating me be… information on the true identity of Zero. That should bait them even more, especially those wanting to rise higher up the ladder of Britannia." Lelouch finished with a smirk, knowing that his description was virtually every noble here in Japan.

Chuckling himself Jeremiah promised he would, ending the call abruptly as someone barged into his room.

Turning Lelouch strode from his room only to find himself face to face with Sayoko.

"Morning master. Today we begin your first day of training. So I suggest you change clothing and prepare yourself." Sayoko spoke with a grin as Lelouch paled, forgetting that today was his first day with Sayoko.

"Don't you think we could wai—" But he never finished as Sayoko seized him around the collar dragging him outside to an empty patch of grass behind the school.

"Now. Let us begin." Sayoko said with a gleam in her eye as Lelouch hesitantly nodded his ascent.

/-/-/

Lelouch waited patiently behind the banner of Britannia as Kallen drove the car steadily toward their target location. Everything was going according to plan. Kewell, along with several other unassuming Purebloods were escorting a beaten Suzaku towards his trial, while Jeremiah was farther behind, acting more as an observer than anything more. At least that's all that Kewell had been informed of.

"Let us see how we fare this time around." He whispered to himself as he felt the car come to a stop, watching in amusement as the banner began to burn.

And so striking a pose, Zero once again made his historical entrance into the world. "I am… Zero!" Echoing across the space to the Japanese populace and assembled Britannians.

If you asked Lelouch later, he would say as each word left his mouth he felt more and more invigorated. Beginning this charade, this… this dance with the devil over the world and Britannia. And now he was making his grand entrance and rebirth into it. And he'd never felt better.

Ironically his beginning dialogue with Kewell was almost word for word the same as with Jeremiah. Lelouch could only smile inside the helmet as he listened. Waiting patiently for him to finish.

With an extravagant snap of his fingers, the car behind him fell apart revealing the "Chemical bomb" to the populace, along with Kewell and his associates. Kewell made the connection that he was now dealing with a hostage connection, the conversation still flowing just the way Lelouch remembered it the first time around with Jeremiah.

"Please tell me this isn't what I looked, or sounded like that day." Lelouch and the other's heard Jeremiah say in their ear pieces as several had to stifle their laughter at his pained voice in their ear.

Lelouch listened with a smile as Kewell refused to trade with terrorists. "Come now my dear Kewell. You wouldn't want people to know about operation lotus now would we? If I die today it all goes public. Every single dirty secret, every word of it." Lelouch threatened, deciding that Orange was too much a part of Jeremiah to be used with someone else.

But different name or not, Kewell reacted with the same confusion as Jeremiah had.

With a tap of his foot, the car drove forward with slow purpose, Lelouch's left visor opening up to admit the use of his Geass. "_Let us through with all your might, along with Suzaku Kururgi. You will defend us from everyone but Jeremiah Gottwald." _Lelouch commanded quietly before quickly adding on to this command. "_When you hear the words, "I'm glad you survived Lotus." You will ensure your hearts stops beating."_ Putting in his safety measure to ensure that no other Jeremiah was born later on like last time. Kewell held no loyalties to Marianne, nor Lelouch.

"Understood! Release Suzaku and allow them safe passage!" Kewell ordered as his soldiers looked at him with confusion, and other's with anger.

"How can we let him go, especially when Clovis's killer has appeared before us?!" One demanded, his Knightmare frame taking a menacing step towards Kewell, as others did the same in Zero's direction. Only one man stepping forward to release Suzaku who was then escorted off the cart by Zero's driver.

"You have your orders! Now stand down!" Kewell all but screamed, striking out with his fist and knocking the offending Knightmare pilot and Frame away from him.

As Kallen and Suzaku reached Zero she whispered to him. "Zero. It's time we leave, our transport is on the way, as well as our guard."

"Yes. Let's be off." Zero intoned, flicking the switch to the "bomb." Colored smoke pouring from the container, causing mass panic as several of the Purebloods attempted to attack Zero, only to be thwarted by their own commander.

"I said let them pass!" Kewell shouted angrily, shooting another subordinate causing his cockpit to eject.

It was then Ohgi passed overhead, Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku disappearing with him as out from nowhere a man with eyes rimmed in the red of obedience piloting Kallen's old Glasgow, immediately attacking one of the Purebloods.

Any who attempted to turn to face this new threat, were immediately set upon by an enraged Kewell.

The mass confusion continued to rage until out of nowhere came the gallant Jeremiah and Villeta. Jeremiah easily taking down the Glasgow and capturing the pilot as Villeta subdued the raging Lord Kewell. Her confusion as to his actions apparent on her face. Her confusion deepening when suddenly Kewell sat up, the words, "What happened?" audible to those around him.

His own confusion as to the incredulous, and traitorous looks he was getting from his fellow Purebloods, growing considerably.

/-/-/

Later that night, as Lelouch, Kallen, Jeremiah, and C.C. sat around tea being served by a smiling Sayoko that they discussed their successful mission that morning.

"I must say. Geassing that man to be captured was a nice twist. I hear word of this is already reaching Cornelia who is on her way here. A she is eager to meet the man who, along with his faithful subordinate, was able to make some good of the blunder that is the Pureblood faction and Kewell currently." Jeremiah said with a laugh, nodding towards Lelouch in appreciation.

"Speaking of which. Who was he exactly?" Kallen questioned, as she'd never gotten the story. Lelouch had just shown up with the man following behind like an obedient puppy, and then Lelouch had requested the use of her Glasgow.

"He was a Britannian man who had murdered several Japanese, and escaped the law. There wasn't even an investigation. Needless to say, he did not escape me. And now he shall get a much worse punishment for it. I suspect he'll be torture for information. Which after many days and nights he'll release, but most shall be false, or stale information. The only worthy information that they might get that will be of any use is that Zero isn't working with the JLF." Lelouch explained with a smile, receiving nods and murmurs of appreciation as his full plan came to light.

"Can't say I feel sorry for the man." C.C. stated, shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

"Well. I must get to sleep everyone, as well as tell Nunnally goodnight, I suspect she's lying awake in her room and waiting for me. I shall see all of you Tuesday." Lelouch began, standing up from his place as he did so.

"Don't you mean tomorrow morning Lelouch?" Jeremiah questioned with a smirk as a grimace soon planted itself firmly on Lelouch's face. "Tomorrow you begin training with me, as well as you'll have your next session with Sayoko as well."

"I had all but forgotten. I'm so… Thankful that you reminded me Orange." Lelouch bitterly responded, his annoyance at Jeremiah remembering the promise pulling at his features.

"You're training?!" Kallen excitedly questioned, eager to poke fun at Lelouch. Knowing his propensity to get out of physical work. Especially at school.

"Why yes I am Mrs. Stadtfield." Lelouch sarcastically responded, his eyes daring her to poke fun at him.

"Well then. Jeremiah would it be alright if I join? That way I can make sure Lulu here works hard, as well as ensuring he practices even when you aren't around or available." She coyly questioned, watching in satisfaction as Lelouch turned red with his annoyance, his eyes burning holes into her own.

"Why that's a lovely idea Kallen. I agree whole heartedly. In fact, I like the idea so much, you should ask to join Sayoko's lessons as well. It would be good for you to learn anyways." Jeremiah added on, pushing the joke even further as a small snort of anger escaped from Lelouch's lips.

"Why I would be more than happy to have an extra student. It will help push Lelouch to work harder, and strive to be the best. Especially since the one who does worst in their studies with me will have extra training they must do." Sayoko added with an innocent smile as she joined in the fun of annoying Lelouch.

"All right! All right! I'm glad we can all make jokes at my expense. Thank you C.C. for being the only civil and mature one here in not joining in." Lelouch all but yelled, waving towards C.C. who was quietly sipping at her tea, watching in good humor as the scene unfolded before her.

"Jeremiah. I have a question for you?" C.C. questioned quietly as Lelouch watched on, eager for her to join. Thinking her loyalties aligned with his.

"Does Lelouch have an open spot for more training? He could use some work on his piloting skills, as well as another form of unarmed fighting?" C.C. questioned innocently, her smile and eyes revealing her true intent. "I was thinking Kallen could work with him on Knightmare piloting, and I teach him a few of the styles of unarmed fighting I've learned through the centuries."

"Why yes. I do believe he does. His practices with Sayoko and myself are only Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Leaving him open to train with you two every Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday morning. We'll let him rest and recover on Saturdays." Jeremiah planned, smiling every time Lelouch flinched as they added more time to his training.

"I can't believe I agreed to this. I suppose I shall have to do my best. Damn you all." Lelouch finally spoke, smiling good naturedly to them, knowing that beneath their fun, they were all worried and wanting him to be as prepared as possible should they ever not be there. "Also, speaking of schedules. Jeremiah have you set up some games for me yet?"

"Yes my lord. You actually will have four games tomorrow already. One will be during school, I scheduled it during your physical activities class, knowing you'd skip anyways. The other two till be shortly after school. They've taken you up on the offer of information on Zero. You have the chance at making a couple million tomorrow alone. As well as I've contacted Kirihara and Sumeragi, and they've agreed to meet me and my representative on Wednesday. While I'm having difficulty finding a way of contacting Rakshata. But do not worry, it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good. Then all is going according to plan. I shall see you all tomorrow." Lelouch decide, ending the meeting as he strode to leave the room.

"Wait Lelouch!" Kallen called after, stopping him just short of the door.

"Yes Kallen?"

"I thought you would explain when you plan on making the big deviation to us tonight?"

"Ah yes. I did say that didn't I. Very well. Wait here, let me go say goodnight to Nunnally and I shall return shortly. Sayoko, could you serve up some more tea, as well as get some cookies out as well. Then take a seat. I want you to hear this as well." Lelouch spoke, leaving after he'd finished and Sayoko had nodded her confirmation to do so.

/-/-/

Lelouch returned ten minutes later with a smile upon his face as he took a seat at the table, surrounded by his most trusted of the Black Knights.

"Our first major deviation from the first timeline will be the opening ceremony of the Special Administrative Zone of Japan." Lelouch began.

"Of course. Keeping young Euphemia from being killed." Kallen conceded.

"No. She will still die. But not in the way as before. It will be an assassination attempt by a Britannian I have yet to choose. Do not fret, she will not actually die. It will all be a set up. I will reawaken her memories afterwards, though hers will end where she died, what she's missed will be filled in with my own memories of what happened up to Zero requiem and then my chat and deal with the Collective Consciousness. From there we will avenge her death. It will still leave a riot of the Zone, allowing us to capture and execute the man who "killed" Euphemia, the people will praise us. Cornelia will be enraged, Suzaku faking his own rage as well. Soon after I will contact and reawaken Cornelia, I wouldn't wish the feeling of your closest sibling dying on anyone, and bring her into our fold and join our cause quietly. This is all I'm willing to share for now. Know that more is in the making, I just wish to keep I secret till then." Lelouch finished, turning to look at the gathered group.

"It seems like the perfect plan. I don't see many flaws in the plan. The ones there I can see no way around." Kallen commented.

"Agreed. It will work out well. It will also start the dominoes falling in some major changes we may not be ready for." Jeremiah warned.

"I agree. Though, the more I've thought about it, the more I've come to the conclusion that everything will change the moment Euphemia doesn't die. But it will take a little bit of time before something that will prove a true danger to us will appear." Lelouch spoke, sharing his opinion he'd been thinking on for the past few days.

"Fair enough. I'm in." Kallen stated.

"I am obviously in. I must see to my investment." C.C. commented with a smile.

"I will follow you master." Sayoko added.

"For your glory your highness." Jeremiah finished, rounding off the ensembles agreement to the plan.

"Good. Until tomorrow then." Lelouch finished, a smile lighting his face as he left the room, leaving them to find their own way out. A smile gracing his face as the thought of the prospect of a better future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Here's your next chapter. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner like I wanted too. I was visiting family in Iowa for fall break from classes. And I get no reception in iowa, soi couldn't use my phone, as well as there's no internet but at one of my grandmother's houses. And while there I had to work on French homework, as well as type and email out a study guide. So I was only able to get to the story today and upload it. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also sorry to inform, but I may have to go back on multiple pairing, or some of the pairs. I haven't fully decided yet. But the way the story has been rolling out, and what I've written down in my notes I'm not sure how I'd swing my pairings as I want Lelouch to have a meaningful relationship with them. Not one based on just sex with multiple women who love Lelouch. So I'm sorry. The most I think I could do would be C.C. and since she's the most votes outside of Lelouch and Kallen, I'm still considering her and seeing how I could work her into the story. I'll keep you guys updated on how I feel about that.**

**Gacsam- I understand that. There's always that one ship. You just can't avoid it. But lucky you, as I've mentioned above LelouchxShirley probably won't be happening. But I haven't put the nails in the coffin on that decision yet. So it could still happen. And as far as a Rivalz awakening. I'm not sure if that will happen. We'll see.**

**Colinare- Don't worry. Rolo will be a part of this. And is on his way. I promise. And I can't wait for Suzaku to get them back either. That should be happening next chapter or so hopefully.**

**Also guys, I like it when you Review. So please do as you go. I'd appreciate it, as well as Reviews make the story look better so more people will read it. Which is my goal. For many people to read and enjoy the story. Thanks.**

Chapter 5

Lelouch's training the next morning was hell. He arrived in his room, hot sweaty and sore. Jeremiah and Sayoko forcing him to work hard, not allowing him to just coast on by but to struggle to do his best. He had started his day having to run two miles, with Kallen in front of him while being followed by Jeremiah and Sayoko content to follow behind easily matching his ragged and sporadic pace. Encouraging him to keep going whenever he tried to slow down too much, or for two long. Smiling whenever he made some sarcastic remark about getting them back.

It left him lying on the ground, struggling for breath as he felt his heart about to break when Sayoko pulled him to his feet. "Sorry Master. It's time to begin your stretches and the first form. Let us begin."

The stretching and form was relaxing allowing him to get his heart under control, as well as his breathing as he focused on getting the movements perfect. His perfect memory allowing him to easily remember the moves, just having to focus on having enough power and flow with each movement.

But this break didn't last long as soon after he was struggling under weights, working his arms, legs, chest, and back as Jeremiah had him lifting to increase his strength. Swiftly followed by a numbing lesson on swordplay.

When Lelouch finally climbed into the shower before his morning class, he was sore all over and couldn't lift his arms past shoulder height. He found himself looking forward to an easy chest match against an overbearing and cocky nobleman later on in the day.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat, hands together, watching in glee as his opponent began sweating profusely. Seeing his own demise becoming evident as Lelouch easily walked the man into a corner in their game of Chess. Three moves later and Lelouch knew he will have won.

Sure enough, three moves later the Nobleman angrily flicked aside his king, summarily declaring Lelouch the victor. "Take your money and leave. Damn you." The man uttered, leaving the room in a huff as he nodded to one servant to pay Lelouch. Who walked away half a million richer, handing it to Jeremiah who'd escorted him.

"Please deposit this into our Black Knight funds. Thank you. I'll see you after school for our next three rounds. And don't forget to bring Villeta with you please." Lelouch questioned as Jeremiah dropped him off at school.

"Yes your highness. I'll see you then." Jeremiah finished with a smile, rolling up his window and driving away as Lelouch headed towards his class, stretching his back as he went. Still feeling that morning's soreness.

He arrived late to his course. But to his relief saw that Kallen had saved him a seat next to her. A smile on her face as he joined her. "What have I missed?" He whispered with a grimace as he once again tried stretching to relieve his pain.

"'Nothing much. He just called role. But what's wrong? You still sore from this morning?" Kallen questioned with a smile. Remembering their workout, and how tired Lelouch had been afterwards. "Tell you what. Later on tonight, after school, if you've got time I'll give you a massage and we'll try to help with the soreness. Sound good?" Kallen questioned, smiling coyly at Lelouch.

"That would be heaven Kallen." Lelouch answered with a smile, too sore and tired to be bashful or blush any.

"Good. Now pay attention. He's about to call on you." Kallen said with a smirk, noticing the teacher had been watching as Lelouch completely disregarded his lesson.

"Mr. Lamperouge. What is the answer to question 12?" Came the teacher's insistent voice.

"x=4, y=32, z=9 and b =2." Lelouch lazily replied, much to the astonishment of the teacher.

"That is correct." He meekly answered, turning back to the board to finish writing questions.

/-/-/

Lelouch was waiting outside the gates of the school when Jeremiah pulled up alongside the street. Exiting the car with Villeta in tow.

"Jeremiah. Why did you bring me to this—" But her words ended upon seeing Lelouch. "You're the student who was there in the Ghetto!" She all but shouted, bounding towards Lelouch threateningly. Only to be stopped by Jeremiah who jumped in front of her, hand noticeably upon his sword.

"Now Villeta. Surely you remember who I am?" Lelouch questioned, watching in amusement as she went stiff, eyes flashing all over the place as her memories were returned. Suddenly snapping up as she stared at Lelouch and Jeremiah, eyes wide and breathing labored.

"What. What just?" She began, looking from one to the other.

"Yes, yes. I've come back, time's being rewritten and we've already begun changing things. Now, I hate to say this. But now that you know everything. I'm hoping you'll join me again. Because if not, I'll be forced to Geass you, as I can't have you running around free with this knowledge." Lelouch said, Jeremiah sadly nodding his agreement, hand still upon his sword.

Villeta sat stunned, watching the pair before her. Suddenly very conscious of the fact she was unarmed and without her Knightmare. But as she sat there, she remembered everything that had happened. Lelouch's real reason for Zero Requiem. All the good he had brought. And…. Ohgi. "Do you plan to make everything better than it was?" She questioned.

"Yes. I plan to stop Schneizel early, to keep Shirley's father from dying, Euphemia. And so many more. But I've no idea what will change after a point." Lelouch said, not wanting to lie to her.

"Fine. Then I'm in." Villeta answered surely, her eyes showing the truth of these words.

"Good. I'm glad you decided that. As it is, there's someone here to see you." Lelouch said with a smile as Ohgi walked through the gate, smiling hesitantly at Villeta.

"Ohgi….?" She questioned, as if fearing the man before her was an apparition, or not the man she had fallen in love with and married in what seemed like all those years ago.

"Yes. It's me." He choked out, having been waiting in agony since being awoken to see her again. And not just her, but HER. The woman he'd married. Not the brutal Britannian he'd seen during their battles so far.

She leapt forward and into his arms, pulling him close. "Ohgi!"

"You have the rest of the day off Villeta. Enjoy." Jeremiah whispered as he and Lelouch climbed into the car with smiles on their face. Knowing the two needed some alone time.

"That went well I think." Lelouch commented as they drove away.

"What? Did you honestly think she'd say no?" Jeremiah questioned, smiling as he gaze through the mirror back at Lelouch. "Love can span space and time. If you'd seen them together after the war, you'd have known as well."

"Maybe. Maybe." Lelouch mused. Already looking forward to his next few chess games, as well as the promised massage afterwards.

/-/-/

Lelouch easily won his next three games. Jeremiah and he leaving each home with a smile on their face as they left the estates of the various wealthy men.

"It's almost too easy." Lelouch mused.

"Yes. I do believe I'd have to agree. I'm fairly certain I could have beaten that last one. He was so simple and elementary in his movements." Jeremiah agreed, thinking back to the pudgy man they'd just made 1.7 million off of. Who'd even thrown in a new car for them to keep secret about him being beaten by a teenager. To which they'd agreed with a smile, agreeing to send someone to pick up the new car later on in the evening.

"Yes. I do believe you could have. And quiet soundly as well. Let's make a stop on the way home Jeremiah. I need to pick some things up before I go back to the school." Lelouch finished with smile. Passing a list of things he wanted to Jeremiah.

Who upon looking at the list smiled himself, giving his young master a raised eyebrow, "Planning something special tonight my lord?"

"Oh quiet Jeremiah. Maybe indeed. But it currently does not concern you." Lelouch answered, blushing slightly at the look he was receiving from Jeremiah.

He didn't see what the big deal was. He was just picking up some cooking ingredients and some flowers. Why was that such a big deal? His thoughts evident in the look of exasperation he was giving Jeremiah through the mirror.

/-/-/

Lelouch was putting away the cooking supplies he'd bought when he heard a knock on the door. "Come on in." He shouted down the hall, quickly putting the last of it away, and hiding the flowers in the fridge quickly. Turning just in time as Kallen walked in, setting her back down on the counter as she smiled up at him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh Sayoko and Jeremiah have taken Nunnally out for the day. I think they are going shopping, and eating out. Not sure what else. While C.C. is out at a pizza festival being held on the other side of town. There's supposed to be over fifty types of pizza there to try. So she's gone doing that. I doubt she'll be back tonight." Lelouch responded easily, walking over and giving her a quick hug. Him still being unsure of how to act around her. Knowing that them dating was more of a cover, but every day it seemed to become more of a real thing.

"Well then. Let's get started on you massage. And you said your cooking afterwards right?" Kallen questioned walking towards his bedroom.

"Yes. I do plan on cooking for us tonight."

"Good. Then I'll take my time." Kallen finished easily, turning to look at Lelouch who awkwardly stood in the doorway. Unsure if he should enter or stay standing, and whether to lay down or sit once he was inside. "Oh please Lelouch come on, take off your shirt and lay down, it'll be the easiest and most comfortable way to do this." Kallen angrily commanded, her annoyance at his hesitant behavior having bubbled over and she'd decided tonight she would let him know she liked him and he should get a move on and make their relationship real.

Shocking into action he entered the room quickly, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he tried unbuttoning it. Only to stop as smaller, softer hands closed over his, beginning to unbutton his shirt for him.

"Honestly." She all but whispered, finishing with the last button, then helping him pull his white undershirt over his head. "Now lay down, and relax. I'll be doing all the work so no worries." Kallen commanded softly as Lelouch obeyed.

Lelouch became immediately aware of Kallen as she straddled him across his butt. Her hands immediately wandering up his back and beginning to work all the knots out of his lower back.

"Your hands are wonderful." He drawled out, his eyes closing as her cool, soft hands slowly massaged his back.

"Thank you." Kallen answered, blushing as she worked on his back. She stroked, pushed, and kneaded almost lovingly as she worked. Not even noticing the time go by, nor getting tired as she worked on his back.

Lelouch could only lay in amazement as she worked. Her skills amazing him. It seemed she could do anything she wished. Whether a trivial thing or not, she could do it. He could feel her leaning farther down his long body as she began working on his upper body.

It seemed as if his body reacted on its own. Looking back Lelouch is sure that's what happened. His body rolled suddenly, Kallen surprised by the movement falling forwards onto his bare chest, still straddling Lelouch.

Lelouch wasn't sure what he was doing, as his hands found their way to her hips, her face just inches from his, surprise on her face as she gazed at him in confusion and wonder. Awaiting his next move. Her eyes seeming to say, "_You started this. So you'll lead." _

Taking that as answer enough, he leaned up, his lips searching for hers as she bent, eyes closing to meet his. The kiss, though not their first, was their most intimate. Their lips slowly exploring the others. Not rushed and needy, but neither slow and subtle, just moving slowly against the others, as Kallen's hands cupped Lelouch's face, pulling him closer as his hands tightened on her hips.

They were lost in the moment before they heard the Lelouch's alarm going off, alerting them that it was eleven already. Blushing as the broke apart, Kallen becoming suddenly very conscious of how she had been affecting Lelouch, as well as how he'd been affecting her. Heat rising in her face as she realized Lelouch was also just realizing her effect on him as he tried to sit up and turn slightly away from her. This just eliciting a giggle from her as she walked up to him, turned him towards her and kissed him full on the mouth, standing between his legs as his hands once again went to her waist pulling her in subconsciously.

"So. Can we be real yet?" Kallen questioned breathlessly as she leaned against Lelouch, afraid that doing any more would push them both farther than they should go right now.

"Yes. Most definitely." He responded just as breathlessly. Holding her wordlessly against him as he leaned his own head against her shoulder.

"You were going to cook right?" She questioned, looking for something to distract them.

"I do believe I was. I'd almost forgotten. Um. While I'm cooking would you like to go shower. I'm sure it was work massaging me, and you must have been working all day since school ended. A shower would be good. You can borrow some of my sweats, and I can cook while you do that." Lelouch questioned. Wanting her out of the kitchen so he could make it perfect. Especially now.

"Um. Yes. Yeah that would be perfect." Kallen agreed, needing a moment to cool off, and be away from a noticeably shirtless Lelouch. Who was surprising cut for someone who didn't do a lot of exercise.

Parting ways as Lelouch threw on his white undershirt and quickly headed towards the kitchen as Kallen herself dug through Lelouch's drawers, picking out a pair of sweats and an undershirt she liked, and leaving for the shower.

/-/-/

Lelouch was finishing off the last of the meal he'd made when he heard Kallen shut off the shower and climb out. Knowing he had to hurry, he quickly began dishing out the meal he'd created. Laying it out on the table. Then running to the fridge and grabbing the flowers that were hidden there, holding them behind his back right as Kallen walked in.

He boldly walked forward and kissed her easily, yet quickly on the lips before presenting the flowers to her. Her eyes wide with surprise as she stared at the lovely bouquet before her.

"Lelouch. You didn't. When did you? Thank you." She finally said, kissing him again as she took the flowers and admired them. It was then she noticed the note hidden in the flowers.

"_To the Queen of my heart."_ Written eloquently in Lelouch's flowing scrawl.

Instead of more words, she simply grabbed him with one hand around his head, pulling him down to her mouth, kissing him with a fervor he hadn't experienced. Pleased when his hands where suddenly on her sides, sliding down slowly as he pulled her close. Both of their need evident.

She pulled away after a bit breathlessly. Looking to the food cooling on the table. "It looks wonderful Lelouch. Shall we?" She questioned trying to distract herself from his lush lips, and striking gaze.

"After you." Lelouch answered smoothly, trying to cover up his deep breathes, and racing pulse. Walking in front of her and pulling out her chair. Then quickly taking his own as they quietly began digging into their food.

This was how they were found by Nunnally, Jeremiah, and Sayoko. Jeremiah and Sayoko smiling knowingly at each other, as they both saw the red in each other's cheeks, and how they tried to avoid making eye contact, but at the same time their eyes never left the other's body.

"Come Nunnally. I'll get you into bed. Let Lelouch finish his date and kiss his girlfriend goodnight. Or at least kiss her again." Jeremiah hinted, smiling as he got the desired reaction of both blushing deep red and turning away from the other. Lelouch turning to glare at Jeremiah.

"Ok. Will Onii-Chan come say goodnight?" Nunnally questioned innocently, unaware of what was going on around her.

"Yes Nunnally. I'll be in there in a bit. Kallen and I were just finishing up here." Lelouch quickly answered, not wanting her to catch on to what was occurring, or had occurred.

"Ok. See you in a bit. Goodnight Kallen. Thanks for coming over, and putting up with Onii-Chan." Nunnally said with a smile, holding out her arms to hug Kallen.

"Good night to you too Nunnally. Sleep well. And thank you for sharing Lelouch with me at all. I know how much you love spending time with him." Kallen answered walking over to hug her.

It was then Nunnally caught on. "Kallen. Why are you in Lelouch's clothes? And why is your heart racing so fast?" She questioned, eyes furrowed in confusion as she tried adding up all the details in her mind. Quickly getting the answer. "Oh! Right! Night Onii-Chan. Night Kallen. Let's go Jeremiah." Nunnally all but mumbled out as she tried turning her chair, hand reaching for Jeremiah who she knew was behind her. A blush appearing on her face as she made sense of Jeremiah's comments earlier and the awkward silence that had permeated the room when they'd entered.

"She's not going to let that go tomorrow is she?" Kallen asked, dreading the answer.

"Probably not. I just hope she doesn't tell Milly. Or by tomorrow evening the word will be we had sex and kids are on the way, wedding bells ringing in the distance." Lelouch dryly remarked, watching the retreating form Of Jeremiah and Sayoko as they walked behind Nunnally to help get her in to bed.

Kallen visibly flinching at the idea of Milly getting ahold of any information about the two of them.

/-/-/

The next few weeks rolled out, almost by the book as to what had happened the first time around. Lelouch unwilling to risk any deviations from the first timeline. Saitama ghetto was lost to Cornelia, the Yamato alliance being destroyed because they wouldn't follow orders. Lelouch even allowed himself to be caught almost, but knowing that C.C. would show up dressed as him. Erasing suspicion and allowing his escape. Keeping events as close as he could to the first timeline.

Kallen was ecstatic to finally get her Guren, having been going insane without it. Constantly bugging Lelouch until finally he'd been able to procure it.

His only minor change occurring when Lelouch had Jeremiah pull some strings and make sure Shirley's father was nowhere near the battle of Narita, as well as that Jeremiah and Cornelia where left behind to guard Euphemia instead of being a backup group like last time.

Lelouch's training became obvious in this battle, showing off the skills he'd learned from training in Knightmares with Kallen, to his stamina and newfound strength from training with Jeremiah. To the added moves he used from his slow but steady training with Sayoko.

Just as before Kallen was amazing on the battlefield. Lelouch could only watch in fascination as she seemed to dance across the field. Taking down enemy Knightmare frames with ease. Until she was once again face to face with Cornelia.

Their dance was a deadly and beautiful one to behold. Lelouch content to watch this battle play out. Only turning to help when Suzaku charged in, shooting Cornelia's left arm off again, as well as firing a barrage of bullets at Suzaku before ordering the retreat from the field. Much to the dismay of Tamaki and the others.

But Lelouch left the battlefield with his head held high. He'd managed to make an impression upon Tohdoh, as well as leave everything the same as the first time, minus Shirley's father having to die. Or Jeremiah being taken down by Kallen. To him it was a sure victory.

/-/-/

Two days later, Lelouch was once again meeting his old friend in the guise of Zero. Sitting before the great Tiazo Kirihara, revealing himself to him, and earning his trust and support.

He left, but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen since this was the time last timeline that he'd comforted Shirley, even kissing her in the rain. He was curious to see what would happen to keep that true to the timeline.

For fun he decided to go for a walk that night in the rain. Uncaring how wet it was going to leave him. He strode through the night, looking up into the sky, and all around as the rain fell. Reveling in the feel of the rain upon his skin.

So it was with surprise that he looked over to a streetlight and saw a distinctly feminine figure beneath the tree. Facing his direction as the rain poured down upon her. He slowly walked towards her, unsure as to who it was. But wishing to find out.

To his surprise, Kallen was waiting for him, soaking wet underneath the streetlight, looking at him with love as she did so. "C.C. told me about this night. And i figured you should keep it as close to the original as we can. So here's a beautiful girl to kiss in the rain. I hope she's enough." Kallen commented looking down at her soaking wet outfit, the rain sliding down her arm and falling off her fingertips.

She suddenly found herself in his warm embrace as he pulled her close. Lips capturing hers as he kissed her tenderly in the rain, the cool wetness feeling good against her now hot skin. "She's all I'll ever need." Lelouch whispered, gazing into her eyes lovingly as she met his gaze equally.

"Good." She whispered kissing him again, with all the passion she could muster. Soon breaking apart to look around. "So now what?" Kallen commented, looking down and blushing as she realized a white school outfit wasn't her best choice to wear with her bright red bra and panties. She looked up at him hoping he hadn't noticed. Only to see his gaze having followed hers, before quickly returning to her face, bright red with embarrassment. But she didn't miss the lingering look her gave, nor the appreciation for her beauty as he did so.

"My place to shower? We have two showers, so you can use one and I the other." Lelouch suggested.

"Perfect." She said, grabbing his hand as she led him away from the street light and towards his rooms at the school.

/-/-/

They arrived at the dorm and went immediately to Lelouch's room, by passing Nunnally and Sayoko who were in the living room, folding cranes and other animals as they listened to the radio.

They arrived in his room, and Lelouch patiently waited as Kallen grabbed a towel, and some of his sweats and a shirt and took off towards one of the showers. As soon as she was done and had left, he began picking out what he was going to wear.

Kallen was halfway to the shower when she realized she hadn't grabbed a pair of Lelouch's boxers to wear. As hers wouldn't do until they'd dried. Walking back into the room she froze in shock and awe as she came in on Lelouch pulling his shirt off over his head, and throwing it across the room to his basket for dirty clothes. She could only sit and stare in amazement at his rippling back muscles, and his arms. His workouts with Jeremiah and Sayoko painfully obvious as she noticed he was indeed much more cut now, his muscles defined, and sculpted with a precision that amazed her.

She could have sat and watched him all day, but it wasn't too last as Lelouch reached to begin to take off his soaking wet pants and boxers in one go. Causing Kallen to freeze as she watched, getting a good look at Lelouch's equally sculpted backside before a squeak of embarrassment escaped her mouth, causing her to turn red as he turned with lightning grace, butt naked. Noticing her there, he scrambled for his towel. Wrapping up as he tried to figure out what to say. A blush showing noticeably all over his face, and down his neck and chest.

Kallen being equally embarrassed and not sure what to say as she stared at him. That was until C.C. walked past her, whispering as she did so. "Either roll with it like it's on purpose and make a move. Or get out of there. If Sayoko or Nunnally catch you two like this it's over." A mischievous smile on her face as she walked away.

Her words struck a chord within Kallen as she gathered up her steely resolve, looking Lelouch directly in the eyes, hers only dropping every once in a while to her chiseled chest and abs. "I just thought, why use two showers when we can use one." She boldly proclaimed, the challenge in her eyes as she gazed at him. Daring him to accept, and daring him not to.

He stood watching her for a second before a chuckle escaped his mouth. "I suppose so. Saves water right?" He innocently added. "I would love to." Lelouch smoothly responded. Though his heart was racing at a hundred miles per second, his body already reacting to the thought of showering with his beautiful girlfriend, the famed Kallen Kozuki.

"Good. Join me when you are finished getting ready. Don't forget to bring me a pair of your boxers. Or I'm wearing yours." She commanded, turning slowly, making sure to show off her backside and the visible red panties beneath them as she did so, watching with satisfaction as his eyes went straight where she wished, his eyes somewhat bulging a bit as he did so.

"You got it." Lelouch hoarsely whispered, not sure he could say much else at the moment.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat uncomfortable at the table, eating dinner with Kallen, and Nunnally as Sayoko served them. He kept unconsciously looking down as if all the world would be able to tell he wasn't wearing boxers underneath his sweats, as Kallen watched from beside him with appreciation and a mischievous smirk, knowing what was bothering him, and loving every second of it.

When positive that Sayoko was out of the room, and Nunnally was busy with her plate, she reached over slowly, rubbing her hand up his thigh, slowly from his knee, moving slowly towards the inner side of his thigh. Watching in satisfaction as he reacted, shifting to accommodate himself as she giggled to herself. Reminiscing on their shower together.

Though they hadn't gone all the way. It had surely been a… steamy shower. Kallen thought.

Dinner was a long, and painfully enjoyable time. Even getting a good laugh in, when Kallen thought no one was watching, and went to once again rub his leg, never allowing him to completely settle down, when out of nowhere the steely grip of Sayoko latched onto her wrist halfway to his leg. Her eyes meeting Kallen's with an evident threat. Whispering to her quietly, "Girlfriend or not Miss Kozuki, it is inappropriate to behave so at the table. And I suggest if you're going to tease master, be prepared to finish what you start later."

Leaving Kallen with a fierce blush as she stared at her plate, refusing to meet Sayoko's or Lelouch's gaze as Lelouch struggled to hold in his laughter lest he garner Nunnally's attention.

/-/-/

It was fast approaching the day that Mao would show up and make Lelouch's life a living hell. Deciding he wished to nip this problem in the butt. He waited for Mao to make a move, not knowing what it would be since Shirley wouldn't be around to be preyed upon since her father hadn't perished in the battle for Narita.

It surprised him when C.C. said she knew the answer. "He's going to come directly for me. Use me as bait directly for you to come and fight him. That way he can prove he's better for me over you. I know Mao. That is what will happen. So now we must plan for that."

"Good. That will be easy enough. I already had half a plan in mind. But if he wishes to meet me in person, that'll make it much easier." Lelouch thanked her, leaving quickly to call Jeremiah and set up a plan.

It was but two days later that C.C. couldn't be found around the house, no one having known where she'd gone. "So it begins." Lelouch had commented, waiting for his phone to ring. His call coming but three hours after having discovered her gone.

"Come if you wish to prove yourself worthy of C.C. I will be awaiting you at Clovis land. Let us see if you are as formidable a player as the rumors say." Came the voice that Lelouch immediately recognized as Mao's.

"Who is this?" Lelouch demanded, playing along with this new dialogue.

"Another who has, gifts from C.C. One who is more worthy than you! One who is the white knight come to save the Princess! I shall see you there!" He shouted, ending the phone call as Lelouch hung up with a smile. His plan already in place for what to do about Mao.

He entered Clovis land to find it empty, just as it had been that day with Mao. But this time, there was a table set up, with a chessboard out and all set up. Ready for the opponents. One of who was already there, waiting patiently to begin.

"So you did come. Are you ready?" Mao demanded, clapping in joy at seeing Lelouch.

"Indeed I am. Are you prepared to lose?" Lelouch smoothly replied.

Laughing maniacally Mao fixed Lelouch with his eyes behind his shades. "Maybe I am." He responded, gesturing towards the chair across from him. Inviting Lelouch to sit, and let the game begin.

Four moves in Lelouch began to panic. His moves weren't even phasing Mao, who watched on with a gleeful smile at Lelouch's obvious discomfort.

"So tell me. Where is C.C.? I'll need to know when I win so I may retrieve her." Lelouch questioned. Trying to distract Mao, who easily saw through Lelouch's plan.

"Since I see no harm in telling. She is currently sleeping in a hotel room on the Britannian side of town. But don't worry. She'll be taken care of. And by me, not some coward of a man who hides behind a mask." Mao commented, watching in sheer joy as Lelouch panicked at Mao knowing he was Zero.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out, swiftly followed by another as two bullets tore through each of Mao's shoulders. Rendering his arms useless as he gazed in anger and confusion at his now limp arms. Seemingly oblivious to the pain before his eyes met Lelouch's in anger. His anger turning sour as he noticed Lelouch was just as confused as to what was happening.

"What… who did this?" Mao questioned Lelouch.

It was with these words that Lelouch's mind seemed to open up to Mao. His mind flooded with years of memories, some overlapping as he saw two different timelines. "NO! NO! How!" He shouted staring in horror at Lelouch who watched him with a devilish smile as he leisurely put Mao into checkmate.

"Easy my dear friend. I asked my loyal Knight Jeremiah to shoot out, first your arms. And when given the signal… Your head. But I told him not to tell me from where he would do it, and only that he should wait till you told me where C.C. was. Then I Geassed myself. Commanding I forget everything I knew but the first time around when I faced you. Only to remember everything when I heard the words No. As I figured you would at some time shout this once you'd been shot. Now know that I won't make the mistake I made last time. So prepare yourself Mao." Lelouch commanded, raising his hand dramatically to the sky, before casting his hand down.

When his hand finally lay at his side, three shots rang out through the silence, as two bullet's pierced Mao's heart, the third right in the middle of his head. Leaving him to fall lifelessly to the floor, his blood quickly pooling beneath him.

"Glad to know you are out of the way, and couldn't harm those I love. Very glad." Lelouch spoke, staring coldly down at the corpse at his feet, before turning and walking away. Knowing that Jeremiah would come by and take care of the body. Ensuring death, as well as burying the body far from other people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Patrickthenobleman- Yeah I got you on the whole going faster. But my thought, is why would you need me to explain what you've already seen. I'd rather get to what's different. And yeah, Mao is a pain. But there will definitely be some curve balls coming Lelouch's way. So no worries.**

**Gascasm- I know right? Like none of the ones I read are updating. And it's freaking ticking me off. Some of my courses are boring so I read in them. But there's nothing to read. And yeah, if you haven't seen what I'm skipping then you shouldn't be reading this fan fiction.**

**DemonsAnarchy- I'm glad. Here's another chapter for you. And there should be another tomorrow I'm thinking. We are upon a part I've been wanting to get to for a while now. But I decided not to add it this chapter, or it'd be like 7k+ words and I have homework I need to do, as well as study for an exam.**

Chapter 6

Zero sat inside the cockpit of his Sutherland, watching events fold out, just as before as Lelouch and the Black Knights struggled to free Tohdoh from his prison. And so far things were flowing smoothly. He knew that at any moment Suzaku would arrive in the Lancelot, become corner by Tohdoh and be revealed.

He was waiting and watching. Confident that everything would go right. This was imperative as he needed Suzaku to be made Euphemia's Knight and this was the event that triggered those circumstances. So he waited and watched.

Lelouch heaved a sigh when everything went as planned, looking on his screen as Lelouch was revealed, and the information flowed in that reinforcements were on their way. Ordering the retreat, the Black Knights and Tohdoh along with his Four Holy Swords began to make their escape.

Everything was going as planned. And then disaster struck. Lelouch turned and watched in horror, as out of seemingly nowhere came a small group of Britannian soldiers in Knightmare frames. Urging everyone on, Urabe and Kosetsu turned to face the incoming enemy.

"Get Tohdoh out of here. We'll handle these guys and catch up. GO!" Kosetsu shouted to Zero.

"Make sure you make it back." Tohdoh commanded turning and following the other's as Zero trailed behind for moment, looking into the sky and seeing reinforcements gaining on them.

"Wilco Colonel!" Urabe shouted to Tohdoh, voicing his will to do just as his commander had ordered

/-/-/

The small group was gathered inside the main headquarters' of the Black Knights. A massive underground warehouse, filled with personal, equipment, Knightmares, and various rooms.

Zero, Kallen, Jeremiah, C.C., Ohgi, Nagisa, and Asahina stared at the screen in utter horror as Urabe and Kosetsu were shown in cuffs, being led onto a plane headed towards Britannia and Charles zi Britannia.

"I need a moment. Please." Tohdoh quietly intoned, standing up and walking away, followed shortly after by Nagisa.

"I also… please." Asahina began, choking back on a sob as he quickly got up and left the room.

Lelouch waited for a moment before stepping forward and locking the closed door. Knowing the sound-proofed room would keep their conversation from prying ears.

"So begins the changes apparently. I didn't see that one coming." Kallen stated, looking to Lelouch for ideas as he removed his mask.

"Indeed. I would have never imagined. Although just a small ripple of change, it could have long term effects. This isn't good at all. I'm not sure how Tohdoh will react if, and when, I return his memories to him." Lelouch distractedly spoke, mind lost in the last battle, if there was any way he could have predicted more troops, or those two becoming captured.

"What's the plan then Lelouch? Do we try and extract them before the plane leaves. If we mobilize no—" Ohgi began.

"NO! There is nothing we can do for them now. They were lost the moment they got captured. Cornelia only allowed them to be publically shown as captured to try and entice us after them. She wants us to try it. He's in the middle of the Britannian air base, already loaded like cargo onto a plane taking them, with a huge armed escort, straight to my father. The only good coming from this, is the fact that none of them know who I really am, as well as any of our plans. Other than that this whole thing is shit!" Lelouch shouted, angrily kicking aside a chair.

Kallen was up and standing next to him in an instant. Pulling his head down to her shoulder as she whispered quietly in his ear as his hands wrapped around her waist for comfort. "Sh. Sshh. It's ok. You couldn't count on everything to go the same way. Things were bound to change at least a little in time. It's ok my king."

"I just… I wanted to save everyone this time. I can't stand to lose Nunnally or Euphemia again. I just… I couldn't bear it. And if things are already changing… then what if. What if…-" Lelouch began, tears in his eyes as he whispered his fearful thoughts into her hair where no one else could hear.

"Ssshhh. Quiet my King. Euphemia and Nunnally will remain safe. This I promise. This was a small change. We haven't done anything big yet. So everything will be fine babe. Sh." Kallen continued to comfort, rubbing his back as Jeremiah ushered everyone else out of the room, taking a stance in front of the door to the room, closing it behind him as he did so. Knowing they needed a moment.

When the room was clear, Lelouch pulled away for a moment to look into Kallen's eyes. "You're with me right? No matter what changes, you won't right?" Lelouch questioned, almost fearful of the answer.

"Not even the Collective could change that." Kallen stated, standing on her toes to kiss him, pulling his head down with her. Kissing him with an unhidden passion. Drawing him in, as if to pass on her strength to him as they stood there.

"Thank you." He whispered when they broke apart finally. "Now I must go see Tohdoh. No matter how it goes. He deserves to remember."

"Of course." Kallen graciously agreed, holding onto his hand as Lelouch called through the door to Jeremiah asking him to bring Tohdoh to them.

Lelouch waited patiently until Tohdoh entered the room. His piercing gaze lingering on Zero as he glared at him, his eyes seeming to be slightly red from shed tears for his comrades.

"What do you want?! Is man not allowed to grieve?" Tohdoh questioned harshly, Zero brushing it aside as he knew Tohdoh's feelings.

"On the contrary. I will leave you alone for as long as you wish. After I do one thing Tohdoh. All I ask is that you remember." Zero said as he pulled of his mask, revealing the young Lelouch before Tohdoh stood stock still, his mind racing, pupils dilating in and out. Hands clenched at his side as he remembered.

"Zero! No. Lelouch." Where his first uttered words, eyes close with his head raised to the sky. His head slowly lowering as his eyes opened to lock onto Lelouch's worried eyes. "Ironically I feel better now."

"What?" Lelouch questioned, perplexed by Tohdoh's answer. "How's that?"

"Well. In the past timeline they both died. Urabe in an explosion, and Kosetsu sacrificing himself to take down the Vincent. Though they are in enemy hands. I at least will have a chance to save them. If not. Well I adjusted once to their death. It may take time, but I hope to adjust again. Besides, hopefully I'll have someone at my side when I do." Tohdoh explained.

"And who would that be?" Lelouch casually asked, more relaxed now with Tohdoh's reaction and subsequent answer.

"Nagisa. If you could, well I request that you return her memories as well." Tohdoh stated.

"First, are you loyal to me and the Black Knights?" Lelouch asked. Jeremiah's hand straying to his sword as he waited for the answer.

"Yes. After realizing what you'd done, as well as why. I will. And this time my path will not waver." Tohdoh confidently began, kneeling and bowing his head to Lelouch. "Accept me as you will. And place me wherever you will."

"Accepted. Let us begin. I shall reawaken Nagisa, but only if you can guarantee that she'll join us. I can't have someone running around, knowing who I am and how I've come back if they aren't loyal to me. I'll either have to kill or Geass her. Neither of which are something I'd prefer to do." Lelouch started.

"After Zero Requiem, after Nunnally was crowned the Empress, Nagisa admitted something to me. She said to me, "None of us quiet fully understood Lelouch did we? I don't even think he did. But he always knew I think. Everything was a game to him, a game that he won at great sacrifice, but won none the less. If he were here today I'd apologize for doubting him. Though I do not agree with everything he did, nor how he did it. I can see why now."" Tohdoh repeated.

"Good. Kallen, can you go retrieve Nagisa for me." Lelouch questioned as Kallen left to do so, curious as to why Lelouch hadn't asked Jeremiah to.

Lelouch waited till she was well out of the room before motioning for Jeremiah to close the door. "Now Tohdoh. I have a second assignment for you. I've already taken Jeremiah and Sayoko as my Knights. And I have a knight in mind for Nunnally, while right about now Euphemia should be Knighting Suzaku. I wish for you to become Kallen's Knight. She will never know, you will have your own squadron. But you will always have the underlying command to watch and protect Kallen. I will keep her with me most of the time, but when released, I shall make sure it is near you. She's very important to me. And I want someone to watch her back. Just in battle. I know she doesn't need it all the time, with her skills and abilities. As well as she now possess a Geass. Which you saw in my mind correct? I tried passing on that info when I restored you."

"Yes. I know all about your little group of Geass users. Not who all of them are, but at least a basic understanding of what they can do. Though I don't fully agree with it, I can see the wisdom in it and will not pursue it. Just promise you won't, and haven't used it on me, nor any other's here." Tohdoh spoke, eyes narrowing as he looked at Lelouch.

"On my honor, I haven't used in on a single soul involved in the Black Knights. Except for Diethard, I need to have a safety chain on him. But he doesn't even know he has it. IT's only activated with commands from me. So he's not a slave or anything. They are just there to keep him from betraying us like last time, as well as allow an easy way to kill him should he begin to become a pain anyways." Lelouch informed, deciding not to keep secrets from someone so vital to his plans, as he put his mask back on.

"That's acceptable then." Tohdoh finished as the door opened revealing Kallen with Nagisa in tow.

"Nagisa, before I leave you hear with Tohdoh for a moment, I have one question." Lelouch began, Jeremiah and Kallen already backing out of the room.

"Yes Zero?" She questioned curiously.

"Do you remember?"

/-/-/

Lelouch collapsed into his bed, exhausted, and glad to be back in civilization. He'd just returned from the island of the gods, as well as reawakening Suzaku while there. It had been a tough few days Lelouch began, thinking back to everything that had occurred.

_After awakening on the island, and shortly after finding Euphemia. Lelouch was able to guide them close to where he knew Suzaku and Kallen would be. Then when Euphemia had been sleeping he'd snuck away, following their campfire till he was on the outskirts of their camp. Watching them and waiting._

_ As soon as Suzaku hand Kallen's argument had ended, Lelouch strode in confidently, pistol aimed at Suzaku. "Why hello white Knight!" He began._

_ "Zero!" Suzaku shouted, leaping to his feet to face Lelouch, stance prepared for a fight._

_ "Though I would love to drag this conversation out, and have a nice chat with the famous Kururugi, Knight of Euphemia. I'm in something of a hurry, and have a schedule to keep. So I'll only ask once. Do you remember Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, removing his helmet._

_ Suzaku stumbled a bit as he tensed up, his eyes open wide as many emotions flashed across his face. Anger, Sadness, Fury, Happiness, Sadness again, Fear, then a slow and sad acceptance, a tear rolling down his cheek as he slowly stood up straight, a deep sigh escaping his mouth._

_ "Suza—" Lelouch began before being engulfed in Suzaku's arms as he hugged him tight._

_ "Thank god you're back. It was hell without you and Euphie!" Suzaku shouted, tears streaming down his eyes as he hugged Lelouch, tears in his eyes as well as he hugged Suzaku tight._

_ "Yes. I'm back." Lelouch said quietly before Suzaku abruptly pulled back, eyes wide with excitement as he looked at Lelouch._

_ "Where's Euphemia? Is she here?" He excitedly questioned._

_ Chuckling Lelouch nodded his head and lead them to his camp nearby._

_ Suzaku followed, arriving in the clearing and just gazing at the sleeping form of Euphemia. Afraid to touch her lest she disappear. "Thank you Lelouch. Another chance is just what we need." Suzaku whispered, his eyes never leaving Euphie._

_ "I know. And from that I'm guessing you're with me then?" Lelouch questioned._

_ "As long as you plan to keep Euphie alive." Suzaku commented._

_ "With all my strength she shall not die before me. That is a promise." Lelouch stated, extending his hand towards Suzaku._

_ "Good. Then yes, I'm with you." Suzaku finished, accepting Lelouch's outstretched._

_ "I hate to rush this, but we've got to get heading out. We must both head towards Schneizel. I'm trying to keep this chapter like the original. Euphemia isn't awoken, so don't give anything away, you must act and say everything you did that day. Also Kallen is already awoken, so you don't have to fake with her. In face inform her that I met you tonight and such. She'll need to know so she doesn't hurt you too much up on the mountain. Alright?" Lelouch questioned with a wink, quickly standing up as he caught sight of the flash that had lead them to the Gawain the first time around._

_ "Of course. I think I caught most of your plans from your memories as you transferred them over. So I'll be prepared during the Special Zone. Don't forget your promise. Euphie lives." Suzaku said seriously before beginning to walk away._

_ "With all my life I do." Lelouch whispered to his best friends retreating form. Turning to Euphemia when Suzaku was well enough away. "Euphie. Time to get up. I say something flashing in the sky. We need to check it out. Come now." Lelouch finished, shaking Euphemia awake._

A smile framed Lelouch's face. Everything had gone perfectly. Now time for the big change. The school Festival was fast approaching, and Euphemia would announce her plan for the special administration zone. Everyone was already informed of what they were to do. Jeremiah would be watching on cameras to make sure everything went right, ear pieces having been distributed so he could pass on information. Villeta and Ohgi were going to the fair like they had, only this time on a real date as a soon to be married couple. Kallen would be doing her usual thing, while Suzaku would be in the Ganymede to toss the pizza, and C.C. would show up to cause some trouble for Lelouch. Everything was going to be perfect.

"Let us begin." He thought sleepily as he fell asleep, failing to hear his door silently opening as he did so.

/-/-/

Lelouch awoke and immediately realized several things. First, he was no longer in his Zero attire, which was what he was positive he fell asleep in. Second, he was under the blankets and tucked in, while wearing just his boxers. And finally, there was someone in bed with him, arms around him with their head buried in his chest, right under his chin.

Looking down his face soon erupted into a smile. For there in bed with him was Kallen. Dressed in one of his undershirts, and only that it seemed she was cuddled up beside him, fast asleep as she dreamed of what Lelouch couldn't guess.

Slightly shrugging to himself, Lelouch closed his eyes, deciding he could use some extra sleep. Morning training and classes be damned.

/-/-/

Sayoko and Jeremiah rushed through the door into Lelouch's room, thinking they'd gotten past the days of Lelouch trying to sleep through their lessons. But their anger soon faded as they caught sight of the scene in progress.

Lelouch lay on his back, mouth open as he slept, arms firmly wrapped around Kallen who was sleeping atop him, head turned facing the door as she slept, her own hands underneath her and on Lelouch's chest where she lay. Both comfortable and sleeping tight.

Their eyes meeting, a silent agreement was made between the two that Lelouch and Kallen deserved some sleep. Quietly backing out Jeremiah closed the door behind him, turning to face Sayoko.

"Well. Since morning practice is cancelled for today. Could I ask you out for breakfast and coffee? Or tea perhaps…?" Jeremiah questioned, eyes hopefully alight as he did so.

"I though you would never ask Jeremiah-sama." Sayoko answered, a blush breaking out slightly on her face as a smile also erupted.

"Please. No need to be formal. Jeremiah is fine." Jeremiah spoke, offering his arm to her.

"Jeremiah then." Sayoko finished, taking his proffered arm and walking out with him for a lovely morning breakfast and tea.

/-/-/

Kallen had never slept so peacefully in her life, and for a while she couldn't remember why till the warmth beneath her moved.

Eyes shooting open she took in her surroundings immediately. Calming when she realized she was just in Lelouch's bed.

_"Lelouch's bed!" _Kallen thought, her heartbeat racing again as she looked up, sure enough right into the face of Lelouch who was still asleep.

_"What happened last night?" _Kallen thought, thinking hard about last night.

She'd snuck into Lelouch's room to make sure he was alright. Only to find him atop his covers, still in his Zero outfit and fast asleep. Smiling to herself, she's slowly undressed him, slowly to make sure he didn't wake up.

After a moment of admiring his body, she's pulled the sheets back and positioned him underneath them.

That was when she'd yawned. She was tired herself, Lelouch wasn't the only one who'd been on the island. And recently her nights had been plagued with dreams of Lelouch dying. Whether when Suzaku stabbed him, or other, equally upsetting and horrifying deaths. She'd decided that sleeping in bed with him wouldn't hurt. Just for a few hours. She could set an alarm and wake up before him. He'd never know.

And the more she thought of it, the more she liked it. So she'd quickly undressed, putting on one of his shirts, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that it smelled just like him. Before crawling in bed behind him, pulling the covers over them before wrapping her arms around Lelouch and falling asleep.

She realized that she hadn't set an alarm. That must be why she slept all the night through. But that didn't explain why she was still in bed with him, or that he hadn't awoken yet. Looking to the clock she saw it was nearing the end of the training session usually, and class was about to begin soon.

She quickly figured out that Sayoko and Jeremiah must have decided to let them sleep, as she knew that Sayoko and Jeremiah had no qualms about waking Lelouch up for training. Smiling to herself she decided that it was time to wake Lelouch up, as he must have already known she was with him since his alarm was shut off.

"Lelouch. Wake up Lelouch." Kallen whispered in his ear as she began kissing his neck.

He slowly came to, he head moving as she worked her magic on his neck. A moan soon escaping his mouth, music to her ears as she moaned herself, getting more into her kissing, beginning to lightly suck and bite the skin on his neck.

His moaning increased as his hands found themselves on her butt. It was then he froze and his hands flew back to his side. Confuse, Kallen paused and looked up and into Lelouch's eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" She questioned, half angry at him stopping.

"I'm sorry, but…" Lelouch tried, pointing to her butt. Her realizing several things all at once. The first was that though they'd showered together, Lelouch had made an effort to not touch her butt, or anywhere below her waist, minus her legs. Above the waist was another story. But regardless he's avoided it, at the most holding her hips. Second, her shirt had slipped up, revealing her bare butt which Lelouch had touched in the beginning. Causing him to stop and panic when doing so.

Her anger melting, she looked to Lelouch with a coy smile. Grabbing his hands with her own, she guided his hands to her butt again, making sure he got a good grip. "I never said stop babe." She whispered seductively in his ear, before dipping her head and once again kissing his neck.

His moans were almost instantaneous, as were had hands tightening on her butt. A feeling Kallen decided she liked, and would mention that too him.

/-/-/

They emerged from the room shortly after, breathless, and both with very visible purple marks on their necks, and other less visible marks on other places. Covered by the shirts they were wearing.

Lelouch was in sweats and a white undershirt, while Kallen was in a pair of Lelouch's boxers, and the same shirt she'd slept in.

They walked into the kitchen, both moving easily around the other. Beginning to prepare breakfast. Deciding that they could miss this school day. Opting to be together instead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Patrickthenobelman- Glad you agree on Diethard being on a leash. As well as liking the Tohdoh and Nagisa moment. And I may delve some into Kallen and her mother's relationship eventually. But we'll see. **

**Synbad- That is correct. I just confused myself when typing and looking at their characters. Thank you for catching that.**

**Gacsam- So I swear I actually added your correct name to my dictionary on Word. It for some reason auto corrected your name. For real. I double check names like every time to make sure they are correct. Sorry for that. -_-**

**CheapSk33t- I'm hoping to keep the fast updates going, but I'm not sure if they will, especially when Finals approach. But that just means I'll update a lot during Christmas break. But at the least I'll do one a week. Maybe two. And I'm glad you like the alterations. Tell me how you enjoy this chapter after you read it would you?**

**DemonsAnarchy- Thank you. I definitely try haha. Hope you like this chapter, it's another long one.**

**Vegasassassin- C.C. and Lelouch pairing isn't quiet official yet. As I mentioned in the alst authors note, if I don't think I can swing it, or make it plausible to the story then I won't do it. But I'm still looking into it. Because although my main ship is KallenxLelouch, my second ship is C. so yeah. We'll see as the story progresses.**

**Also, I'll be looking for some Ocs to add to the story. I'll need some Geass Users for the Cult, some Black Knight characters and maybe some Chinese federation people. So if you would like to submit a character to me. Then by all means do so. Just PM me your OC or if you're a guest just review it on the story. Thanks guys!**

Chapter 7

The festival was in full swing, and Lelouch felt like he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. First he was over here helping Kallen, then he was running to hid C.C., then across the campus to help Suzaku get the Ganymede ready to perform. He couldn't for the life of him remember it being this hard the first time around. And he would of just continued on the train of thought that he'd just been too busy to realize it.

That is until he figured out it was all of them. Since everyone knew what was supposed to happen, they were making it more difficult on him. C.C. making sure to be out in the open as often as she could, just close enough that he'd have to run over to her and pull her away from the public. Then the moment he got her hidden, Kallen would call wanting help finding something in the warehouse. And every time it was something easy that she already had when he arrived, but he'd always have to run across campus to get there. The moment he'd sit down to relax after helping Kallen, Suzaku would call needing, "My pilot suit," "I need you to come get Arthur." As soon as he'd helped Suzaku C.C. was once again nearby and in the open. On, and on, and on it seemed to go. His annoyance growing as their smiles grew. It only evaporating when Euphemia was noticed by everyone.

Lelouch watched, with interest as Euphemia made her speech about the Special Administration zone. The last time he'd watched on in horror and anger. But now he watched with a smile on his face. Both his sister's hearts were bigger than he'd ever be able to fully grasp. They had a love for their family and wanting what was best for them. He supposed he did to, all of them were willing to go through whatever hate they needed to, to keep their families safe and nearby. It was truly amazing that from the likes of Charles zi Britannia, these loving children who cared so little for their father's idea of a kingdom could come.

As soon as her speech was finished Lelouch heaved a sigh of relief that nothing had changed here at least. Still regretting losing Tohdoh's men to Cornelia. But it couldn't have been avoided.

With a shake of his head to dispel his thoughts, Lelouch turned to continue his duties as vice president of the school.

/-/-/

Today was the day. The day that he would change history. Things would be different from here on out. He had no idea what would happen, nor how after today. But he could only hope.

Lelouch stood in his private room within one of their many warehouse bases. This one the nearest to the Special Administration Zone. He'd already Geassed the man who was to shoot at Euphemia, missing, whenever Zero shouted the words "Look out!" Kallen, C.C. Jeremiah, Sayoko, Ohgi, and Villeta were all here with him, while the rest of the Black Knight's leadership, and a few others, were interspersed with the crow prepared for anything and everything that might happen.

He was preparing to put on his outfit with C.C. suddenly burst in, eyes wide in fear. "Lelouch! Someone else is after Euphemia!"

"What?! Impossible. How do you know!?" Lelouch demanded, fear now in his own eyes as he stepped forward fearing her next words.

"Just like with Nunnally, I'm sensing danger to her, but I don't know what it is! But something's wrong." She spoke, sorrow in her voice for not knowing more.

It was to her surprise when Lelouch burst past her at a dead sprint, leaving the warehouse and towards the Special Zone.

"Where's Lelouch going?" Kallen demanded, even as Sayoko ran after him, disappearing from sight as Jeremiah, already informed by C.C. that something was up, ran and entered his Knightmare, taking off after the two.

"Someone else is targeting Euphemia. I can't tell who it is, or what their planning. But they're there. But we need to—" But C.C. couldn't finish her thought as just as quickly Kallen was sprinting off after Lelouch.

"Ohgi! Help me get into Zero's costume! You and Villeta are to pilot the Gawain. We need to be prepared to appear as Zero, or defend Lelouch depending on what happens." C.C. commanded as Ohgi and Villeta leapt to obey. Knowing that a lot was riding on this part of the plan.

/-/-/

Lelouch arrived at the stadium at a dead sprint, his eye already flashing with the Geass sigil as he ran, everyone who turned to stop him once he arrived suddenly sprinted aside or tackled other's in his way. His anger and fear evident on his face as he haphazardly used his Geass on everyone in sight. Not caring of the consequences, refusing to allow anything happen to Euphemia.

He entered the Stadium at a dead sprint, heading straight towards Euphemia. The people on stage noticed him first, man standing and charging him to stop him as Darlton commanded the Knightmares to take aim at Lelouch.

His order was countered as Euphemia shouted at everyone to stand down, recognizing it was Lelouch even from this distance. She failed to see the red dot come into focus over her heart, moving to her forehead, before slowly settling back down over her heart. But Lelouch did.

He ran faster, using every ounce of strength he had, running for all he was worth across the expanse that separated him from Euphemia.

He jumped right as he heard the gun shot fired off. Tackling her to the ground as a dignitary sitting behind hers knee suddenly exploded as the bullet meant for Euphemia claimed his right to walk.

Immediately every Knightmare turned to open fire on Lelouch who was holding Euphemia. But as if from nowhere Jeremiah in his Knightmare appeared, moving like lightning as he grabbed hold of Lelouch and Euphemia, shielding them with his Knightmare's body and hands, continuing to dodge with inhuman grace and speed, every ounce of his training and abilities going into his attempt to save Lelouch.

"I shall not let you die again!" Jeremiah shouted as he dodged, bullets beginning to hit his Knightmare as his movements slowed down from the effort.

"HALT"

Cornelia's voice rang out over the stadium as everyone paused, looking to the stage where she now stood in her Knightmare, lance pointing towards Jeremiah's. "Jeremiah! I order you to set my sister down, and whoever is with her. Immediately!"

"Do I obey?" Jeremiah quietly whispered to Lelouch, who was covering up Euphemia's body with his own inside the safety of the Knightmare's hands.

"Yes. We have no choice right now. But position yourself between us and the sky scrapper behind you. That's where the shot came from." Lelouch commanded, as Jeremiah obeyed. Placing himself between them and the building before setting them down slowly.

"L-…. Lelouch?" Cornelia uttered in confusion as Lelouch was revealed to the world.

/-/-/

Lelouch slowly met Cornelia's eyes. His mind thinking at a thousand thoughts per second. Trying to think of a way out of this. "Hello Cornelia." Lelouch answered, eyes downcast as he refused to meet her eyes. Afraid she'd see his thoughts raging across his face, and in his eyes.

"You're alive?" She demanded.

"So it seems. Hello sister."

Cornelia stepped down from her Knightmare as she walked towards Lelouch. The stadium dead silent as they all watched what was unfolding. Some in confusion, other's surprise. And still those with pleasure at the young prince being alive.

Anger suddenly flew across Cornelia's face. "Arrest him! Until we are sure of his identity he will be in guarded at all times. NOW!" She shouted, her guards leaping to obey. But the first to reach Lelouch suddenly found a Kunai in his hand as Sayoko appeared from the shadow's leaping protectively in front of Lelouch as Kallen also appeared on the other side of Lelouch, gun pointed at the next guard while Jeremiah pulled out his gun and sword, preparing to defend Lelouch to the death, as Suzaku appeared in the Lancelot, having run to where he'd hidden it after seeing Lelouch sprinting across the field, knowing something must have gone wrong.

"Sister! Do you really doubt your eyes so? If you must make sure he is Lelouch, then at least let him be free and a guest. He did just save my life. Is this how we say thanks?" Euphemia demanded, suddenly assuming an air of authority as she berated her sister.

"Well… Fine! Suzaku! Jeremiah! Since you seem so friendly with… Lelouch." She whispered his name, almost as if a prayer to be true. Her features pooling together into a stern one once again, barely showing her true feelings for that half moment. "Take him to a room in my private sweets, along with the two girls. Keep them under guard and do not let them leave. But bring them whatever they request. Darlton! Take Euphemia to a ship and take her to Britannia. If someone is after her, she will be safer there. No arguments Euphie!" Cornelia shouted as Euphemia stood to object that order. "Suzaku, after escorting Lelouch away you will join Euphemia in Britannia. As her knight it's your job to protect her. Now go!"

"Seems I've arrived too late to help! Some zone this is, if even a Britannian attempts to kill their beloved prince!" Came the voice of Zero suddenly from overhead as he appeared atop the Gawain's shoulders, motioning to two men in ropes within the grasp of the Gawain.

Lelouch immediately noticed that one was the man he'd Geassed… While the other must be the actually shooter. His eyes flared in anger as he saw him.

"Surely you do not wish to keep with this foolish plan of the Special Zone?!" Zero mocked as Euphemia looked down, tears streaming as riots began breaking out across the stadium at news that the attacker was Britannian. Showing that they would never be allowed a place called home, nor the name Japanese.

"Release those two to us immediately Zero!" Cornelia demanded, leaping into her Knightmare to prepare for a fight should it come. Positioning herself between Euphemia and Zero as she did so.

"With a smile on my face princess. But first I wish a few things to be granted!" Zero demanded.

"And what might that be?!"

"I wish a moment of private talk with the young man who saved Princess Euphemia, safe passage away from here afterwards, as well as you let anyone who wish to leave this, false excuse for Japan, peacefully." Zero demanded with dramatic flair, his arms sweeping to encompass the whole of the stadium.

"This zone will be closed anyways. This was a childish idea, from a child herself. You will be allowed to leave after releasing the prisoner's to me. But as for Lelouch. Yes. I suppose you may speak to him. But quickly." Cornelia acquiesced. Nodding to Guillford who acknowledged her command, stepping forward in his Knightmare to accept the prisoners from the Gawain. "But before you may speak. Which of these two fired the shot?" Cornelia demanded.

"Easy. The one who's every bone in his arm down to his hands is broken." Zero replied, motioning towards one of the two prisoners who was noticeably leaving his arms dangling uselessly at his side, tears in his eyes, as every jarring movement of being transferred to the other Knightmare shocked him with pain.

"Good. He shall receive even worse when I'm done with him." Cornelia darkly threatened. For once grateful that Zero had been here.

Zero stepped forward, offering the open palm of the Gawain for Lelouch to step on. Who did so with slight trepidation as he did so, looking back to make sure Euphemia and Kallen were safe.

/-/-/

The Gawain floated high up into the sky, high above the stadium, C.C. removing the Zero mask once they'd gotten high enough. "What's the plan? What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Honestly. This… I never saw this happening. I'm just glad I could save Euphemia. She was half the reason for coming back and making everything right. For her to just die the same day… I… I probably wouldn't have survived that. Regardless. This is where we are. She's safe and on her way home. I've been seen, and everyone knows I'm alive. Nice job on showing up. There was sure to have been suspicion otherwise. After Cornelia takes a DNA test and assures herself that I'm indeed Lelouch. She will probably be forced to send me to the mainland. But I should be able to pull some strings so Nunnally can stay here. Hopefully that will work. Keep an eye on her while I'm gone. I'll be taking Sayoko, Jeremiah, and Kallen with me I believe. They are already in this with me anyways when they jumped to save me. I have a plan for them I think. But I shall keep it to myself for now. Otherwise keep masquerading as Zero. Do a few drug busts, and other things. Nothing major should happen for a while I hope. Start stocking up on Knightmares, guns, ammunition and other equipment. Buy more property, see if you can get ahold of some submarines, and a few more moving headquarters. I shall return. I do not plan on spending long at the capital. I think an assassination is in order after a few weeks at most. I want to use this to learn as much as I can about my father, and his plans. Including what all he knows. That itself could play a huge part now that the ball of change is rolling." Lelouch ordered as C.C., Ohgi, and Villeta listened intently.

"Alright. We'll do what we can. And don't worry I'll keep a careful eye on Nunnally. Nothing will harm her, I promise." C.C. promised, eyes blazing with the truth of her statement, as she returned Zero's helmet upon her brow while Ohgi and Villeta began lowering the Gawain back to the stadium where Jeremiah and Suzaku waited to transport Lelouch away.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat patiently in his chair, awaiting Cornelia's turn as they sat on opposite sides of a chess board.

"Why." Was her simple answer as she moved her rook.

"Simple. Father sent us away because Nunnally was useless to him, like trash he tossed her out. And he wouldn't even attempt to find out who mother's assassin was. I have no respect for a man like that. Nor do I wish to be associated with him. So I denounced my claim and was sent away to Japan. Where he then attacked, and sent special soldiers to try and kill me. Afterwards. I began a peaceful life at Ashford with Nunnally. We had friends, and a place to be. Why go back to a place where I would have to watch my back for assassinations, from my on family as well as from enemies of Britannia. Or where my sister is looked at as worthless?" Lelouch demanded, calmly moving his bishop as he met her eyes unwaveringly. She the first to break eye contact. Making her next move as Lelouch watched with interest.

"Do you know how long we mourned you? The sleepless nights. The constant comforting of each other? Cornelia demanded, stopping mid turn as tears sprang to life in her eyes as she angrily met Lelouch's seemingly careless look. "We came here to search for you. To see if maybe. Just maybe you exist, and I find this. A man who, yes saved my sister, but seems to be bereft of all life and will to fight. Father will just kill you openly if you come before him like this! You know this don't you?" Cornelia all but shouted at Lelouch.

"Do you really think I've done nothing dear sister?" Lelouch asked, a deadly calm pervading from him as he met her gaze with fiery passion. "Do you think I've let my intellect, or even my body go to waste as I struggled to keep Nunnally's and my existence a secret so she and I can have peace and just live together? Do you think that now discovered I'll stay the way I am? Look at our game. It hasn't even been six turns apiece and already I've won in two moves." Lelouch demanded, his fury breaking through as he pointed to their game.

"How did-?" Cornelia began.

"When I return to Britannia, it will be as a survivor, a rebellious one albeit, but a survivor none the less. And I will take to my role as Lelouch vi Britannia, eleventh prince of Britannia in stride and leaving a fire behind me. I will reign terror upon the enemies of Britannia as father would wish. And do you know why?" Lelouch vehemently responded.

"No." Cornelia quietly whispered, shocked into silence by his passion.

"To keep Nunnally safe. To protect her from the den of snakes that is Britannia, and the cobra who is our father." Lelouch finished, sitting down and flicking over Cornelia's king as he did so.

"Any other questions dear sister?" Lelouch sneered.

"Do you still love us?" She whispered out, her eyes downcast as she feared his answer.

"Of course. Why else would I save Euphemia and reveal myself?" Lelouch responded with a quietness that matched her own, stepping forward as he offered her a hug and a look into his eyes where the truth lay.

"Good. Because I've missed you Lelouch. Cocky chess prodigy that you are." Cornelia responded, her mirth returning at his answer, accepting his hug.

"I have a question though Cornelia?" Lelouch began sitting back down as a devious smile played across his face.

"Ask and I will answer." Cornelia responded.

"Do you remember?"

/-/-/

Lelouch sat comfortably in the plane on his way to Britannia. Jeremiah beside him, eyes alert as he watched the other guards aboard the plane with an intensity that many shied away from. Jeremiah had been raised to a Duke for his efforts in protecting Euphemia and Lelouch. He'd already stripped a man of rank for trying to strike Sayoko when she walked even with Lelouch, calling her a dirty eleven as he did so.

He had quickly found himself on the ground with Jeremiah's sword at his throat and a black eye. The man was dragged away in shame by two of his former comrades after being informed that Sayoko was the one who saved Lelouch from the "Japanese" That tried to kill Lelouch and Nunnally, and then remained their caretaker and maid ever since.

Sayoko sat across from Jeremiah and in front of Lelouch. Her eyes constantly roaming the plane, marking exit strategies, and who all was a threat to them.

Kallen was sitting on the other side of Lelouch. Holding his hand comfortingly as she napped, her head leaning against Lelouch's shoulder as she did so. Lelouch protectively glaring at any soldier who stared too long at the red haired beauty who was beside him.

They flew in silence, Lelouch having already discussed what he'd told C.C. to them before they'd left. He'd managed to get Cornelia to leave Nunnally alone for now and let her stay at the school, but she'd insisted on sending Alfred and David Darlton to defend her and stay with her as bodyguards at all times of the day. To which Lelouch had gratefully accepted. But not before discreetly Geassing the two men with the command, "You protect her with your life, you are now loyal to Lelouch vi Britannia at all times." And with a resounding "Yes! Your Highness!" They'd left to carry out their duty, not even remembering their conversation with the prince, but feeling suddenly very duty bound to protect his sister with all they had.

Now he comfortably sat, planning out for everything that could and would happen once they arrived in Britannia. Every once in a while, rubbing his thumb across Kallen' own as they held hands. Happy that she was able to sleep while being surrounded by the enemy.

"Jeremiah. Could you perhaps get me the materials to brew some tea? I'm quiet parched and could use a cup. Just the supplies, I'm sure Sayoko would be kind enough to brew us all some." Lelouch asked.

"At once your highness. You there! Get supplies for making tea! And if it isn't of the best quality aboard this plane, then be assured you will join your old comrade!" He threatened as the mentioned man hurried to do his lords bidding. The fear evident in his eyes as he tried to figure out how to tell what tea supplies are the best.

Thirty minutes later Lelouch, Jeremiah, Sayoko, and a now awake Kallen were all sipping happily on a cup of tea. "Though not the best I've ever had, it hits the spot currently. Jeremiah, please make a note to purchase several tea sets and cups, as well as the finest tea we can upon arrival. I'll need some to be sure." Lelouch mused before taking another sip from his tea.

An officer who was watching all this take place found himself scoffing aloud, annoyed that a Britannian royal was so comfortable with an eleven scum, and praising the weak watered drink they preferred. But his thoughts never made it that far as his face erupted in pain as scorching hot tea was tossed in his face then poured atop his head when he kneeled screaming his comrades watched on. Some with disapproving glares at him being so disrespectful to their prince, while others with a littly sympathy, but all knowing it was going to happen as that particular man was known to be too vocal, and disrespectful of royalty if they didn't fit his perfect idea of royalty. He'd already been hit for scoffing at Euphemia and Suzaku when escorting them to Britannia a week before.

"Should another sound like that escape you, newly appointed private, you will find yourself leaving the plane before we land without a parachute. Am I understood?" Jeremiah questioned in deadly quiet as he yanked the man's rank off his coat, taking his gun. Deeming him unworthy of bearing one.

At the man's nod, his eyes still closed in pain as he struggled to stand straight and salute Jeremiah spoke. "Good. To the rest of you. Watch yourselves. This is a prince of Britannia. And one who survived for years alone among the Japanese people. You would do well to respect him. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" They shouted in unison, even the man who'd scoffed, still trying to rub tea from his eyes and ignore the burning sensation he felt all over his face.

"Good. Now Sayoko? Could you possibly brew another pot? This one seems to have been all drank." Jeremiah commented with a smile to Sayoko who blushed but nodded a yes and began on another pot. Trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter at Jeremiah's behavior, and the fear on all of the soldiers face as they stole sideways glances at their comrade.

Thank you Jeremiah. I was afraid my first act as a reinstated prince would be the execution of a squadron of guards for disrespecting my soon to be fiancé and personal Knights." Lelouch commented easily as Kallen sputtered, choking on the tea she'd been drinking as Sayoko's eyes widened at the prospect of being formally announces as Lelouch's knight and all the power and such that would come with it. As the soldiers all stood straighter, one even walking across and striking his comrade in the face to show his disapproval of his behavior and to get into the good graces of the prince who'd just threatened to kill an entire squadron for one man's indiscretion. While Jeremiah just erupted into laughter at everyone's reaction.

Secretly though he was ecstatic to become a knight. Surely he was proving himself to his master to whom he's sworn himself. To stand in for Marianne's death, and traitorous action of subjugating the world to their vision.


	8. Chapter 8

**ScarletRoofs- It's arrived and waiting for you to read it. And do not worry, we'll get to Cornelia's reaction and what happened there soon enough.**

**Gacsam- Ha. Arigato. Now how's this chapter for you?**

**DemonsAnarchy- (I feel you) it's definitely going to be a time to remember. Enjoy.**

**Vegasassassin- There are plans for V.V. Just wait and see.**

**R.D.T.- Is that a bad fast, or a good fast?**

**Matronium- I'm glad you like it. Here is some more for you.**

**Guest- I'm glad you like the fluff. And don't worry, there's more to come in later chapters.**

**Tsurugi- At first I was debating on verbally insulting you on being so quickly judgmental before knowing the reasons to something. But I've decided just to inform. I'm not looking for OC's to make as main characters. I personally hate stories with OC's where the story is more about them than other characters. It's annoying. So do not think my story will go that way. I'm just looking for OC's who will have small roles, and maybe be mentioned once or twice during the story for when I need someone with a name, not just "this is one of my trusted guards" Etc. I would prefer, "Tsurugi is one of our loyal guards, though he has a problem of speaking before thinking." Or when I need someone with specific information for a part in the story. Such as, "Kagami was a tall looking fellow, standing at 6'5, with blonde hair and hazel eyes he looked ready for anything, trustworthy too. Lelouch could see why he was chosen as one of the royal guards."etc. So please. Calm yourself before judging something. Get information before rambling on about a story going down the drain.**

**Geasszero- Well here you go. The meeting is here.**

**Patrickthenobelman- More has arrived. And you will certainly learn all these things soon enough.**

Chapter 8

Their plane landed two days after departing from Japan. Lelouch stepped of the plane with confidence, dressed in a striking tux of dark raven blue with a dark royal purple bow tie and vest. Drawing in a deep breath of air after landing on the ground. "I must say, there is something about the air here. Now come on my dear. Shall we?" Lelouch questioned to the gorgeous woman who stood at the top of the exit ramp.

"Of course your majesty." Kallen responded with ease, head held high as she stepped off plane. Dressed in a slender form fitting red dress, one strap over her left shoulder, leaving her right bare. The dress being not too low cut, but neither was it high collared, the ended at her feet, barely covering her red high heels she wore underneath. Instead it set her off with a regal look as her striking eyes took in her surroundings. Her hair held back by a gem embroidered head band, a tear shaped diamond necklace with two smaller matching tear shaped ruby's on either side of it hanging from her neck. Finished off with a large diamond ring upon her ring finger as she stepped off the plane with grace and finesse.

"Come Jeremiah, Sayoko." Lelouch called up to the two exiting individuals. Both stepping off with grace and an air of dangerous calm. Their eyes constantly roaming for signs of danger. Jeremiah was dressed in a white coat and pants, both embroidered down the sleeves, around the cuffs, and down the outside of the pant legs in orange satin, a sword on his left hip, a gun upon his other.

Calmly tugging at the sleeves of his suit, he reached his hand out for Sayoko. Who graciously accepted, proffering her left hand, adorned with a diamond ring conjoined with a gold band on her ring finger. The band matching a similar yet larger band upon Jeremiah's own ring finger.

Sayoko was dressed in version closely resembling Jeremiah's, hers being white with teal blue trim, her coat ending equal with her ribs, the sleeves being three-quartered in length. With two katanas in a single sheath on her right hip, with a Kunai sheath containing five Kunai.

Together the two pairs walked away from the plain, not even glancing backwards as a small group of royal soldiers formed up behind them.

/-/-/

They were ushered directly to the throne room. Britannia's dignitaries and nobles gathered around the throne where the Lelouch's father sat. Charles zi Britannia, a sneering grin marring his face as Lelouch walked easily into the room, past his angry sibling's faces at his return, straight to the foot of the throne. "Hello father. Or should I say your majesty?" Lelouch questioned, bowing before his father, Kallen and the other's following his lead.

"So. The little princeling returns. Have you learned anything other than cowering in fear after we took over Japan? Refusing to come out and show your face?" The Emperor goaded. Knowing exactly what Lelouch had been up to, but waiting to see his response.

"You wound me father. I have been busy in my exile. You see, when you invaded, a group of Britannians came to killed me. But luckily they weren't counting on the Japanese resistance they met. And I survived. I've been figuring out who it was that tried to have me killed. And luckily enough in now know who. But that's a matter for another time. They will receive their due soon enough." Lelouch easily responded, fixing his stare upon each of his siblings, his gaze lingering on Carine ne Britannia longer than any others.

"Well then. Perhaps I was mistaken. Why have you returned here Lelouch?" Charles questioned, a slight chuckle escaping him at Lelouch's inferred threat to Carine.

"I was called here. I did not choose this. So the real question father… is why have you called me to return?" Lelouch daringly returned his question.

"I see you're still as headstrong as ever. But that is good. Any lesser man in your position would have been broken and meek. I still see a fire in your eyes. To be frank some your siblings are starting to disappoint me. They've become tepid. Too comfortable with where they are. They need something to motivate them. Or should I say someone who is a threat to their position. I have gathered information on you from your time there. It seems you spent it playing chess against weak willed nobility, taking their money from them like candy from a babe?" The Emperor questioned. A glint in his eyes as Lelouch looked to him, a slight watchfulness entering his eyes as he looked at his father.

"Yes. They offered to "teach me a lesson" instead I left teaching them a lesson. As well as several hundred thousand richer. Even more in some cases." Lelouch offhandedly responded.

"True. You are most assuredly my son. But prove yourself more so. I wish to see what you will do now that you are back Lelouch. You intrigue me." At this the Emperor stepped down from his throne walking up to Lelouch so no one else could hear his next words. "I wish to see what you will do now that you have returned. I will leave you precious Nunnally alone, I shall even give you my word no harm shall come to her. And in return, you play to my tune for a bit. Stay here before you try to escape, as you are undoubtedly thinking of doing. Isn't that right Zero?" The Emperor questioned quietly.

Lelouch's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he suppressed it. He'd known his father had known who he was ahead of time, but he hadn't thought it had been so early in the game. Must be to do to C.C.'s connection to his mother before she cut it off. "What good is a title with no resources?" Lelouch questioned, doing his best to hide his surprise.

"Easy. Your mother's and yours fortunes were never touched, so in fact you've only been gaining even more money and riches since you've been gone as none have been spent. You must be close to the finances Schneizel has at his hands. You are leagues ahead of Carine and Guinevere as they've been spending their fortunes on trivial things as fast as they make and earn it. Odysseus has more obviously as he's the oldest. But he is weak and simple. So I doubt you even see him as a problem. And for other resources, I will grant you anyone you wish to start your private little army." The Emperor offered temptingly.

Lelouch waved away the comment of Odysseus, he was little more than a fly in Lelouch's way. "Anyone? No matter who they are under?" Lelouch questioned with a raise eyebrow, doubting his father.

"Yes. Anyone. Except for a Knight of the round that is. But I will lend, say two of them to you. At least until you find your own group of elites. Which I'm sure you will waste no time in doing."

"Fine. I agree. But remember. No harm to Nunnally. If I so much as smell that something is wrong. I will be gone and causing you more problems than you've ever dealt with before." Lelouch threatened, fixing the Emperor with his harsh glare.

This only serving to illicit a hearty laugh from the Emperor as he strode back up and sat upon his throne. "I hereby reinstate you Lelouch vi Britannia as eleventh prince of Britannia, you have access to all of your mother's and yours funds. As well as I grant you Aries Villa as your own to do with as you please. You may send me your requested personal this evening and they will arrive at your home before dark. Now let us celebrate the return of perhaps my most cunning child!" The Emperor shouted, looking pointedly at three of his present children. Guinevere, Carine, and Odysseus looked down in shame. Though anger flickered across both Guinevere's and Carine's face. They wouldn't take this lying down.

"Before that father, I have a few announcements to make." Lelouch spoke with authority as his eyes glittered.

"By all means. Speak!" The Emperor commanded, intrigued by what announcement Lelouch was about to make.

"First off. I'm formerly announcing that Jeremiah and Sayoko Gottwald are to be my knights." Lelouch began. Dramatically raising his hand as he pointed to them. The two stepping forward and bowing to the Emperor before standing straight again as whispers immediately broke out at the announcement of yet another numbered knight.

Waiting for the whispers to die down, Lelouch stood patiently, smiling as he heard them whispering. "And I am willing to bet the two of these could defeat any warrior you can present to me." Lelouch dared, eyeing the crowd for a challenger.

Carine, seeing her chance to put her brother in his place quickly strode forward to meet his challenge. "I will accept that bet. My own knight's shall show yours their place quickly enough." She stated, motioning specifically towards Sayoko.

"What shall we bet then dear sister?" Lelouch questioned easily.

"I will bet you, anything of mine you request, and you can put Aries Villa on the line." She demanded. Thinking he wouldn't dare risk that.

"Is that all? Then I accept. When shall we have this bet take place? And since you've chosen the wager, and will choose the time. I shall choose the competition. Sound fair?" Lelouch smoothly responded, stepping up to face her, as Kallen tried hiding her smile at his antics.

"U-U-Uh. Tomorrow then. At the royal stadium. Noon!" She responded quickly, trying to save face at being so surprised at his acceptance.

"Good! The competition shall be thus, for Jeremiah a sword duel, and for Sayoko a simple fight shall be sufficient. Shall we go first blood, or submission?"

"Submission of course." Carine responded with an evil glint in her eyes at the prospect of blood and violence.

"Perfect. I shall see you then. Now if there are no more annoyances I shall continue." Lelouch shouted again, giving Carine as passing glance as he said annoyance. Causing laughter from his father, and a huff of anger from her. "I would also like to introduce my lovely fiancé. Kallen Stadtfield. Soon to be Kallen vi Britannia!" Lelouch shouted, taking her hand and pulling her forward beside him, presenting her to the king.

"I would question why you've chosen such low nobility Lelouch. But I can see that she carries herself as you mother did. Beauty and danger all in one. I suppose she's not a bad fighter Lelouch?" The Emperor appraised, eyeing Kallen with newfound interest.

"Yes. It is my opinion there isn't a person here who could best her in a Knightmare." Lelouch proudly stated, causing Kallen to blush profusely as the Emperor once again found himself laughing aloud as many of the people shouted their indignation.

"Do not insult us thus that a mere petty noble could defeat our elite unless you plan on backing it up, young pup!" Guinevere shouted angrily, having enough of her younger brother's antics.

"Do you care to make a wager then as well dearest?" Lelouch questioned in a sickly sweet voice. "I'll wager, hhmm, your newest Knightmare tech, against the Knightmare she'll be using. A very experimental Knightmare I'd been able to get my hands on. The only other with one like it being one of Zero's famous Black Knights. Seems I wasn't the only one to blackmail the inventor of this model and make a copy. Though mine is a little more advanced than theirs." Lelouch easily spoke. Surprise mounting from everyone in the room at Lelouch's brazen mention of the rebel leader in area eleven.

"Did you happen to bring this Knightmare with you on the plane Lelouch?" Charles mocked, knowing no such Knightmare had arrived.

"No father, but tomorrow morning a plane will arrive with all the resources, and a few personal I've gathered over the years. They will be bringing it, along with a few other special toys of mine." Lelouch answered, facing the king. "Now, do you accept Guinevere? I'll even allow you to choose anyone you wish to fight. They need not be yours." Lelouch taunted.

"Ha! Then I accept. I ask father to graciously lend me a Knight of the round to battle this rabble." She spoke, turning to face her father, waiting for his acceptance.

"Fine. But you shall not get the Bismark. I shall grant you Luciano. That is the only choice you'll have from me." Charles agreed.

"He will do perfectly!" Guinevere finished, smiling fiendishly at Lelouch, who returned the smile with grace.

"Then I shall see you on the field tomorrow as well." Lelouch commanded. "Come. Let us retire to my home. I'm tired and in need of rest. Father, you shall receive my list in two hours." Lelouch finished, walking out of the room arm in arm with Kallen, as Jeremiah and Sayoko followed suit. Each watching for threats as they left.

/-/-/

They arrived at Aries Villa, exiting the car as they strode towards the strangely lit house. They entered to find it bustling with life as servants, maids, and guards roamed around the building, coming to a halt as they entered.

"It's his lord Lelouch. Bow!" One of the guards shouted, everyone doing as commanded, many smiling at the return of the child of Marianne.

"What is this?! Why are you all here?" Jeremiah questioned suspiciously, standing in front of Lelouch, as Sayoko did the same for Kallen, each of theirs hand resting on their swords.

An older maid stepped forward, tears in her wise eyes as she looked lovingly at Lelouch. "Ah. Young master. You have returned. When Euphemia brought news of your return, and that you would be coming here. Our hearts leapt with joy. Your father called all the old staff of your mother's, even retrieving many of her old guard who are viciously loyal to her still. We immediately began repairing the house, getting everything in order for your return. I doubt you remember me young one, but I am—"

"Ella… I remember you well. You made the best food when I was younger. You were Nunnally's and mine's personal maid." Lelouch finished, a tear in his own eye as he remembered the gentle and kind older lady.

"You remember." Ella whispered, a sigh of joy escaping her lips. "We are here to serve you young master. Please accept our vow of allegiance and loyalty." Ella finished, bowing as everyone else came forward, lining up and doing the same.

"By all means." Lelouch said, motioning for them to continue.

One at a time they came forward, stating their name, skills, and position in the house. Followed by a vow of loyalty to Lelouch till they die.

There were maids who'd served his mother and been keepers of the house since they were children. Servants who'd worked hard to repair the home to its former glory, before tragedy struck. Soldiers and guards, who swore their loyalty to Lelouch, eyes bright with the promise of death to whoever would attempt to attack their beloved master, and child of Marianne. Many feeling they'd failed Marianne, and so planned to do their best for her son.

The last to step forward was Ella, who bowed and stated vowed loyalty to Lelouch before stepping forward and asking for a private word with Lelouch.

"Of course. To my room?" Lelouch questioned, heading up the stairs as he did so.

"Of course. James! Michael! Follow." Ella turned, commanding as the two selected nodded and came forward, falling in behind Jeremiah and Sayoko. Lelouch noticed one was the head of the guard, the other the head of the servants.

As they neared the top of the stairs, Lelouch began heading up the left stair case which led to his old room. "Oh no young Master. We have prepared your mother's old room for you and your fiancé. We've redone the entire room for you. Though I hope you don't mind, we delved into your mother's funds to do so." Ella commented, looking down as she mentioned having to have used Lelouch's money he'd only just become aware of.

"No worries. That's perfectly fine. Shall you lead the way then Ella? I don not remember my way fully around this house, and it seems as if some changes have been made." Lelouch graciously answered, beckoning for her to take the lead.

"With pleaser your highness." Ella said, bowing and walking forward.

They quickly arrived in front of two large double doors, with Lelouch's crest emblazoned upon them. Lelouch put his hands to the door, softly remembering that fateful day that began it all. His mother's death, and how this room had looked while she was alive and he'd been young. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors and strode in.

He had to stop once entering, his breath taken away at how it looked. The entire room had been redone in shades of blue, purple, and black. Two royal purple plush velvet chairs faced each other, a marble chess set between them, ready for a game. With a matching couch on the other side, while on a small table next to the couch sat a tea pot, steam pouring out the spout to show readymade tea inside.

"We did all we could to learn about you. We learned of your love for Tea, though we don't know much of it, we plan to learn, and so we bought a simple set. But as soon as you tell us your preferences and what is best we shall purchase better your highness." James informed, stepping forward to pour everyone a cup of tea as he did so.

"This is lovely. Thank you." Lelouch answered, turning suddenly as Michael shut the door behind everyone. Jeremiah and Sayoko immediately drawing their swords as it banged close.

"Do not fret!" Elle shouted, stepping forward with her hands raised. "We've done more to this room then just decorate. James could you elaborate?"

"With pleasure. Many of the kingdom know you hate for your father and Britannia. Though with the act you put up at the court, which was broadcasted to all of Britannia, many will doubt this. Thinking maybe you just hate your siblings and are aiming for the throne. But I, along with James, and Ella saw through your act. Or more specifically Ella did, and shared her perceptions with us. Apparently when younger, you would put acts on like this often. The only way Ella could tell if you were serious or not, was you would always raise your hand a certain way. A motion you employed many times tonight." James began with a smile as Lelouch looked towards the older maid who then copied his sweeping arm gesture with a precision that caused both Jeremiah and Kallen to erupt into laughter.

"Do not worry. I'm the only one to know this. I never even told your mother about it. She'd always have to ask me to help her when you were being petulant so she'd know if you were serious or not." Ella said with a smile, reminiscing about Lelouch as a child.

"We also noticed someone else who was known to often to this grand gesture." James said with a knowing smirk to Lelouch. "It seems the infamous Zero uses the same gesture often." James finished, backing off as suddenly Sayoko's kunai was at his throat, as Jeremiah aimed his sword at Michael's and gun at Ella as Lelouch looked in amazement at the three gathered before him.

He erupted into laughter, causing confusion to break out from everyone in the room. "To think. I'd be sold out by a simple gesture. To someone who as like a mother to me. If you know this, then you know I cannot simply let you wander about with this knowledge." Lelouch finished, sobering up quickly as he met each of theirs gaze.

"You misinterpret your highness. We are with you. Even if you go against Britannia we will help. And there are many out there who I think would do the same, though I'd say we wait and gauge that as we go. We wish to swear our loyalty to you, as both Zero, and Lelouch. To whoever you really are. We wish to serve." Ella began.

"AS I'd been saying about the room. These walls are sound proofed, with those doors closed, no one, listening device or no can hear what we discuss in here. As well as it's bullet and explosion proof. It's set up with access to all the security systems around and in the Aries Villa, even having access to sound. IT's been double checked for bugs, and has a disruptor in here. So if any are placed, they won't get anything. There are several other features that we can discuss later. We did this to prove our loyalty. Which is also why we wished to talk here. We knew there were no ears in here." James discussed.

"Ella is the head maid, James the head servant, and I'm the head of your guards. All of us served under your mother, and we wish to serve under you as well. To the fullest that that entails. With this, you'll always know you'll have my most trusted guards at your back. Ella and James, can use their maids and their own places, to get information from other servants, as well as any visiting nobility when you aren't in the room and such. People talk in front of us, as they don't see us as a threat." Michael added in, finally speaking up.

"I do see the wisdom in this. But just let me double check something." Lelouch began, his eye lighting up with the Geass sigil as he captured their gazes. "Is everything you've said true, or are you working for someone else? My father perhaps?" Lelouch questioned.

"No. Everything we've said is truthful. We would serve you to our deaths." They answered as one, their eyes glazed over in submission.

"Good." Lelouch finished, his eye no longer glowing as he released them from his hold. "Welcome to the fold then." Lelouch finished once their eyes cleared and they'd looked around the room quiet confused as to what had just happened. "First off I'm going to tell you something that must remain a secret."

"Your highness. Do you really think you should tell them?" Jeremiah questioned, knowing what Lelouch was about to say.

"Yes. As we've seen they can be trusted. Do not worry. Now as I was saying I have ability called Geass, this gift can be given only be special people. I happen to know one, they are aligned with me currently. My gift is the power called ultimate obedience. By making eye contact and speaking my commands to them, they must do them. No matter what they be. I just used it on each of you to make sure you were telling the truth." Lelouch began as their mouth's opened in surprise, confusion and disbelief evident.

"Can you show us some proof? This is hard to believe." Ella hesitantly asked.

"Of course. Michael my friend. Would you kindly stand on one leg, clap and howl like a dog?" Lelouch commanded Michael, his eye glowing red. Michael immediately reacted, doing just as instructed, while Ella and James watched in surprise. "That's enough thank you. Now James would you please spin in a circle five times while reciting any poem you desire?"

James immediately began as Michael watched on in disbelief. "Forgive me for doubting your highness." Ella commented. Bowing as she did so, followed soon after by James and Michael. "Do these others also bear such gifts?"

"I will not say who else does or doesn't have these gifts that work for me. It is possible to read people's minds with these gifts. Therefor I cannot have you running around with that vital information. At least until one of my plans comes to fruition." Lelouch commented in passing. Eliciting a curious look from Sayoko and Kallen.

"But I do wish to bring you up to speed with our plan. On the plane we managed to get some time alone and speak privately. Since you will be an integral part of my plans while here, I shall inform you of them. First of all, I was able to make several last minute plans after being discovered and before being sent back here. Mostly these outfits you see us in. I decided the best disguises for us would be these. Kallen and I were just dating, now we are getting married. It will offer her some protection, a reason to be near me at all times, and to move freely about Britannia. Jeremiah and Sayoko were but interested in each other beforehand, just neither had yet admitted it. I'm rushing things here, but I had them marry on the plane ride over, it's best for Sayoko to be tied to the title of Knight of Lelouch, as well as a Britannian. Especially a duke, making her a duchess by default and adding to her ability to move about freely." Lelouch began, everyone taking a seat as Ella and James served tea to everyone.

"We will keep this up, Ella if you can have a large room nearby prepared for Jeremiah and Sayoko, they've already agreed to share a room, and Kallen and I shall share this room. On the plane tomorrow there will be a few of the Black Knights in disguise aboard, as well as four shall arrive tonight, they will all need rooms until we get something better set up as well. James, I shall need you to have someone run this list to Charles zi Britannia for me. Have someone you trust who will not slip a peek at the list. Michael if one of your guards could escort the man there." Lelouch ordered, pausing as all three left for a moment to get their people working on his first orders.

Upon their return Lelouch continued. "Thank you. James, I will also need you to begin the immediate building of a large warehouse on our grounds, near the back and out of sight. Make it seem like a well armored and guarded warehouse where I do my research with Knightmares and such. But in truth I wish you to build a large underground complex, where all the real work shall be done. It needs state of the art computers, and Knightmare building supplies. I'll have a better list of what that will be tonight when a few of our new guests arrive. I will also need you to go out and buy some supplies for us."

"Yes master. What supplies will you need?" James questioned, attentively listening to his young master.

"I need a whole wardrobe for all four of us you see here. Something that befits our status. For Sayoko and Jeremiah, make sure they are easy to move around in, in case of fights or other such things. I will require some princely attire I suppose, but make sure to give it a dark and dramatic flair. Capes and high collars are appreciated." Lelouch stopped to smile as everyone chuckled a bit. "Kallen will need a mix of dresses and such befitting at soon to be princess, as well as some attire easy to move around in. Her battle suit for her Knightmare will arrive tomorrow so no worries about that. I would like you to purchase a couple tea sets, as well as some specific types of tea which Jeremiah will tell you about later tonight. For now that will be all I'll need you to retrieve. But be sure there is more to come." Lelouch informed. Nodding to James as he wrote everything down that Lelouch was asking for.

"Ella when our guests arrive, please bring them directly to this room. Michael I would like guards posted outside till ordered to leave. Jeremiah, Sayoko, and Kallen are to be the only ones in here, and I won't want any intrusions."

"Yes your highness!" Michael acknowledged as Ella just bowed.

"And Ella, if you wouldn't mind, in the morning I would love some of your special breakfast pies you would make when I was a child. That would be lovely."

"I'm surprised you remembered those. Your mother would throw a fit when I fed those to you. But they were your favorite, and the way your eyes would light up every time I pulled one out made it worth your mother's ire." Ella commented affectionately.

"That will be all. Thank you." Lelouch finished, smiling to them as the three filed out, closing the door behind them as they did so.

"You sure told them a lot." Jeremiah commented, unsure how he felt about that.

"They won't be a threat. I trust them. Especially Ella. I remember her well from when I was a child. And I remember James vaguely as well. Jeremiah do you remember Michael at all?"

"Yes. He was a good soldier then. Loved your mother like I did. All in all I suppose I'd trust him." Jeremiah finally said after a moment's pause.

"What luck though that we already have help once getting here." Kallen commented.

"Agreed. It was worrisome at first. But I suppose it doesn't help to keep questioning it. Just let it run its course. Soon things are going to get hard, and who knows what the next curveball is going to be. We'll just have to work with it. Jeremiah, I would like you to begin training more with Sayoko and learn Shinozaki from her. I would also like to increase my training as well. Not until after the battle tomorrow." Lelouch began.

"I must say. I'm glad that everything went almost exactly as you'd predicted it would with your sisters and father." Jeremiah commented. Thinking back to their conversation on the plane, where Lelouch had told them he planned to make a bet with his sisters, they'd be itching to put him in his place and he needed to show them he was better than them before they got too out of hand. Schneizel was going to be enough to deal with when he arrived back at Pendragon.

"Yes. Once again I'm sorry for having to use you like this. But I trust you can beat them. I've studied Carine's guards. They are good, but not as good as we've become. And Kallen, we already know of your abilities, its good you retained all of your training and skills from the first time around. They will come in handy. I'm sorry to say we won't have the flight enabled Guren yet. Rakshata is still working on that. But you will at least have the Guren at its best minus that. It will put it enough ahead of the old version we've been using so there shouldn't be too many questions raised about it."

"Well then. Let's hope tomorrow goes just as planned." Kallen said, just a knock sounded on the door.

"That must be our guests. Sayoko would you please let them in." Lelouch questioned, turning himself slightly to face the door.

With a nod, Sayoko strode over, opening one of the double doors to reveal Anya, Gino, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku waiting outside. Suzaku strode confidently in, nodding his greeting to Jeremiah and Kallen, before quickly hugging Lelouch. "Thank you once again for saving her. Know I'm with you to the end. No matter what other changes come." Suzaku whispered in his ear before releasing him and taking a seat. Accepting a cup of tea from Sayoko.

Lelouch waited till everyone was seated and served a drink before clasping his hands in front of his face, turning to look at Gino, Anya, Lloyd, and Cecile with a devious grin Lelouch began. "So I'm curious you four. Do you remember?"


	9. Chapter 9

**PatricktheNobelman- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. How's this one look?**

**MODDEF- Don't worry. I have everything under control.**

**Cheapsk33t- Glad I could at least mildly confound you. And yes, I'm not a fan of people randomly appearing in another's bed. As well as, yes Anya's Geass. What to do eh?**

**Biscione- Perhaps. You should PM me some more information on the two. I'm interested to say the least. But since I haven't delved too far from Lelouch's storyline, I don't know much about them. And as for Anya. You'll have to read and find out. Enjoy.**

**Gacsam- Like I could let it end that easily? And as to Omakes. I haven't decided. If people express a desire for one on a certain part of the story I'm certainly open to hear and consider it.**

**Geasszero- That time could perhaps be now.**

**DemonsAnarchy- Again? Yes she does. And that shall be addressed. And yes, Ass shall be kicked.**

**ChunkyFunkyMonkey- yes someone else already pointed that out. **

**Guest 1- I appreciate the heads up, I thought I'd had this tagged already. Well it is now at least. And we'll see. It's definitely looking like it'll stay this pairing.**

**Guest 2- I feel you on the whole deviation thing. And Rolo will soon make hi appearance. I promise you that.**

**Islamy96- Thank you, I'm hoping this is one of a kind, as what's the point of copying someone else's story? As to the "too many character spin offs." I'm not worried at all. Thank you though. I have a document that has all the characters, their abilities, Geass if they have one (Or will), along with my main plot for the story, and every sub-plot and small event's that will occur. Effectively keeping me at least ten chapters ahead. So writers block won't be a problem. So warning heard, but politely dismissed.**

Chapter 9

Lelouch watched as everything unfolded before him. The moment he spoke the word remember, Jeremiah sprang forward, putting a hand on either side of Anya's head before putting his forehead to the top of hers, his eyes lighting up Geass red as he concentrated.

A scream tore itself from Anya's mouth, a scream which halfway through transformed into the scream of an older woman, before returning to Anya's voice.

Lelouch watched, curious as to what might happen now. He waited for several minutes, as the four recovering individuals stared at him, eyes wide as they watched him. Waiting.

As soon as he was sure his mother's soul had been removed, and apparently made it wherever without any information on him. He looked to his guests. "Hello everyone."

"H-H-How are you alive?" Gino asked, barely keeping himself calm. He'd hated Lelouch while alive. But after Nunnally and the other's informed him of Lelouch's reasons, he'd more or less come to terms with him. And in his own way honored him.

"This is quiet peculiar." Lloyd spoke, leaning back with a smile on his face as he examined Lelouch.

"Thank you! Thank You!" Anya shouted, jumping up and hugging Jeremiah tight.

"Sh. It's alright my dear. You're you now. No more strings on you. You're free." Jeremiah spoke tenderly, holding her as she held him tight, tears escaping her eyes as she held him.

"Let us have some tea while everyone wraps their head around what's happened, and why I've returned. Sayoko?" Lelouch promptly started. Sayoko bowing her head and begging on some tea for her master.

They sat sipping tea as Cecile and Gino continued to star at Lelouch, as Lloyd simply enjoyed his tea, delighted by the recent turn of events. Anya just happy remembering everything, and having her memories.

"Now I shall begin. As you can all see, I'm back. And I'm here to redo everything but better. Things have already changed from the past timeline, you can all see this. I'm gathering my army, the Black Knights have been formed, and I've started my own group of Geass users to combat my father's and V.V.'s. Now I'm looking for my own Knights, and my own inventors. Are you four up to the task? My father has already granted me you Lloyd, Cecile. But Anya and Gino are only on loan till I actually have an army here to help him conquer the world. As it stands, I'm the only one who can remind people about the other timeline. As far as I know anyways. No one has tried stopping me, or joining me knowing who I am, or who I was. Now of course my father knows I'm Zero. But that is all. Now what say you? Care to join me in bringing peace with less blood shed?" Lelouch questioned, sitting back as he clasped his hands in front of him, watching them all carefully. The emotions and thoughts raging across many of their faces. Except for one.

"Well I'm in. I feel that you will help me jump ahead in Knightmare making, and will use them often no? Plus I can see my favored Devicer is already in your hands, and on your board?" Lloyd answered, pointing to Suzaku who stood next to Jeremiah. Watching everything unfold with a calm demeanor. Lloyd met his eyes, his calm yet intrigued smile still upon his face.

"You would be correct." Lelouch conceded.

"Then I'm aboard. Cecile?"

"Yes. I'm in." Cecile responded calmly. Still trying to come to terms with everything. But knowing that Lelouch was the best option of those she could side with.

"Good. James outside will escort you to your rooms. Tomorrow, I have some friends arriving. Rakshata and her staff will be among them. I expect you to gather your team with hers, and get the Lancelot, Guren, and other Knightmares up and running to their specs and performances of Zero Requiem. Then let us look for more improvements. Preferably make brand new models. I wish Kallen, and Suzaku to be able to use their current models for now. Can that be done?"

"I must work with Her?!" Lloyd began whining.

"Earl! That's enough. Yes Lelouch, that can be done. Do you have a place for us to work?" Cecile interrupted, silencing Lloyd's whining before it could begin.

"Good. And yes. They will bring a mobile lab with them, while my Servant James begin building and underground lab for you underneath a warehouse which will house whatever regular use Knightmares you come up with, or upgrade. Will that be good?" Lelouch answered.

"Yes. That will be fine. Come Lloyd. Let's find our rooms and prepare for tomorrow. We have a tournament to attend." Cecile finished, standing up and pulling a still visibly irked Earl along with her.

"So Gino. Anya. What do you say?" Lelouch finally asked upon Cecile and Lloyd's exit. Turning his piercing gaze upon them.

"I'm in." Anya answered quickly. Noticeably sitting as close to Jeremiah as she could.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. And I promise, as long as you are near us my mother will never enter you again." Lelouch solemnly promised, meeting her eyes so she could see the truth in his own.

"Thank you. Is there a room for me?" She questioned quietly.

"Of course. Ella will show you the way once you're outside." Lelouch answered.

"Thank you. Goodnight everyone. I shall see you tomorrow. Please make the right choice Gino." Anya finished, laying a hand on his shoulder before she left.

"You are the only one left Gino. What is your answer?"

"I hated you. So. Much. You took everything I believed in, everything I strove for. And turned it on its head. I couldn't tell you up from down for month's after your death. I was so confused, and hurt. You ruined the world I'd known. Then I find out you actually made it better. Did what people have strove to do for their lives, and you did it in a few years. And no one knew it. No one but the few of us who fought close on. Those who strove to stop you. Who you allowed to live though we fought against you. I hated you for that. That you couldn't stay a demon in my eyes. That I knew. And now here you are. Alive again, but not yet striving to be the demon. You wish to make what you'd made before. But you say you want less blood, less killing. Less sacrifice. Nothing of the likes of what you wish can be attained with little bloodshed. Surely you know this?" Gino questioned, his eyes meeting Lelouch's unflinchingly as he spoke.

"I do. But in this fight. I WILL come out on top. I won't be destroyed like last time. Euphemia will live, Nunnally will always be with me, and never have to take a life. Everything will work. I will defeat my father, save the world and bring peace. Yes lives will be lost, blood spilt. I know this. Hell everyone knows that! No one who has joined me is under the delusion that no blood will be spilt. But I plan to make sure every life, is the life of my enemy. Or those not close to me or close to those I loved. You join me, you will live. Kallen will live. Jeremiah, Sayoko, Lloyd, Ohgi. Tamaki! All of them. I will not let them die. Not again." Lelouch spoke, standing and raising his voice as he spoke. His emotions taking over as he spoke. "Now do you plan to cower in fear? Or join me in protecting all you've loved, and all you love?!" Lelouch finished with a shout.

"I shall leave that answer up to fate. Tomorrow. Winner will decide for me." Gino finally answered after a moment of silence. "Does that suffice?"

"Indeed. Then please. Allow James to show you to your room. I shall see you tomorrow." Lelouch tiredly answered. Pointing to the door as Jeremiah opened it. Allowing James to enter and wait his commands.

Lelouch collapse into his chair once Gino was gone, exhausted as he was from his long day and short but intense conversation with Gino.

"You should get some sleep my Lord." Jeremiah said. Walking over to help his master stand.

"You are probably correct. Everyone. Thank you for being here. Suzaku, keep my sister safe. I haven't awoken her memories yet. But I will soon. I just plan to wait till I'm ready to leave Britannia. Or I must. Regardless, she would just be a worry if she was running around with memories of everything that has occurred." Lelouch finished, taking Kallens hand as they ushered everyone to the door to leave.

"Will do Lelouch. I'll see you tomorrow then. Kallen, good luck. Show them the power of the Queen will you?" Suzaku finished with a smirk to Kallen who blushed. Mumbling out a "will do" as he walked out.

"Jeremiah, Sayoko. Get some sleep tonight. How much you get will be another thing. You to sharing a bed and all." Lelouch joked as they walked out, a smile on each of their faces as neither denied Lelouch's implication at all.

"We will keep watch over you tonight my lord." Michael said once everyone was out and he was preparing to shut the doors.

"Good. Thank you Michael. Till tomorrow." Lelouch said, closing the door as he did so.

"I'm going to shower real fast. I'll be back." Kallen mentioned as she walked past Lelouch clad in her towel as he lay upon the couch, eyes closed in concentration.

"Enjoy my Queen." Lelouch all but whispered as he lay there.

/-/-/

Lelouch was asleep on the couch when he felt a sudden weight on across his body. Opening his eyes a pinch before leaping in to action, he relaxed when he realized it was Kallen. Then immediately tensed up again once seeing what she was wearing… Nothing.

"Um…. Kallen. Not that I don't love the view, and whatever you're about to start. Need I remind you, that you do have a duel tomorrow? Against a Knight of the round. Perhaps one of the most insane, and psychotic people we've ever faced in our lives, both current and past?" Lelouch questioned, trying hard to keep his focus on her sultry eyes, which met his with a glint as she bit her lip, and began a slow crawl up his body to kiss him.

"Yes. I know. But… Let's have some fun. Please?" Kallen begged, biting her lip again before she began kissing his neck, softly sucking his skin as she lay there.

"You'll need all your energy tomorrow. Please? I promise that tomorrow after your duel…. We can… we can go on a date, I'll show you around town, and then we can do whatever you want. Whatever." Lelouch tried bleeding, eyes closing on their own in pleasure as she kissed and sucked at his neck.

"Anything?" She questioned as she pulled herself up farther, exposing more of herself to his view.

"Anything. I promise!" Lelouch stated, closing his eyes as he felt his resolve crumbling.

"I'll make you eat those words." She whispered with implications as she crawled off of him and left to get dressed. A smile on her face, and sashay in her walk.

"God that was close. I almost lost it there. Keep focused Lelouch." Lelouch pep talked himself, shaking his head as he decided he needed a cold shower. It would have been horrible had he kept her up late, for he knew that dressed the way she was… or wasn't. They wouldn't have just played around tonight. I would have been a whole other game, a different dance.

/-/-/

Lelouch was seated in the stadium in his own private box. Surrounded by royal guards, and within that circle, his own private guards handpicked by Michael. Suzaku and Euphemia sitting to his left, and empty throne to his right.

He looked to the stadium as the crowd erupted, Jeremiah walking out to the center of the ring located at the center of the stadium. Dressed in his Knight's attire, a slight variation of his outfit from their arrival, he waved to the crowd, sword at his side as he smiled to the crowd before saluting Lelouch's box, who returned it with a nod.

He watched in anticipation as Jeremiah's enemy stepped from the other side of the court, fully armored with a large two handed sword upon his back. He crashed his hands upon his chest before saluting his own mistress, Carine waving down to him enthusiastically as she blew him a kiss.

"Oh god. Please end this quickly Jeremiah. I can't stand her." Lelouch muttered, earning a chuckle from Suzaku and Euphemia.

They parted ways, both contestants drawing their weapons as they faced each other.

Lelouch noted with appreciation as Jeremiah began circling the armored man, disappearing momentarily in one of his many blind spots on his helmet. The man began turning, trying to keep up with Jeremiah as they both began circling faster and faster, each waiting for the signal to begin. The man, seemingly ignorant of how fast he was having to move his legs to keep up with the smiling and sidestepping Jeremiah.

The horn sounded as the Emperor gave the signal. Jeremiah moved like lightning, unhindered by armor, he dashed the opposite direction causing his opponent to try and change with him, but encumbered by his armor's weight, and all his momentum pushing him the opposite direction he fell down.

Like a blast from a gun Jeremiah shot forward, reigning down sword blows repeatedly tot eh man's arms, chest and head. His speed and ferocity silencing the stadium as they all watched Jeremiah overpower and destroy the man.

Soon Jeremiah's beaten opponent raised a hand in submission, a horn echoing through the silence to signify the end of the fight.

Lelouch gave a devilish smile towards Carine's booth as she glared across the stadium at Lelouch.

"Step one complete. The first defeated with swiftness and power. The second. The second will suffer." Lelouch muttered as he watched on, the ring being reset as Sayoko entered the ring, followed by her competitor. A tall and handsome gentleman, he handled himself with a dangerous grace. Lelouch could tell from his confident gait, and the sword, along with two small daggers strapped to his thighs, that the man was an accomplished person.

But so was Sayoko. And she had two lifetimes of training under her belt. This man only had one. Let the game begin.

This time the signal to fight was almost instantaneous. But to everyone's surprise, neither of them moved. They stood, watching the other, getting a feeling for how they moved.

Sayoko was the first to attack, two kunai suddenly streaking towards the man's head. But the man was quicker then he looked, his blade seeming to appear in his hand striking down the two blades.

But as he looked back to Sayoko he found her four feet away, both katanas drawn and preparing to strike. Their blades flashed as the man quickly realized he needed a second blade if he was to continue fending off her attacks.

Pushing her back long enough to grab one of his daggers he went on the offensive, pushing Sayoko back momentarily as they changed to the new dynamic of the fight. But Sayoko soon took over again. Pushing the man back slowly as fear seemed to spread from his eyes, to the rest of his face. Seeing his life in tatters reflected in her eyes.

First blood was drawn when two identicle cuts appeared on either cheek of the man as he barely registered the pain. Only realizing he'd been cut when he felt the blood drip down his cheek.

Soon cuts and slices erupted up and down his arms, next his legs. His blood dripping down his body as he struggled to keep up with her increased pace of fighting. Suddenly realizing she'd never been going all out. And that she still wasn't.

He went to raise his hand in submission only to feel the underside of his arm cut deeply by her blade forcing his hand down. He tried his other hand only to be met with the same fate. Both hands clenched tight as he tried backing away to cry out. But the moment he opened his mouth to shout he felt the need to duck, barely dodging as two more Kunai streaked past either side of his head, both would have ensured his vocal cords cut and useless.

A whimper of fear emenated from his mouth as he suddenly found her next to him, slicing his legs and bringing him crashing to the ground. The ref's seemed ready to end the fight, but they weren't allowed to end until he gave them the sign of submission, or verbally announced it. They'd tried doing so in other battles Carine had been involved in. She was usually winning these though, and had even executed one for stopping a fight because one fighter couldn't call out. So they watched, worried as to what they should do.

The crowd watched in frenzied anticipation as Sayoko stepped forward to deal more damage, before suddenly stopping and looking up to Lelouch's box.

As the crowd hushed, Lelouch stood up, accepting a microphone from a nearby servant. "I shall let him live Carine. As he obviously can't cry out himself. And I've heard of your cruelty to refs who stop a fight too soon. So I will give you the chance. Give the submission sign for him, or perhaps easier, just say "I submit to you Lelouch. You win." And I will end this fight. Allowing him to cry out. What say you Carine?" Lelouch commanded everyone's attention as they looked on. In awe of the man who so boldly stood before Carine.

"I will never!" Carine shouted into her own microphone as a servant ran forward to give it to her.

"So be it. You've decided. Sayoko. Continue." Lelouch commanded.

With a nod she went to work, slicing more and more cuts up and down the man as he sat, whimpering as she continued, if he opened his mouth, another cut materialized on his face, causing him to quiet up and whimper in pain as she continued.

Lelouch watched as Carine struggled with the decision. Though she may be one who liked violence, when it was her trusted Knight, she was more apt to mercy. And she knew if she didn't save him, he would be unreliable, if even useful after this. Something she could not have.

She glared across the stadium to Lelouch, her eyes screaming her hate for him across the expanse. Only to be met by his infuriating smirk as he watched her. His smile only growing as she looked back down to the stadium to see her trusted Knight receiving more brutal punishment and marks.

"Sayoko. I think it's time we end the pain. Make sure he can never fight or walk again would you?" Lelouch commanded, as Sayoko nodded, grabbing the man's legs and preparing to cut his hamstring.

"I SUBMIT! YOU WIN!" Echoed across the stadium, silence falling and Sayoko pausing in her bloody work.

"What was that Carine my dearest sister?" Lelouch questioned.

"You heard me. I submit! You win. Just please. Stop!" Carine shouted, her anger coming out as she shook with it, her eyes red with rage as she glared at her younger brother, the arrogant and favored of their father. Even when assumed dead they'd all known Lelouch was his favorite. His return and reinstatement only reinforcing that thought.

"Sayoko. Seems they have surrendered. You may stop. Refs? I believe that is my win… again." Lelouch spoke as the horn sounded, ending the battle Lelouch's flag raised high and carried across the field as Sayoko left to clean up before joining Lelouch in his box.

They began clearing the field in preparation for the Knightmare battle that would occur, the real event everyone had shown up to see. It wasn't every day you got to see a Knight of the Round battle someone. Especially one of their princes' fiancés.

Jeremiah soon appeared at Lelouch's side, followed by Sayoko. Both having changed outfits, their weapons the only thing to remain the same since they'd been in the stadium.

"Well done. Both of you. Flawless. Carine will be sure to hesitate before acting against me. Or Nunnally. Now for Kallen to show Guinevere her place. Then the real fun shall begin." Lelouch spoke, motioning for two servants to supply chairs for his two knights, along with refreshments and food. They hurried to obey. Already getting a warning for Ella and James on what would occur should they displease the master.

/-/-/

It took an hour before the arena was finally ready for the Knightmares. The stage set and the Knightmares and their drivers now standing on opposite end of the arena. Facing each other as they prepared for their elaborate dance.

Lelouch could only smile as he looked to Kallen and her Guren Mk-II. She was beautiful and deadly. And he knew it would only become more so once she began fighting. He looked once over to Luciano inside his Percival, a special box set up for his valkeryie.

Valkeryie which, in time Lelouch planned to make his own. Very soon indeed. Lelouch thought, before once again returning his attention to his love.

The horn blared as they both surged forward. They flew past each other, both dodging the other's first attack as they spun. Their dance beginning.

Kallen fought with a smirk on her face. If I could defeat you once when you had an army. I can defeat you again when it's just you and me.

She attacked with purpose, executing every move flawlessly. Dodging his attacks with ease, her machine clearly being the fastest as everyone watched on. They dodged and struck, back and forth till Kallen made her move.

Grabbing hold of the Percival's lance she fired off her Radiant Wave Surger, his lance bloating and heating up as he quickly attempted to release it.

But he did so with laughter, his voice ringing out over the PA system. "And now victory is mine little girl!"

His secret slash harken on his head shooting forward as he attempted to pierce her chest piece and kill Kallen.

But to his horror she caught it easily, her hand latching on to his face as she came forward. "You're too predictable, old little Luciano. You couldn't be easier to read. If you are a genius then what does that make me? Unless you aren't a genius, and simply a…. failure." Kallen all but whispered quietly to his machine. "Now. Do you submit?" Kallen questioned.

"I REFUSE!" He shouted, hysteria entering his voice as he processed her words. Her insults. This… this…. rabble that insulted him.

Kallen then looked to the Emperor's box, awaiting his decision. His thumbs came down, if a knight could be so easily beaten, he did not deserve to be a Knight.

With a nod Kallen began powering up her Surger before a voice stopped her, silencing the crowd.

"DON'T! Please!"

"Who dare interrupt?" Jeremiah shouted, drawing his sword as he scanned the crowd, his voice being carried across the expanse by Lelouch's Mic which he'd taken. "Speak!"

"I did. Please! My Lord Lelouch. Spare him!" Cried out Lilliana Vergamond.

"And why should I? He refuses to Submit, and I know my headstrong sister won't either. He's been proven to be useless to my father. Why should is spare him?" Lelouch demanded, standing up quickly as he took the mic back from Jeremiah.

"Please! I'll do anything. We'll do anything. Please just spare him!" She begged.

"What do you have that is of worth to me? What can you offer the Demon of Britannia?" Lelouch demanded, creating his own nickname and enigma for here in Britannia as he did so. Announcing what and who he would become to the world.

"Ourselves! The Valkeryie will serve you my lord!" Marika shouted, standing up beside her counterpart.

"Are you not Marika Soresi? Sister to the dishonorable and traitorous Kewell Soresi, who may have aided Zero? That. Soresi?" Lelouch questioned with a devilish smile as Marika visibly flinched at the mention of her brother.

"Yes. He was my brother. But now he is a shame to me and my family. Nothing more." Marika said, her words strengthening her resolve as she accepted that her brother was weak and a traitor. Knowing if she didn't, if she couldn't. Then Luciano would die, and she be kicked to regular infantry. Losing her rank and status. Something she and Lilliana had fought hard for.

"So you will serve me. Lelouch vi Britannia. And no other?" Lelouch questioned, inwardly smiling in joy as everything turned out better than he'd hoped.

"Yes your majesty!" Lilliana shouted, saluting Lelouch as Marika and the other Valkeryie quickly followed suit.

"Then Kallen. You may force eject Sir Luciano. Then join me for dinner and a date." Lelouch finished, turning with a smile as the sound of ejection thrusters sounded off, followed by the crow oohing and aahing over Lelouch having a date. He knew reporters would be swarming. But he was planning on it.

/-/-/

Lelouch smiled across the table to Kallen, laughing inwardly as he watched her seething across from him. Trying to enjoy her meal.

"I swear. I'll kill him. I'll gut him here in front of everyone. All of them. But specifically him." Kallen muttered, only eliciting chuckles from Lelouch.

"Waiter. Could you perhaps give us a better view, as well as some more privacy? My fiancé doesn't seem to like the camera's attention." Lelouch questioned to the waiter who rushed to obey.

"Just follow me my lord, we'll bring you brand new dishes to your new seating. No worries." The man answered hastily, ushering them over to an elevator.

"This spot is reserved privately for your family, so the reporters will have no access to this place." The waiter began as he pulled out a security card, swiping it and selecting the highest floor.

They arrived to a breathtaking view of the nighttime Britannian skyline. Kallen watched in awe, as Lelouch stopped, remembering this place as a child, and how much Nunnally loved the view here. Especially the sunset.

"I'll be back with your meals my lord." The waiter announced, breaking the silence as the elevator doors closed.

"Come. Shall we grab a seat by the window?" Lelouch questioned. Pulling out a chair for her next to the best view of the skyline.

"Thank you. This is lovely. I mean, minus all the reporters swarming us everywhere we went. Other than that it was excellent. But this. This takes the cake. It's so… so beautiful." Kallen began.

"This used to be Nunnally's favorite spot to watch the sunset." Lelouch mentioned quietly, glad that Kallen liked it here.

"I can see why. Speaking of which… Lelouch, I have a question."

"Yes Kallen? I will most likely have an answer." Lelouch smiled.

"Why haven't you awoken Nunnally yet? Or granted her sight back through Jeremiah breaking her Geass at least?" Kallen questioned, visibly confused by these questions.

"Honestly. And to you alone I'd admit, but… I'm scared. Scared of what she might think of me. I know in the end she told me she loved me still. As I lay dying in her arms. But will she not always judge me at least a little for what I'd done? Would she try to stop me now? In the contest with my father, and the world? I do not know. But I'm not sure I could stand to go against Nunnally a second time. The first nearly destroyed me." Lelouch finished at a whisper. Kallen watching him with sad eyes, knowing his pain and only wishing to comfort him. "I will eventually though. I know I can't run from it forever. She'll know something is up, and she'll ask… and then I'll be forced to answer. So I'd rather tell her on my terms. Which will be soon. Preferably once I'm finished here in Britannia." Lelouch mused.

"Well. I think you'll be surprised with her reaction. Your sister is an amazing person. She showed that while you were alive, and even more so those ten years after you'd gone. But she never forgot you. She visited your grave and spoke to you almost every week. It was heartbreaking sometimes. She's sit there, and cry out to you. Telling you over and over that all she needed was you. Nothing and no one else. Other's she'd just tell you about her day, or fold origami cranes, saying once she'd reached a thousand that she'd wish for you to return. Ironic that you did. And not but a year after she finished the last crane." Kallen explained, her eyes staring without seeing as she reminisced about those days and Lelouch's return.

She jolted back to time when she heard it. His intake of breath as he struggled to fight back tears. "How could she love me? Who did so much to her that caused her pain? I Geassed her, lied to her. And promised I wouldn't. But I did. How can she—" He broke down, tears spilling as he thought of his precious sister, the light of his world. One of many now, but his biggest next to perhaps the woman at his side.

"Because you are someone worthy of love Lelouch. Now look at me. I love you. Ok? I love you. And Nunnally loves you, and even C.C. loves you in her own way. You are worth it. That's why you were sent back. Because you're worth it." Kallen hushed, pulling his face to hers as she touched her forehead to his, eyes locked as she spoke.

They stayed like that, locked in place as their eyes met the others before they kissed. It was ravenous almost, a needy and desperate kiss. Desperate for love, and to be close. Lelouch came to his feet as Kallen followed, entangled in each other's arms as they maneuvered their way around the room and it's tables.

They heard the ding of the elevator as they headed straight to it, Kallen throwing out the waiter who was inside, food and all. "We'll be needing this. Send the check to the palace please!" Kallen breathlessly told to the waiter as the doors closed with Lelouch kissing her neck with fervor.

/-/-/

They backed into Lelouch's bedroom, having never let go of the other the entire drive back to Aries Villa. They were tearing at the other's close, shirts, blouses, pants and all falling away as they struggled free of their constraints. Lelouch falling onto his bed with Kallen atop him, lips still locked in their intricate dance.

"If we're going to stop. AH! It must be now Kallen." Lelouch gritted out as Kallen attacked his chest and neck, sucking and nipping her way up and down.

"Then stop if you want." She quickly said before returning to her work on his body. A K soon forming in hickey's upon his body as she watched with pleasure. "You're mine. Shall we make it official?" She finished, eyes now finding Lelouch's as he looked at her handy work and deciding she'd need something similar on her soon.

"Not stopping." He answered.

"Not stopping." She confirmed, attacking him again with renewed life, their hands roaming every inch of the other's as they did so. Each taking the first steps in a dance as old as time.

/-/-/

Outside the doors to Lelouch's room, Ella was standing guard, eyes glaring at any who stayed too long in front of the doors. "Should anyone interrupt them tonight, I swear they will regret it." She muttered, knowing by the two's entrance what would be going on. And not wanting this night to be ruined for her master. So she stood there, waiting for Michael to get his two best guards to guard the door.

They arrived, fear evident in their eyes as Ella swung her gaze upon them. "Should anyone enter this room before they leave it in the morning, or I enter myself tomorrow afternoon. Then they shall face my wrath and find themselves jobless, if not dead." She threatened. Turning away in a huff as they fearfully nodded their understanding, going to stand guard at the doors.

/-/-/

The servant stood in the chamber of the Emperor, dressed only in her lingerie, her eyes alight in Geass red as she stood there. "Seems my son has found someone like me. Taking down a Knight of the Round. I'm so proud."

"Yes. It was indeed impressive. Though I'm more impressed with my son's ally's he's apparently garnered. One of which was able to dispel you from Anya, with no clue as to who it was. A pity you'd been resting and not paying any attention at all when it happened. But lucky for us that we had this servant on hand and prepared for this exact problem." The Emperor spoke, crawling into his massive bed and beckoning to the servant.

"Indeed. And what a joy that she is a grown woman who has known a man. Finally we can join again. But back to my previous thought my husband. Before we begin. Is she not perfect for our Lelouch. She will certainly help him rule the world we shall create. She's headstrong, smart, brave, skilled, and most importantly she's a fighter. Perfect isn't she?" the servant mused.

"Yes. She most definitely is Marianne. She's the perfect match for our Lelouch. And yes. She does remind me of you, and him of me." The Emperor admitted quietly.

"Good. Now where were we my love?" Marianne questioned. Smiling as she got used to this new body she found her soul in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Biscione- That's sick dude. Gross man. Not Kallen. Def not Kallen. Anyways, find out about the Valkyrie here.**

**ChunkyFunkyMonkey- Thanks for the information. I'm not sure on that. Plan on double checking.**

**Islamy96- You may think they are two fast, but remember they've been through two lifetimes of training now, they are at the skill level and such as they were at the end of R2 and so have only improved since being awoken. Therefore, these first enemies are easy. But don't worry, more challenges are to come.**

**Gacsam- Creepy yes. Was that the point, also yes. And fair enough.**

**Patrickthenobleman- Gino yes, but remember that everyone has the knowledge they did for up to ten years after Zero Requiem. The point of them remembering is to avoid having to reestablish all those bonds and such. That's why Lelouch wanted this gift, and the Collective granted it.**

**CL- LelouchxKallen isn't off the shelf yet, just unlikely as the way the story is progressing I don't see a way to fit it in. But if one presents itself, then be assured I will heavily consider adding it. As to Kallen and Lelouch's relationship being to Echii and Sexual right now, they are currently in that honeymoon phase of their relationship, it won't just be automatic love. Patience and trust, and you will find the loving side as it develops. I'm not going to rush that deep love they'll have.**

**Witch- Update here. And read the above ^**

**Islamy96- As I stated in the story, the Gurren she used in the battle, is a much more upgraded version of the Guren she'd been using, as well as Lelouch stated that he'd gotten the designs from the same person as Zero, but he'd upgraded them. So that was already addressed.**

Chapter 10

Lelouch was walking hand in hand with Kallen through the Palace. They'd had to visit for a meeting with his father on what he would be expected to do soon. Already he was going to be called away to another land and form a treaty. He had yet to be informed which country, but Lelouch had his assumptions.

Jeremiah and Sayoko were following behind, both on the lookout for any trouble as they traveled through the expansive palace.

Kallen heard a small plea of help and immediately she rushed off, followed quickly by an exasperated Lelouch and his two Knights.

They came around a bend to find a Britannian Duke preparing to strike a small serving girl who couldn't have been older than ten or eleven. Kallen's rage was instant as she stepped to attack when she felt Lelouch's hand grasp hers. She looked to him, anger in her eyes at being stopped, only for Lelouch to shake his head and mouth the words "Wait" to her.

Letting her anger out slowly, she nodded and watched as Lelouch looked on.

"You worthless excuse for a number. You can't even serve properly! I don't even know why I brought you here. You just spilled tea on that man. You could have potentially ruined a business deal for me. Worthless!" The man all but screamed at the little girl as she crouched before him, covering her face in a way that told Jeremiah she was used to this treatment. A thought that set his blood boiling. Anger becoming evident in the way he clutched his sword, unsheathing it momentarily to slam it home into the sheath.

Unexpectedly as he did so Lelouch strode forward purposefully, dragging Kallen along with him, a smile lining his face as he stared at the man as they walked past. Jeremiah and Sayoko were quick to follow, Jeremiah looked up in time to catch a wink from Lelouch.

At that exact moment the Duke swung back to strike the girl, only for his hand to fly back and into the face of Lelouch vi Britannia.

He turned in a fury, "How Dare you get in—" But his words caught in his mouth as he saw who he'd struck. "My lor—" But his excuse never came out as he was slammed into the wall by Jeremiah.

"How dare you strike a prince of Britannia. Let alone Lelouch vi Britannia!" Jeremiah shouted as he twisted the man's arm behind him and into the wall even harder. "For that alone you will rot in jail." Jeremiah threatened as Sayoko went to tie the man's hands behind his back.

"No! Please! I'll do anything. Please my Lord. Release me!" The man pleaded, straining to make eye contact with Lelouch who only turned away, a hand still holding his face where the man had struck, covering up his smirk.

"Please! Your highness! Talk to your lord. Please!" The Duke began hectically begging, getting Kallen's attention who looked upon him in disgust.

"I'll do anything! Please!"

"Anything, old man?" Lelouch questioned, finally turning his piercing gaze upon the Duke as Jeremiah turned the man to face Lelouch.

"Yes! Anything. Just name it, and if it's within my power it shall be yours." The man cried out.

"So then I may have this serving girl? And perhaps you'd be willing to donate something to my personal funds for my army?" Lelouch mentioned.

"Take her! She's yours. And I'll be sure to transfer five hundred…. NO! A-a-a million into your accounts for Knightmares your highness! Glory to Britannia." The man begged, latching onto the lifeline Lelouch was offering.

"Good. Then I shall expect two million by tomorrow. Or you shall find yourself behind bars. Duke Anderson." Lelouch threatened with a deadly tone. "Sayoko, please lead our newest, gift and let us be gone. Today is a day to explore. Come." Lelouch commanded, walking away, Kallen in tow as Jeremiah slammed the Duke once more into the wall before following Sayoko who was leading away the small girl, who looked fearfully at her new owners. Worried about if her fate had taken a turn for the worse.

The moment the exited the Palace Lelouch erupted into laughter. "Did you see his face? These petty nobles, so strong until faced with the one person greater than them. Oh the joy. Now little one. Tell me, what is your name?" Lelouch questioned turning to the small girl who was cowering beside Sayoko.

"Whatever you wish my lord. My last master just referred to me as E my lord." She whispered, fearing a blow when Lelouch kneeled to be eye level with her.

"Why E my dear?" Lelouch questioned, raising a hand towards Jeremiah whose grip had tightened on his sword at the girls fearful behavior, wanting to go find the Duke and beat some more fear into him.

"Because I'm from the E.U. my lord." She stated, still cowering, eyes refusing to meet Lelouch's.

"Well then, how about a new name for you my dear?" Lelouch questioned. "Give me one moment to talk to my two Knights here. Would you mind staying with my lovely Fiancé for a moment?"

"No my lord. I shall wait as long as you require." She stated, going to stand beside Kallen.

Lelouch's eyes lingered a moment longer on the little girl before he turned and walked a distance away, motioning to Sayoko and Jeremiah to join him. Conferring for a moment before both nodded their agreement and they all walked back over to Kallen and the little girl.

Lelouch kneeled before the girl again, putting a hand under her chin as he brought her head up to meet his eyes. "Hello my dear. First of all you may stop cowering, as of this moment you are no longer a servant. Alright? Good. Next, how does the name Silvia sound?" Lelouch asked the now open mouthed girl, who was struggling to comprehend his words.

"It… it's beautiful." She whispered, eyes wide as she stared past Lelouch in awe.

"Just like you my dear. Now let's continue. I need someone who can do a favor for me. And I was hoping that would be you. Do you think you can help?"

"Yes! Anything." The girl answered immediately, stepping forward some in anticipation.

"Slow down. You don't even know what I'm about to say do you? Didn't think so. Now hear me out, and then answer. I have a younger sister you see? And she loves making new friends, and I'd like for her to have a wonderful friend when I have to reveal some secrets to her. Someone who can be there for her at all times. She'd have to go through lots of training, in serving, cleaning, reading, writing… Fighting. But she will be well taken care of, my two Knights have even stated they wish to adopt her, which I have said would be fine." At this part in the conversation Silvia's eyes wandered in astonishment to Jeremiah and Sayoko who were standing side by side, Jeremiah's arm around Sayoko as they watched the exchange, only nodded when her questioning eyes met theirs.

"She will have pretty clothes, money to spend, toys. Whatever she wishes, as she'd become a duchess you know? Those two are a Duke and Duchess. But like I said, it will still be lots of work." Lelouch finished, pulling her eyes back to his own, piercing through her with his gaze. "So what say you? Silvia of the E.U.?"

"Can I really sir? A Duchess? Friends…? Learning?" She asked unbelieving almost, as if this were a dream.

"Yes. All that and more." Lelouch finished with a smile as Kallen joined him in Kneeling, putting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders.

"He doesn't lie about things like this little one. He has a habit of coming into people's lives and changing the drastically. And for the better if they can listen to him." Kallen added with a smile, thinking of herself, as well as everyone else Lelouch had impacted upon in his lifetime.

"Please may I?" Silvia finally answered, looking down in fear that at any moment they would burst into laughter and say it was all a joke.

"Well then, welcome to the family Silvia Shinozaki Gottwald." Lelouch finished, hugging her tight as Kallen did so after before releasing her to her new parents.

"Jeremiah would you be so kind as to take your lovely new daughter out for new clothes, toys, and anything she might need for her room. Call and have Ella join you to help out, as well as prepare a room for her near yours. Sayoko if you would accompany Kallen and I. We are going about town to see the sights. We didn't get much time last time, as we were hounded by reporters the whole time." Lelouch finished with a smirk.

"Yes your majesty!" They both echoed, Jeremiah taking the young girls hand while calling for Ella to come meet him there with a car and to prepare for a day of shopping.

"Now don't forget Silvia, get whatever you want alright? Between your new parents and my fiancé, we have plenty of money for whatever you want alright?" Kallen whispered to her.

"Mmhhmm." She hummed, nodding in excitement, her joy mirrored on her face and in her eyes.

"Good. Have fun now." Kallen finished, getting into the car with Lelouch and Sayoko.

/-/-/

Kallen and Lelouch were walking through town, trying to avoid those who stared too long at the two. They'd visited the Fountains of the Britannian gardens, snuck in to the theatre to watch the last hour of it from the balcony. They had decided to find some roadside vendor to eat dinner from. So now they were wandering about the Britannian market road, deciding what it was they would eat.

They were walking pleasurably when it happened. "Here?!" Lelouch stopped before suddenly releasing Kallen's hand and taking off at a sprint towards some unknown destination.

Kallen confused though she was, took off as well. Following Lelouch as Sayoko followed her. He suddenly took a turn down an ally, hardly slowing as he ran through the back streets. He came out further down a street, Kallen watching as he looked left then right, and having seen who or what he was chasing took off again.

With a huff Kallen, sped up, hoping she'd be able to see where he was when she exited the ally. As she emerged she looked to her right as he'd done, seeing him standing in front of someone as they talked. Kallen hurried over, trying to figure out what had gotten Lelouch into such a huff. Though he may be in shape, and athletic now, it didn't mean he liked doing it much more than he had.

Kallen came up beside him, only to be halted by what she saw. "Rolo?" Kallen questioned. Seeing the purple eyes lad in front of Lelouch, his own eyes tearing up as he rushed forward to hug Lelouch.

"Hello Rolo. I'm glad you remember." Lelouch whispered, having already woken Rolo.

"Nii-san!" Rolo said, hugging Lelouch tighter as he said it.

"Yes. I'm back, and so are you. How are you?" Lelouch questioned, still holding the young boy in a hug.

"Better now that you're back, and that you didn't forget about me." Rolo answered, "But how did you find me?"

"We were wandering the city, and I happened to see your familiar hair, and upon a hunch I chased after. And found you. Speaking of which, Rolo may I introduce my Fiancé Kallen. Or as you might know her, pilot of the Guren." Lelouch said, gesturing to a still staring Kallen at his side.

"Hello Onee-chan!" Rolo excitedly said, bowing to Kallen.

"Rolo. Meet me at the Villa alright? Just tell the man who greets you that you are guest number zero. They will show you too my room. We have much to discuss alright? Hurry there. Sayoko, Kallen. Let us be gone." Lelouch commanded, knowing the town square in Pendragon was no place to talk about private matters.

It was as he turned to walk away that he saw him. The shady dressed man who was staring straight at them, and upon seeing Lelouch catch sight of him, took, off down an ally.

"Sayoko! Kill him!" Lelouch shouted, Sayoko immediately seeing the man Lelouch had and taking off after him.

"Rolo do you know that man!?" Lelouch questioned as he turned back to them.

"Yes. And if he escapes, or gets close enough we're in trouble." Rolo muttered, eyes worriedly following the man.

"What do you mean get close enough?"

"I'll tell you at the Villa, seems your Knight was quick enough." Rolo commented, disappearing into the crowd as Sayoko returned, noticeably short two kunai.

"Indeed we shall." Lelouch whispered, motioning it was time to go, and heading back to their car.

/-/-/

Lelouch arrived at his house to see James waiting for him at the door. "Hello master. You have a guest waiting for you in your room. He's guest number zero of the day your highness." James said with meaning as he followed behind Lelouch and Kallen to their room, opening the door for them. "Just tap the button if you need anything your highness." James finished, handing Lelouch the small device they'd had made. One tap meaning regular service, two meaning danger. Simple yet effective for a sound proofed room.

"Of course. Thank you James. We shall be wanting dinner soon if you wouldn't mind." Lelouch mentioned before James nodded and closed the door, beckoning over two guards to watch the doors.

"Now Rolo. I'm sure it goes without asking, but I shall. Will you join my cause again? But this time, know that I plan on less bloodshed, at the least of my friends. Euphemia, Nunnally…. Shirley. All of them. Are we understood?" Lelouch questioned seriously, not letting Rolo squirm his way out of this one.

"But… yes. I get it. And I do want to join. What do you need me to do?" Rolo finally relented, deciding he could deal with anyone later on.

"Good. I'm glad you agree. As to what I'll need you to do. It's something only you can be trusted with. No one else do I trust enough, except for Jeremiah and Sayoko of course, but they must keep my fiancé and myself safe for now. I was hoping to find you sooner than I did. Being her for the past two weeks has left me very conscious of the fact that Nunnally's alone. Regardless, Rolo I want you to become Nunnally's Knight. To protect her." Lelouch began, Rolo barely stopping his scoff as he turned away from his brother. "No! Stop. Listen to me. You love me right?"

"Of course Oni-san! How can you question that?!" Rolo incredulously answered.

"I'm asking more for you to hear yourself say it. Now you love me, and Nunnally loves me. Is that not reason enough for you two to help each other and get along. She only wants what's best for me, and I assume you do as well. Just as I want what's best for the both of you. Do not fret Rolo. I have enough love for you, Nunnally, Kallen. Everyone I let into my lives I have enough love for. I'm not going to forget you because Nunnally is around. I think the fact that we're here having this conversation and that I brought your memories back should be proof enough. Right?" Lelouch questioned.

Rolo sat, thinking on what his brother was saying. And when he thought about it honestly, he could see that Lelouch was telling the truth, and that he should trust that Lelouch wasn't going to forget about him, or replace him with anyone. Looking into his brothers eyes, he also saw the truth reflected there. And oddly enough, when he looked to Kallen he saw a love for him there as well.

"Right. I shall do my best then brother. And I promise that Nunnally shall not be killed while I'm around." Rolo finally said, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Good. Thank you Rolo. It will be easier knowing my brother and sister are safe away from harm, and looking out for each other. Do keep in mind she has no idea yet. I haven't brought her memories back yet. So careful with what you say. Cornelia shall greet you upon arrival, she know everything. And that shall be your contact to me. Otherwise, just attend school and keep an eye on Nunnally for me." Lelouch finished.

"Yes Oni-san. Anything else?" Rolo asked.

"Yes. Two things. First of all. This is for you." Lelouch began, Kallen handing him a cell phone that looked exactly like the one Rolo had used their first time around, it even had an identical charm on it. "I had this made about a week ago in expectation of perhaps finding you. It's already got mine, Kallen's, Jeremiah's, Sayoko's, and Cornelia's number in it, so you may contact us whenever an emergency or whatnot comes up. Also, here's a key the new and improved Vincent. None of the technical advances we'd made have been created yet, but with Lloyd, and Rakshata here and working together, well they remember everything and have brought us up to date with the technology we had, and are working on new technology all the time. So here's your key, it's located under the warehouse behind the Villa. James can show you the way there to pick it up. And finally. Who was it that Sayoko killed?" Lelouch finished.

"He's a Geass user of your father and uncle's cult. I'm not positive who he's more loyal to, your father or V.V. But regardless he can read minds, much like Mao could. But slightly different, he had more control and was very precise in his readings, able to store other people's memories in his own like a folder. He shouldn't have been a danger since you killed him so fast. There shouldn't have been a contact around." Rolo answered with a sigh as he thought of how that could have effected everything had there been.

"Then it's good he was caught. Thank you Sayoko for your quick work. Now. Rolo, though I'd love nothing more than to stay here and talk with you. I'm worried about Nunnally, I haven't been there in almost three months now, and Cornelia hasn't given me any news. I shall feel better knowing someone as trustworthy as yourself is there. And someone who I love, protecting another I love makes me even less worried."

"Alright Oni-san. I'll get going then. Thank you for bringing me back. Thank you." Rolo said, hugging Lelouch tight as he spoke. Lelouch holding onto him just as tight.

"I will always come back for you. Always." Lelouch whispered as Rolo let go and began heading towards the door. "Be careful!"

"Of course Oni-san! See you!" Rolo shouted, waving as he turned to run down the hall and away to fulfill his brother's orders.

"Do you truly trust him?" Kallen questioned once the doors had again closed.

"With her life." Lelouch answered. Turning away to look into her eyes.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat looking at his next challenge to tackle. Before him, inside his room was the entire Valkyrie squad. All eyes upon him, some with interest, other's hate, and even others with a sort of sad acceptance. Along with these four were gathered Jeremiah, Suzaku, Kallen, Sayoko, Michael, Gino, Anya and two guards who had been brought into the fold of bringing down Britannia and had joined readily. Each was armed, though only Michael and the two Guards had their weapons readily available in their hands.

"Not that I don't feel welcome being in a room with many distinguished individual's, all of whom are armed whilst me and my fellow girls are unarmed. But what have you called us here for Lord Lelouch?" Lilliana questioned, leveling her glare on Lelouch who merely smiled.

"Now, now. Let's calm down shall we? Remember who you serve, as well as I do not harm those who serve me. Just those to betray me, or attack those I love." Lelouch countered, leveling her and her three companions with a threatening glare, letting them know what would happen should they consider. "Now as I was saying. I wish to tell you a story. A story of an emperor who didn't care for his people, or his children. An emperor who had one thing in mind, rewriting the world as he thought best. To leave it stagnant and dead, all for lies to be abolished." Lelouch began, entering into the tale of Lelouch of the rebellion, and the Demon Emperor.

Jeremiah sat and listened as Lelouch told the tale of everything from the first time through. Though Jeremiah himself had been against telling these four anything, he'd been even more against waking them up, fearing they'd be even more hostile considering where they'd died in the timeline vs. what happened after. Jeremiah doubted they would trust Lelouch's version of what happened. So he'd gone along with the plan, thankful when Lelouch had agreed to allow him, and several others to be armed and ready should the other's attack.

He watched the Valkyrie's faces go through many emotions. Disbelief, annoyance, anger, many emotions, and none of them showing any likely hood that the four would join Lelouch. Jeremiah's hand twitched ever closer and closer to his sword, prepared to leap into action should any of them make one false move.

Lelouch was nearing the end of his tale when Jeremiah decided it was appropriate to go stand directly next to Lelouch, hand resting easily, but prepared, upon his sword.

"And that is my tale my dears. What say you?" Lelouch questioned upon finishing with the death of the Demon King and the rule of the Angel Queen.

"That you demand too much for us to believe, young prince." Marika snorted, disgusted at this waste of time for a fairy tale.

"But…" Lilliana began, only to be silenced by Marika's glare.

"But what Lilliana?" Lelouch questioned.

"But if it were true… well… I'd suppose I'd be against an Emperor as such." Lilliana spoke, her voice fading to a whisper by the end.

"Lilliana! You can't be serious." Marika intoned angrily.

"Come now Marika. You two as well, let's just say my story were true, whose side would you fight for?" Lelouch challenged.

"I… Uh…. I suppose like Lilliana I'd fight that Emperor. Somehow." Marika finally answered, the other two agreeing with her.

"Good. Now would you three, hypothetically of course, swear allegiance to the man leading the rebellion? Let's say hypothetically that's me. Would you swear your vows now?" Lelouch led on.

"I suppose."

"Probably." Marika and Lilliana answered softly, the other two still refusing to talk just nodding their agreement with their leaders.

"Then let's hear those vows shall we? Then I have one last thing to say." Lelouch lazily said, leaning back as they stared at him in confusion and a slight look of worry as to his wellbeing.

"Fine. I swear my allegiance to this Demon Emperor, dead or alive, past or present." Marika intoned, mock bowing as she did so, finding the whole exercise annoying. "Hypothetically of course."

The other three followed suit, stating their vows in their own way.

"Good. Now Jeremiah I know we agreed not to, but I think it will be helpful. Be that as it is, I would still appreciate if you and the other's prepared for a fight." Lelouch ordered, as the four Valkyrie upon the couch tensed up in anticipation of what could happen next. "Now you four. I must ask you a very important question. Do you remember?"

Instantly the four froze up, each going through a different phase of remembering, one clenching up her whole body, another shaking, one's eyes wide open yet unseeing, while the final simply screwed her eyes shut and clenched her fists.

Their eyes shot open at almost the same time, fear on their faces as they looked about the room finding all the occupants with their weapons drawn and ready, next their focus landing on Lelouch.

"You mean… It's all…." Lilliana tried speaking.

"Yes. It's all true, and yes you've all just sworn allegiance to me… hypothetically of course." Lelouch grinned devilishly as they all tried making sense of what had just happened, all but Marika.

"So you're telling me… Charles doesn't care about anyone here. Not even his Knights. He's just, using us to make the world how he and his brother wish it to be?" She whispered, eyes looking at her clenched fists in her lap. "You and he have powers, powers you've used to manipulate the rest of us, to make us do what you wish. And we've been helpless, even now we are. But…. You've yet to use it on us. I think."

"I haven't used it on any of you, though I regret to inform that should you try to leave here without joining me, I'll be forced to wipe your memory with my Geass. Commanding you to forget. Apology's, but I can't have you running amok with that information." Lelouch truthfully explained.

"You plan to stop him. Again?" Marika questioned, eyes steel as she met his.

"Indeed. Though I can't do the same thing I did before until he has everything prepared and beginning. So for now I'm waiting, and building my army and forces to battle anyone who shall oppose me at his passing. So what say you Marika Soresi? I'm the man who has shamed your brother, the man who opposes your emperor, and plans peace for the world. Do you join me? Or do you wish to forget." Lelouch inquired, standing as he questioned her, her three friends watching and waiting for her answer.

"My brother was a fool, I can't deny that. I wish you would try and get him back into the nobility's good graces, but understand if you can't. But… I can't stand for an Emperor who doesn't care, and who wishes a world such as that… for everyone. No one has a choice in that… and I can't stand by that. So… if you'll have me, Zero, Lelouch. Then I'd like to join you." Marika stated with certainty, standing and bowing to Lelouch as she finished.

"I accept your vow Marika Soresi, and I shall see what I can do for your brother. For being the first I know place you in command of the Royal Amazons. Do you accept?" Lelouch demanded, going to stand before her, Jeremiah handing Lelouch his sword as he knighted Marika.

"Yes! Your highness!" She shouted, kneeling before Lelouch as he completed the Knighting ritual.

"Then rise. And let us see your companions answer." Lelouch finished, turning to face the three still sitting on the couch.

"I also wish to join Lord Lelouch." Lilliana stated, standing and bowing before Lelouch.

"Then you are accepted, second in command Lilliana Vergamon, help Marika and lead the Amazons to victory." Lelouch commanded, knighting her as well. "Now. You who cower on the couch! What is your answer?!" Lelouch shouted, his eye already starting to glow red, the sigil becoming apparent.

"Your lack of answer is enough. Now I command you, forget all you've seen today, you will remember nothing! Be gone! To your rooms and sleep." Lelouch commanded, each nodding their acknowledgment and walking out of the room, much to the disappointment of Marika and Lilliana. "There will be three new recruits arriving by plane in a week who will join you. So do not worry. Your job will be to train them in the use of the new Knightmares I've had made for this squadron. Let me explain your purpose. The Amazons are my answer to your past unit the Valkyrie, I do not plan to stay here much longer, it's almost time to return to Japan and finish the rebellion. There's not much more to be gained by staying, and I'm nervous leaving Nunnally so far away from me. I know that father is already looking to replace your unit, he probably knows I plan to leave, as much as I've tried to keep it quiet." Lelouch informed everyone as they gathered closer.

"Suzaku, I need you ready at a moment's notice to grab Euphemia and meet me here to leave if we ever must in a hurry. James, Ella, Michael, all of you know what to do in the event of an emergency departure. On another note, Jeremiah how did Silvia react to today?" Lelouch suddenly questioned, turning to face Jeremiah to his right.

"She loved it my lord. But it tired her out, she's currently sleeping soundly in her new bed. As well as I've got the adoption papers and her new identity as well. In a week I plan to begin training her in sword fighting, Knightmare use, and Sayoko shall teach Shinozaki. If she is to be our daughter, which we are liking every moment we're with her so far, she will learn to defend her lord, just as we do." Jeremiah informed.

"Good. Sounds like you're taking everything into consideration." Lelouch acknowledged. "Now back to current times, I'm also now instating one other new unit. The Templars. They shall be my answer to the Knights of the round." Lelouch dramatically stated, once again standing up, his hand thrust to the sky in excitement as he told them.

"Kallen you are hereby Templar Alpha, you will work independently of the group, acting at times as my bodyguard on the field, at other times as one of our two aces, acting as you please. Do you accept?"

"Of course." Kallen said smiling, kneeling before Lelouch as he Knighted her, pinning a small omega sign upon her jacket.

"Suzaku, you are hereby to be Templar Omega, second Ace of the Black Knights and Templars. You also shall be independent on the field, but shall at times be required to guard me. Do you accept?!"

"Yes! Your highness!" Suzaku shouted with a grin, kneeling before Lelouch to be knighted.

"Jeremiah you shall hereby be known as The First Templar, or Grand Master, leader of the Templars on and off the field. Do you accept!?"

"Yes! Your highness!" Jeremiah shouted proudly, kneeling as he was knighted.

"Sayoko I name you Second Templar, and Seneschal on the field! Do you accept?"

"Of course Lord Lelouch." Sayoko quietly accepted, bowing in front of Lelouch as he knighted her.

"Gino! Anya! I name you Fifth and Sixth Templar's, known as Marshal's one and two. Do you accept?"

"Need you even ask?" Gino sarcastically questioned, kneeling before Lelouch.

"I suppose." Anya drawled, though a small smile played at her lips as she knelt.

"There shall be more, but they await us in Japan. So the rest of the Knighting, as well as other units I have planned can wait. Thank you all for joining me here today. Marika and Lilliana, let me once again welcome you into our fold. I hope you never regret this decision, as well as come to see that I am being truthful, for I can see in your eyes you are both a little disbelieving as it is. But I thank you for this trust." Lelouch gracefully stated, bowing slightly to them both. "Now if you don't mind. I'm quiet exhausted and wish to sleep. So I shall see you all tomorrow." Lelouch spoke with a laugh as the other's voiced their agreement in being tired and filed out of the room. All but Ella.

"Would you like some tea my lord?" Ella questioned bowing to Lelouch.

"Not tonight Ella. Thank you though. Go get some rest, you need it as much as I I'm sure." Lelouch gratefully declined, smiling to her as she bowed and left.

/-/-/

"My Lord! I have information of you. Information that came at the cost of one of your own!" The man stated, bowing before the Emperor in C.C.'s world.

"Speak! What is it?" Charles demanded.

"My lord. Not words, but memories. Stolen from your son Lelouch my lord! Or more precisely one who used to be ours, but now…. Now he's gone." He paused, trying not to incur the wrath of his lord.

"Then let us see them." The Emperor commanded, offering one bare hand for the man to touch.

At the joining of their skin, Charles mind was clouded with the memories of another human… Rolo. The assassin. V.V.'s if Charles was correct. But to his surprise these were memories he didn't recognize, soon he saw Lelouch bowing before him as Charles wiped his memory. Then again as he stood victoriously before the Collective, ready to rewrite the world, only for Lelouch to kill him.

He snarled in anger as the memories ended, knowing that this was… somehow another timeline, one where he lost. And Lelouch was here to rewrite it. Something Charles was going to allow. But to be rewritten to how Charles wished it. He began resifting through the memories. Gazing intently at each and every scene. Then he saw it, very important blue prints, and information. "Get me a science team immediately! The best we have! Now!" Charles commanded the man before him, who ran to obey.

His laughing was dark and deep, rumbling from his chest as he did so. "Oh Lelouch. You've messed up. But don't worry. It will only become even more fun from here on out. Continue in your little game. I wish to test myself against you. Let us see who the true Emperor is oh Demon son of mine! There's a final piece you never found out about the first time around. Can you learn of it and find it before me? Prove worthy, and still I shall let you rule the kingdom I shall leave behind, I will rewrite your thoughts to want that. When the time comes. But for now. Let the true fun begin!" Charles spoke aloud, his laughter once again erupting from deep within him as he watched the world of C.C. beginning to change ever so slightly.

/-/-/


	11. Chapter 11

**First off, let me apologize for the wait on this chapter. I've been busy with classes, as well as reading a lot lately instead of writing. I hope this chapter convinces you to forgive me. I truly enjoyed writing this story. This is a huge part in the plot, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Biscione- I agree. And yes things are about to take a dramatic change. Just read and see what I mean. And there will be some flashbacks here and there to Nunnally's and the other's time in Japan while Lelouch was in Britannia.**

**Matronium- He definitely has his work cut out for him.**

**CL- I'm glad you understand. But there must always be a starting point, and they were dating, and are now engaged so it was never friends with benefits. **

**Gacsam- but for real though.**

**CheapSk33t- Definitely going down my friend.**

**Islamy96- The games are most certainly beginning.**

**Mr. Indigo- A good correlation my friend. Hadn't even thought of that.**

**Blackinu- I'm glad you like it. And thank you for liking my style, and what sort of stories. Just like more Code Geass stories? Or some other fandoms perhaps. Let me know, I might have ideas I'm thinking of starting there anyways. Enjoy this new chapter will you?**

**Guest- Yes the Templars and the Grand Master thing was on purpose. All of it's… on purpose…**

Chapter 11

Lelouch, Kallen's arm linked through his own, stood tall and proud in the throne room. Something big was about to happen. Lelouch had no idea what it was, his father refused to give any hints to any of his subjects. He's only commanded a meeting with all his children, concubines, and the nobles, along with several news cast crews who would be broadcasting this entire meeting to all of Britannia and their territory.

"Calm down. It's alright. I'm here, Sayoko and Jeremiah are here. Look even little Silvia is fine." Kallen commented, gesturing to the little girl who stood patiently by the side of her mother and father, in small, yet intricate and cute dress as she gazed at those around her. She was here to learn how the nobles act, see how she was supposed to act, as well as watch how her parent's acted around, as well as protected Lelouch and Kallen.

"I know. I know. It's just…. Something's off. I know something's about to happen, and I'm not going to like… I can just… feel it you know?" Lelouch whispered to her, drawing strength from their linked arms, stealing a kiss when he thought no one was watching.

"I know. I feel it too. But we are here for you, so there's no need to threat. We'll all be here. Oh! Here's your father." Kallen commented, quieting as the esteemed Emperor entered, followed by his retinue of guards, along with the Bismark and a cloaked and hooded stranger.

"Welcome! Loyal subjects, and my family. I thank you for joining me on this most momentous occasion. Today is a special day. For years, in secret I have been working on a project, and finally today we can see it come to fruition!" Charles boomed, raising his hands high as the crowd cheered, Lelouch merely watching everything with calculating eyes, especially he cloaked figure as his father continued.

"Now! Many of you remember the death of our dearly beloved Marianne vi Britannia. It was a sad day we lost her. But I must be truthful, I lied to you. For my beloved did not die, she was merely cast into a coma. But to keep her safe from those who'd tried to kill her, I hid her away, even sending my son and daughter away to protect them. A plan that seemed to have failed, but in reality was but a minor setback. Evidence by my brilliant son being here today, along with his beautiful and strong fiancé. Come up here you too. I have a present for you!" Charles shouted, gesturing to the two with a smile on his face, and a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

Lelouch's eyes were wide and staring at the cloaked figure, Kallen doing everything she could to keep him calm and from bolting as they stepped up on stage and beside his father.

"Now. For all the world I will reintroduce! After years of waiting, the new QUEEN of Britannia! Marianne vi Britannia!" Charles shouted as the cloaked figure dropped her cloaked revealing Lelouch's beautiful mother in all her glory, seemingly alive and well.

/-/-/

Lelouch couldn't breathe, couldn't move as he stared at his mother. His mind racing with thousands of thoughts, and emotion. _"How can she be here? Alive. She's not supposed to…. How?!"_

Even though he'd already known she was still living and had seen her in C.C.'s world their first time around, seeing her now…. In a real body, was too much. Only Kallen's arm in his, and her hand upon his shoulder kept him standing and from running.

"Come Lelouch. Is that any way to greet your long dead mother?" Marianne questioned, opening her arms for a hug.

Haltingly he stepped forward, releasing Kallen's arm as he stepped forward to greet his mother. Wrapping her in a hug, that he guiltily took pleasure in, if for but a moment. Relishing the contact.

His eyes shot open for a moment, quickly closing again as he felt something that he didn't think belonged on his mother's back. But putting those thoughts aside he plastered on a smile, forcing his eyes to water a bit as he saw the camera getting closer.

"As you all heard! Marianne is now Queen of Britannia, and second to only me in power! And I couldn't be happier to reunite her with her son, and soon daughter, I'll be sending for little Nunnally to arrive at the end of the week. And upon her return we shall a feast and celebration such as never before!" Charles thundered, his eyes never leaving Lelouch as he watched his reactions to what was happening. Thrilled when he saw the fear in Lelouch's eyes as he turned in surprise to face his father. "Also! I have found those who tried to murder my wife and beloved daughter, and have dealt with it accordingly. The perpetrators now lie dead I their own blood." Charles darkly intoned.

At this Lelouch's mind began rushing…. "_Did he mean V.V.? Is he taken out of the game so soon?"_ Lelouch questioned, but one look to his father's smirking face answered that question. Something has changed father's plans, and V.V. was no longer part of those plans.

"A pre feast has been prepared! Please follow me to the ball room for a feast!" Charles finished, smiling one last time in Lelouch's direction as he offered his arm to Marianne which she accepted with a bow and walked from the room, leaving a gasping Lelouch in front of the throne, Sayoko, Jeremiah, and Silvia quick to join them as the crowd began filtering out.

"Lelouch! Are you ok!? Lelouch?" Kallen demanded, trying to get through to her love as he stood, staring at the spot where his father had just been. "Lelouch it's going to be ok! We won't let them get Nunnally! It's ok!" Kallen all but shouted into his ear as tears began forming in her eyes. Jeremiah and Sayoko soon joining in with trying to comfort him with their words.

But it was Silvia who got through, running forward she wrapper her arms around his waist, hugging him as tight as her little ten year old body could. He suddenly looked down to see her head buried in his stomach as she hugged him. His eyes softened as he bent down and hugged her to him tight, her arms moving to around his neck as she hugged him. "It's ok master Lelouch. We're here." Her small voice said.

"We most certainly are." Kallen added, kneeling down to wrap her arms around the small girl, and her fiancé.

/-/-/

What are we going to do?" Ella questioned the group, looking around at the group gathered in Lelouch's room. Lelouch, Kallen, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Silvia, Gino, Suzaku, Anya, Ella, James, Michael Lloyd, Rakshata, and Cecile.

"We have to leave. We can't stay. You will all leave for Japan. Take everything we can from here. Withdraw all the money from any and every account I own or have access to. Pack all the Knightmares we've been able to make, as well as any and all equipment into the carrier or submarine. Then launch immediately for Japan. There you will liquidate everything we own. Keep on small underground base for the Black Knights, and leave a small contingent to man it. Otherwise load all our personal and their family onto our other two carriers and launch for China. Jeremiah and I will not be joining you." At this everyone erupted into outrage.

"SILENCE!" Lelouch roared, standing up in anger as he did so. "There will be no arguments. Jeremiah and I alone will leave from here for Japan. It's where I am to go to discuss a marriage with the Empress with the Eunuch's to gain a treaty and other such nonsense for Britannia. That shall be my excuse for leaving and packing everything up. In reality, I plan to awaken Empress Tianzi and Li Xingke. Together we shall wipe out the Eunuchs, and I shall have them grant me the same island as the first time around. That will be your destination. We will then quickly pronounce our declaration, and offer transportation to any Japanese who wishes to join us. We will have already sent the carriers back after being unloaded to pick up anyone who wishes to so that Britannia will have less of a chance to stop us. In that trip Cornelia, and whoever she trust's and wishes to join will come with. After that…. I don't know… I'll need time to think. Now go. Move this needs to happen tonight. Suzaku! Get Euphemia and bring her here to leave. Kallen. I'm trusting you to bring Nunnally, Rolo, and the others with you. However you have to, but see it done." Lelouch finished, turning to his love, fear evident in his eyes as he looked to her.

Love in her own she whispered back after a kiss, "Of course my love. And when we meet again, you may cry all night as I hold you. We'll figure this out together my love. Stay safe."

"And you stay well." Lelouch finished, nodding slightly to her promise as tears began forming in his eyes before an angry shake banished them away before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Sayoko! I want you to sneak into the palace! Quickly before the party ends, shadow my father, stay hidden. See if you can figure out how he brought my mother back, not all that's there is true, she had something under her dress at her back when I hugged her. Learn what you can and return at the latest by tomorrow morning. I want you all to leave as soon as you can. Wait for Sayoko, and do not leave till she returns or I call and say otherwise." Lelouch commanded.

"YES! Your Highness!" Echoed around the room as everyone scrambled to do as Lelouch had commanded.

/-/-/

Sayoko hid in the shadows, crouching above her mark as she gazed down from above at the Emperor Charles zi Britannia. Listening intently to everything he said to passing nobles, Marianne at his side, followed by the Bismark as they stood before the door to the Emperor's room.

As Charles saw the last nobleman off, his wife, the Bismark, and he entered the king's room, shutting the door behind him. He turned to his wife and his Knight upon entering. "Well that went better than expected. Did you see Lelouch's face when you dropped the cloak? It was priceless! He was ruined. Now we must just see if he is the man I believe him to be and he still fights, or if tomorrow I have a subservient son to win all my battles." Charles began, Sayoko perking up as finally something was said of interest.

"Indeed. I must say it was good to embrace my son again. Even after what he… did before. He can be changed this time around, or at worst forced to accept it." Marianne commented.

And for, not the first time, was Sayoko grateful for her training that allowed her to remain quiet to this statement. They knew this was another timeline! But how?!

"And excuse me, but can you tell me again how this happened. I still can't wrap my head around this… it's just so…. Unbelievable." The Bismark began, shuffling his feet a bit uncomfortably as the eyes of his monarch's came to rest on him.

"I've already said. My son messed up, one of our spies, sadly one of V.V.'s got ahold of a file of a transfer I'm sure Lelouch has done several times already, "Reawakening" their old memories, and supplying his own if they died before him in the first timeline. He was able to send this information to one of our receivers, those with the Geass ability to gather thoughts and memories from one, and put them into another's, luckily this one was loyal to me. I now have the same knowledge of the past timeline that Lelouch did. Though it's all but useless now that the timeline has changed so drastically. The only useful things was the knowledge of some of the Knightmare's we'd created, as well as the technology used to make Jeremiah whatever he'd become." Here he paused, wrapping and arm around his wife and pulling her close. "And using it on my beloved's body to make it livable again. It took several weeks of work to happen. But we did it. With the research we already had it was but a few simple steps to get here. And now look at her, strong as ever, and as lively. And should I be correct but this serum we've created, can do many useful things. Heal just about any injury or malady, as well as it has a sort of…. For lack of a better term youthful effect, slowing aging, maybe even stopping it completely if the right adjustments are made. With this, everything changes. We may not even need to rewrite the whole world. Though I will continue to do just that, but maybe we can just rule the whole world forever instead. Eventually I believe Lelouch could be made to see the light. Especially since soon his beloved sister shall be ours for the taking." The Emperor finished, his loud voice easily carrying through the door to Sayoko who was listening in from the other side, having already planted a device inside the room with a small camera.

"Yes. The Serum works wonders, I've never felt better. And it would be nice to rule with our son and daughter on our side. Even should they resist, they are but a capture and Geass away from becoming our loving children who know nothing of our cruelty and love us dearly as we love them." Marianne commented, receiving nods of affirmation from Charles and the Bismark.

"Is there any more of this… Serum around? Will it be passed on to your… more helpful subjects?" The Bismark questioned, wanting some for himself if what he'd been told was true.

"Yes actually. In our lab of course, there is a full batch I expect you to administer to all of the Knights of the round tomorrow. Without their knowledge as to what it is of course. I also wish to gather those of the cult who remained loyal to us in the cleansing and begin recruiting new help. I've found some interesting thoughts that Lelouch had while he was drifting in the eternal sleep. Ones that I plan to utilize if they can. My son truly is a genius my dear. He is everything we could have hoped for." Charles commented, pulling his wife into a kiss as he thought back to all the things his son had done and been willing to do. "He will rule perfectly once he is in the right state of mind."

Sayoko decided she'd heard enough and shot off down the hallway. She had a few more hours to try and find this lab. The Serum could be useful if she could find it. And from her time in Britannia in the past, she knew the exact location of the lab. Getting there would be her only problem.

But even though she'd left, the Emperor had a few final things to say. "Bismark. I also wish you to form another Valkyrie squad, I feel that the old one is…. No longer under our control, as well as set up those other groups I'd mentioned. I want everything prepared for the battle with the E.U. and Lelouch. I have a feeling that China will very soon no longer be a power in play." Charles finished with a devilish smirk before sending the Bismark away and turning to his wife. A wife he'd missed for many years.

/-/-/

Sayoko watched with a smile on her face as the last guard dropped unconscious onto the ground. Glad she'd thought to bring her blow darts and the tranquilizer darts with her, she quickly grabbed one of the fallen guard's key cards and accessed the lab.

It took her another twenty minutes before she found what she was looking for. Inside one of the many hidden vaults in the lab, ones she'd become familiar with the first time around, was the serum.

Labeled only as The M-Strain in honor of Marianne. She pulled out five of the fifty vials, careful to put other vials filled with water in their place. Though close scrutinization would reveal the fakes, at a glance the clear liquid matched the serum and would be overlooked.

"_I must return. This is all too important."_ Sayoko thought, and with that she disappeared in a blink, on her way back to her love, daughter, and master.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat in the chair, barely able to compose himself as Jeremiah sat across from him, staring at the chess board that sat between them.

Not but twenty minutes after his commands had Lelouch and Jeremiah boarded his private plane, having sent a messenger ahead to tell China of their imminent arrival and how they wished to go through everything now so that, "I may return to my beloved mother with no foreseeable future plans and get close to her again." It was a valid excuse, and Lelouch saw no reason as to why the Eunuch's would turn him away upon arrival.

So now he sat in the plain, trying to play a game against Jeremiah, and failing as he made many mistakes, more than he usually ever did. A fact Jeremiah noted, but up to now had chosen to ignore.

With a sigh, Jeremiah had had enough, standing up he ordered all guards out of the room for a moment alone with the Prince.

"Lelouch! This is enough. You can cry and mope all you want once we are safe on the island and everyone is around you. But for now! You are a prince of Britannia, as well as Zero of the Black Knights. Your people need you, and if you want to get through what we're about to do with ease, then you need to get back to yourself. Lock away your emotions, do what you must until you are in your bed with Kallen at your side. Then cry all you need to. This is a shock, I wouldn't dare say otherwise. But this is not the time, nor the place for dreary thoughts. We all care for you, and we are all here for you. So use our strength if need be. But lock away your emotions, and rely on the "demon of Britannia" to get through this situation." Jeremiah finished, his piercing gaze causing Lelouch to think over what he'd said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Can you excuse me for a few minutes? I shall be fine upon your return." Lelouch questioned.

"Of course my Lord." Jeremiah finished, bowing before leaving the room.

With that Lelouch walked over to a mirror over the drinks station. "By order of Lelouch! I command you to be strong, and lock away your emotions like sadness, misery, and other such useless emotions until you are in the arms of your love!" Lelouch commanded, his eyes aglow with the power of Geass.

He shuddered for a moment, his grip slipping and knocking over a bottle of brandy before he controlled himself and stood up, once again looking into the mirror to the strong face of his self, his eyes bereft of all emotions but a slow burning anger in the background, and the controlled face of a prince of Britannia. "Please return Jeremiah, the guards as well!" Lelouch commanded.

Jeremiah entered, took one look upon his master, who now sat intently in his chair, looking at the chess board like he was just now seeing it for the first time. Lelouch's voice snapping him from his gaze.

"Come Jeremiah. Let us finish the mess with a victory so we may move on." Lelouch commanded, waving Jeremiah to his seat as the guards looked on in confusion at the sudden change in emotion of their lord. But none were willing to question him. Especially not with that glint in his eye.

/-/-/

Cornelia met them at the docks where they landed. "How's Lelouch?" She immediately questioned when Kallen exited the carrier and into the waiting arms of Cornelia. During their time before leaving for Britannia, the two Female Knightmare pilots had become close, Cornelia taking the spot of an older sister for Kallen.

"I don't know. He left as soon as he learned. I have no idea how he's dealing with it. He didn't want to talk about it or anything, he just left." Kallen cried, tears in her eyes as she fought back the urge to let them fall.

"Sshh. It's ok. This is all going to be fine. Come on. Let's go get Nunnally, Rolo and the other's. Suzaku already called ahead and told me what's going on. Does Euphemia still not know?" Cornelia finally questioned, still hugging the red head tight to herself.

"Yes. Lelouch reminded her just as he was boarding the plane, he was practically sobbing as he begged her forgiveness, and having waited so long to tell her. But you know Euphemia. She'd simply hugged him till he stopped crying, whispering over and over that "It was fine. I still love you. I'm just glad we're both back." Over and over again to him. I think they are planning to have tea or something once everything settles down and we're on the island. But you should go see her. She's asleep right now, but I don't think you'll get out of not telling her so easily." Kallen finished with a smirk, giggling slightly as Cornelia sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Of course. Her favorite brother gets her killed and then atones for it, and I just don't let her in on a secret, and I'm the one in trouble. Only Euphemia." Cornelia scoffed, heading towards the largest of the three carriers that Kallen had departed from. "Oh! And you can load everything here, no need to use your secret coves. I've told everyone that I'm moving secret equipment we found. As long as everything is in unmarked bins, or at least his your Black Knight's symbols and colors, you can do everything here, and no one will be the wiser."

"Thanks! That will make this easier!" Kallen called back, before taking off at a sprint to find C.C., and then retrieve Nunnally and Rolo.

/-/-/

When Kallen finally made it to the School, after having fully debriefed C.C. and Ohgi on their plans, the two immediately beginning to load everything up and looking for potential buyers of their property they'd been able to buy and find. They had a lot of work to do. But C.C. and Ohgi had planned for this in advance since Lelouch's leaving, and so had already lined up potential buyers for everything, as well as many transporting vehicles and boxes for everything. C.C. could sense something big coming through her link to Lelouch and the other's.

She burst into Nunnally's room to see Rolo pulling his knife from the ribs of one of Charles zi Britannia's royal guard.

"Thank god you're alright! Good job Rolo. Come on Nunnally! We've got to go. We've got a special ship to board. Come on sweet heart." Kallen began immediately. Getting behind Nunnally's chair to wheel her away.

"What's going on?! What happened to the guard!? Where's Lelouch. I want to see mother!" Nunnally began crying, panicking as she had no idea what was happening.

"Sshh Nunnally. It's ok. It's me Kallen, the Royal guard left when he saw me arrive." Kallen began, glaring meaningfully at Rolo to keep quiet about the true reason. "Lelouch is heading to meet us somewhere right now. We just need to get to his ship. So come along. And you'll see your mom soon enough." Kallen finished with a lie, biting her lips and hoping Nunnally wouldn't sense it.

"I can tell you're lying Kallen. At least about mother… but… there must be a reason, I can tell it's true Lelouch is meeting us, I could hear it in your heart. So for now I will comply…. But… we'll be talking of this later Kallen." Nunnally gravely intoned, suddenly becoming quiet and sullen, facing straight ahead, hoping the disappointment in her voice would reach the love of her brother.

"I couldn't as for more." Kallen stated sadly, pushing her out of the hall and out of the building, away towards the docks.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat across from the disgusting Eunuchs, them in their slightly raised thrones compared to Lelouch's grand, yet smaller throne. Jeremiah stood at his side, his eyes blazing at the treatment of his lord, his gaze causing each on in turn to look away, fearing what would happen should they hold his gaze.

To their right sat Tianzi in her throne, only slightly bigger than the Eunuchs, with Li Xingke and Zhou Xianglin on her right and left.

"Now before we finish this marriage contract, to which I'm extremely grateful you have offered my dear Empress. Could I have a word alone with you and your two guards?" Lelouch questioned carefully.

Just as he'd hoped the Eunuchs had waved away his excuse saying they understood perfectly and that to hurry along with the deal would be just a profitable, especially with the "Extra Land" Lelouch promised if things went fast enough.

It sickened Lelouch how easily these people were deceived, and how willing they were to betray that which they should have cared for the most. He wished them a death fitting their crimes once everything was said and done.

"Of course Prince Lelouch." Tianzi complied after a quick argument with Li. "Please excuse us my dear Eunuchs." She commanded.

"Of course your highness." The head Eunuch responded, turning to nod towards Lelouch, thinking nothing of his question.

Lelouch waited till he was sure they were gone, looking to Jeremiah who nodded that he they were gone after peeking out the door.

"I'd rather take my time, but I certainly do not have it at the moment. So my dear Empress, Li, and Zhou. I must question if you remember your last fight with the Eunuchs?" Lelouch questioned. Watching as all three locked up, memories flashing before their eyes.

Li was the first awake, making to storm out the doors after the Eunuchs, only to be stopped by Jeremiah, sword drawn as he faced him.

"Now. Now Li. There will be enough time for that later. Do I not even get a welcome back from you. Let alone an apology?" Lelouch questioned innocently as Li turned to face him, fuming a bit before it all faded from his body.

"You are right. Where are my manors? Welcome back Lelouch. Surprisingly it's good to see you. And once again, thank you for rescuing my Empress from a horrid marriage to Britannia by those pig of Eunuchs." Li spat, nodding his thanks to Lelouch and Jeremiah.

Lelouch could barely turn before the tiny body of the Empress barreled into him, hugging him tight. "Welcome back Zero! I'm glad you're back because Nunnally will be happy. Thank you!" She rambled, hugging him tighter as a smile broke out on Lelouch's face as he hugged her back after getting over the shock.

"Thank you your highness. How are you feeling?" Lelouch questioned.

"Better now Zero!" She said excitedly, returning to her throne as Li took his position beside her.

"I'd like to say I came here just to free you, but sadly I had not planned on awaking you yet, but…. Fate has forced my hand." Lelouch grimaced.

"Yes. We say the news. I wonder how things will fair now." Li commented, empathizing with Lelouch's pain.

"Regardless. My army, Knightmares, and personal along with their families are on their way here. I was hoping we could have that artificial island again. I'm willing to pay if you wish. But the sooner I can get it, the better." Lelouch finally asked.

"Of course it's yours!" Tianzi answered, not even waiting for Li to advise her. "You've done so much already, what is one island, something we can simply recreate?!"

"Thank you your highness. I cannot tell you what this means to me." Lelouch spoke, bowing to the young Empress. "Now on to one final matter. I have documents here showing that the Eunuch's tried to overthrow and kill the Empress, we even have video evidence." Lelouch began, grabbing a file from Jeremiah, along with a DVD and showing the others, a devilish smirk on his face as the same look appeared upon Li's face.

"The only option then, was to defend the Empress upon their attack. Leaving none alive as witness." Li finished, nodding his appreciation to Lelouch as he walked to the hall to call for a servant to fetch the Eunuch's. All of them.

/-/-/

The Eunuch's entered the room with a confident stride, thinking soon they would be nobles of Britannia after marrying off the Empress. They took their seats, happily looking down on the royalty in the room, a sure sign that they would succeed. Their confidence was only stopped by Lelouch's next words.

"I'm sorry my dear Eunuchs. Seems we found some dirt that just can't be cleaned away. It must be cut down." Lelouch sinisterly spoke as of one accord Jeremiah and Li drew their swords and each swiftly struck down a Eunuch.

The others were quick to follow.

"I thank you Lelouch. Though you had no reason to, you came to us and re awoke us, as well as saved my Empress from marriage someone far too old for her. I thank you from the depths of my heart. In one week our courier's will announce the betrayal and our intentions of joining a special nation at the mention of Zero. We'll be awaiting your announcement before we make ours. We can keep this under wraps till then. As well as we've decided to send workers to begin work on getting the island up to par with what it used to be. We'll send everyone we can, with as many workers in construction and such that we have, everything should be ready in the week of their arrival. It isn't well known, but we have the quickest, as well as most skillful construction workers of any other nation. It is rumored that a Chinese man was the one to design and build most of Pendragon." Li spoke, finishing with a bow.

"That would be most welcome, I have the full designs for what I'd like them to make for now. Nothing to grand. Most of what I'll need should already be on the island. But still, thank you.

"No. Thank you Zero." Li finished, before showing Lelouch and Jeremiah out and to the room where they would await the head construction workers who would begin work immediately.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat, overlooking all the building taking place around him. Just as he'd assumed the island already had most of what he wanted at the immediate moment. But there were still small changes he wished to be made before Kallen, Nunnally and the other's arrived. Which if he was correct, should be in two days. They were in radio silence, trying to avoid any searching Britannian ships. Britannia was already in an uproar at the disappearance of Prince Lelouch and all his loyal servants. Only the guards, maids, and servants who hadn't been in on everything having stayed. Except a few well-placed spies, if Lelouch was any judge of Michael, James, and Ella's planning.

The island had changed a bit between timelines for some reason. Though it was good changes so Lelouch wasn't too worried. The island was bigger this time around, having over room for six mountains with the empty buildings of a town around each of them, including skyscrapers, houses, business buildings, offices. Anything they would need. And he was using the workers to put the finishing touched into it. Any other plans he had for it he wished to be done by his own Black Knight workers, along with Lloyd's and Rakshata's teams.

He already had plans for the island. Plans that would help him in any situation he could think of happening. Not that anything he'd thought would happen had happened. Instead... Things he hadn't counted on had occurred. Going to Britannia, his father learning of everything, the Serum… his mother. He'd been surprised when he'd gotten the video file from Sayoko when they'd arrived in Japan, emailed to him before they entered radio silence. He'd watched it over and over, replaying everything they'd said. He knew now he must win.

Even more disturbing had been C.C.'s cryptic message about having "Not discovered all the gateway's." That there was "One last gate. The final gate." But that's all she'd been willing to say, and his mind rushed with thoughts on what she could mean. His only though being the Geass marked gates that his father had used to link the world when trying to enslave god.

With a sigh he put aside those thoughts, shaking his head as if to physically dispel them. Sipping from the tea Jeremiah had brought him he turned to face his companion. "Excellent tea Jeremiah. I thank you for your consideration. How are the buildings and such coming along?"

"Very well your highness. They said they should be finished tomorrow around midday, and judging from our last contact with Kallen and C.C. they should be arriving the day after that. They even said they'd be able to finish that large Knightmare bunker you wanted built near the middle of the island, unground and heavily armored so as there being no way to destroy the Knightmares without sinking the whole island. As safe as they ever they will be." Jeremiah informed, trying to hide his grimace as he saw a ring of red appear around Lelouch as he pushed down his raging emotions he'd kept locked away.

Though Jeremiah had never asked what Lelouch did to hid his emotions, he had known. Especially as he'd seen Lelouch's eyes glow red often throughout the day, especially in the mornings. He shuddered as he remembered checking on him in his room while he was sleeping and in the dark just seeing to red rings staring at the ceiling as he tried to control himself. Jeremiah was sure that Lelouch hadn't slept at all for the whole week they'd been away from Britannia and Kallen.

"Thank you Jeremiah. Well then, let us go thank the Construction workers before dinner with Tianzi and Li." Lelouch finished, setting his tea cup down to be taken away by a servant on loan to them by the Federation.

/-/-/

Lelouch watched with red ringed eyes as the three carriers came into view, docking on what would be the main city, and the main dock. Immediately people came flocking off the ship, but he had eyes for none except a certain red head, pushing a wheelchair bound blonde towards him, followed by a watchful purple haired boy.

Lelouch had to control himself so as to not run forward to hug his sister, but it broke as soon as she was close enough and he heard her shout of "Onii-San!" did he surge forward, hugging her close as she did the same, hugging him tight. "What's wrong? Please tell me? You've been hiding something and I'm tired of it being hidden. I haven't seen you for three month's Onii-san!" Nunnally exclaimed, and Lelouch grimaced as he was reminded of those very painful months away.

Next he embraced Rolo, pulling him in for a tight hug, thanking him over and over for watching over Nunnally and himself, for keeping each other safe.

"Onii-san?" Nunnally questioned.

"Yes Nunnally?" Lelouch asked, turning to face her.

"You already know Rolo?"

"Yes dear. He's very close and dear to me. Have you become good friends?" Lelouch questioned.

"Oh more than that Onii-san. I will re-introduce you. Onii-san this is Rolo, my knight as well as boyfriend. Just like Euphemia and Suzaku!" Nunnally exclaimed.

/-/-/

"Tell me now! What happened?!" Lelouch exclaimed, looking at the down trodden faces of Rolo, Euphemia, Ohgi, and Suzaku, and the smirking face of C.C.

"Well. After being around for a month or so, Rolo began experiencing feelings for Nunnally, and apparently she did to. But he was hesitant to act on them. He wasn't sure he was allowed to both love you…. And Nunnally." Suzaku began.

"But when she heard about you naming Sayoko and Jeremiah as your knights, and your engagement to Kallen well… she decided to do the same. It was all we could do get her to just announce him as her Knight. Everyone was ecstatic about it. It was a huge celebration in Japan." Ohgi added.

"Then when she got on the ship with us, and began telling Euphemia about her feelings well… Euphemia encouraged her to ask him out, and force—I mean asked," Suzaku corrected at a glare from Euphemia, "to get Rolo to do the same. And so by the second or so day aboard the ships they were dating. And the Nunnally pushed Euphemia and me to well… make a significant step in our relationship…" Suzaku drawled.

It was only then that Lelouch noticed beautiful pink diamond ring upon Euphemia's hand. Groaning his covered his face with his hands, "And now Cornelia's going to kill me when she arrives."

"Oh I wouldn't count on that Lelouch. She'd commented before we left that if "That stubborn fool takes too much longer I'm going to force him to marry you." So I think you'll be fine." Euphemia commented with a smirk. "And just because I forgave you Lelouch, didn't mean I wouldn't get you back." She finished gleefully, walking over and hugging Lelouch till he finally gave in and hugged her back.

"Fine! You win. Rolo." Lelouch growled, "I swear you hurt her, or one wrong word and no matter how much I love you and the others… well it won't be pretty. You'll see how truly talented Sayoko is." Lelouch threatened, deciding everyone in front of him was deserving of the threat.

"This was not how I expected my first two hours of your return to go." Lelouch finally said, deciding to ignore the snicker from C.C. as she watched him pace. "But either way. I'm glad you all made it, and I'm impressed with how much you were able to make selling off our property and the items we didn't need. And it's good to know that Lloyd and Rakshata are so eager to begin upgrades on all of our Knightmares. It's relieving I suppose."

Kallen zoned out as she watched Lelouch pace in front of her his voice still going as he spoke, she knew he was putting up a good front, she could see it in everything about him. She could see the bags under his eyes from untold nights of no sleep, she could see his eyes lighting up with the ring of obedience every time he looked to Nunnally. She wished to take him in her arms there and hold him, but knew it wasn't appropriate. She only hoped she'd have the chance that night. She prayed she did. He needed her. She could feel it in her soul.

It was then she was snapped from her thoughts as Lelouch offered her his hand, his voice finally registering in her mind.

"Now it's time for an announcement from Zero for our people. And the rules and such to be laid down. Everyone ready?" Lelouch questioned. Kallen only then noticing that the full inner circle of the Black Knights was present as well. "But first… Nunnally." Lelouch finished, fear evident in his voice as to how she'd react.

/-/-/

Lelouch sat opposite of his patient sister as she faced his direction, both sitting in a room bereft of anyone but the other The question evident on her face. "Nunnally, before anything else. I need you to know that I love you more than anything. I would do anything to keep you safe. Anything! Even…. Even rule the world." Lelouch all but mumbled the end, but still he knew she heard him. "Nunnally, I'm just going to ask, as painful as I expect this to be…-"

"What is it Onii-san? You know I'll always love you. No matter what." Nunnally comforted, taking Lelouch's hand in her own.

"Let us see if you think so after this. Do you remember my dearest sister?" Lelouch questioned.

He watched with trepidation as nothing happened.

"Nunnally? Do you remember?" He asked worriedly as still she just stroked his hand lovingly.

"Oh my dearest Onii-San. I always did." With that her eyes opened slowly as she gazed at Lelouch. "I overheard you talking to Sayoko when you first woke her, since you didn't direct enough to just her, well… also remembered. I always loved you, even then, as you died in my arms Onii-san!" Nunnally said, tears in her eyes as she pulled Lelouch into her arms.

He couldn't move as she held him. "_She'd known?! For that long. And she hadn't said anything?! He hadn't noticed any change. She still loved him. After all that. She still…."_

His grip tightened around her as tears of joy fell from his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you. I'm so sorry." Lelouch all but cried as he held her.

"And before you say it. I understand why we can't see mother and father. I'm fine. As long as I have you. I'll be fine." Nunnally finished pulling Lelouch into a tighter hug as she saw his face, again for the first time in years. And so they sat and held each other for hours till it was time for his announcement to the Black Knights and their families. And he felt all the stronger for knowing his sister was behind him for this.

/-/-/

His voice echoed out across the crowd as they looked up in awe at the man before them. Zero, clothed in his usual attire stood before them. Commanding their attention as he spoke.

"My fellow Black knights! People of Japan!" Lelouch began, resounding applause forcing him to stop for a moment as they calmed down.

"Today I come before you to finally reveal who I am! As well as how this place is going to work! I pray that you all still love and follow me after this, but if not, then you may return to area 11 on the ships as I send them to pick up any who wish to join me." Lelouch once again waited as everyone slowly wound down from the talking, deathly silence reigning.

"Before I do remove my mask I first say this! From this day forward this place shall be known as Avalon! A place of rest and protection from those who would force us to change our ways. It is also the first of many states of the United Federation of Nations! China has already approached me to join this, and we have lucrative treaties from several nations and countries who wish to remain anonymous. And so they shall remain so. But here you may be who you are! The Japanese! This entire town, this… city of this new island is to be known as Japan from her on!" Lelouch had to pause at the deafening shout that erupted from those gathered.

"Now! It is with caution that I remove my helmet, and let the world see the face of Zero!" Lelouch shouted. Putting his hands to his face, everyone was deathly silent again, the camera's zooming in for a close up of his face to broadcast to the world.

The mask came off, and soon Lelouch vi Britannia was bared before the world. "It is I! Lelouch vi Britannia, who hates what his nation has become, and wishes to see every nation, every area! Free to do as they wish, to become what they want. For equality to reign, and peace to be my Legacy. I understand if you can no longer stay with me. But I beg you to do so. I only wore this mask for fear that you wouldn't follow me as a Britannian. Especially royalty." Lelouch shouted out.

He cringed as a "Damn Straight!" Reached his ears and many hesitantly looked back towards the ships. AS he began to fear that he would lose many, one voice rose high above the other mumbling voices. That of Tamaki.

"WHO CARES?! You've brought us victory! A place to call our own! Freedom! Jobs that will pay! Who cares where you came from, all of us surely came from somewhere we weren't proud of anymore. But you gave us our pride back! You made us Japanese again!" Tamaki's voice rang out clear and strong as the crowd listened. And at the end of his speech there was a moment of silence, before shouting and clapping erupted. Everyone realizing his words were true. They'd been beaten till Zero had come along. And now everything was looking up.

With a tear in his eye, Lelouch once again spoke, the crowd quieting as he spoke. "I thank you all for your support. And I promise to live up to it, and continue my Legacy as Zero. We will still stand for those who are being oppressed! Whoever they may be. As my last announcement. I will introduce some new groups, as well as leadership to the people. Are you ready?!"

Lelouch was answered by a deafening applause. "Good. First I am instigating the Order of the Templars. Our defense against such groups as Britannia's Knight of the Round. These stand above all others! The best at their job, they will answer to me only, no one other is above them, no leader of our country, or this federation. They are the law, the highest order. No one is above the law, therefor no one is above them. Their Aces, Omega and Alpha. The leader and Grand Master first Templar Jeremiah Gottwald, His second Templar seneschal Sayoko, Third Templar C.C., Fourth Templar Rolo, Fifth Templar Gino, Sixth Templar Anya, Seventh Templar Tohdoh, Eighth Templar Li Xingke, Ninth Templar Villeta Nu, and finally our Tenth and Eleventh Templar's shall be announced in weeks' time." Lelouch began, thunderous applause and cheering as the named individuals knelt before Lelouch to be knighted, receiving their Pins and badges showing their rank.

"Next is the Royal Amazons! Their Leader at all times, and only one able to command them other than their leader, as well as their main person to stay with in battle an protect, is my Queen and Fiancé Kallen, Known as Alpha and Pilot of the Guren!" Here he was once again forced to stop as the loudest cheering yet erupted from the assembled crowd. "The leader of the Amazons shall be Marika, her second in command Lilliana, and third being Nagisa, as well as Aika, Kyou, and Mari. These seven strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!" Lelouch shouted, smiling as they knelt before him to be knighted, receiving their pins and badges.

"The Spartans! Our elite fighting force and leaders of squadrons during battle. Their leader shall be Tohdoh! Second in command is Zhou Xianglin, followed by Tamaki, Nagisa, Hong Gu, Asahina, Inoue, Sugiyama, Yoshida, and Minami!" Lelouch finished. The named bowing before Lelouch, except for an excited Tamaki who ran forward, hugging his leader quickly before kneeling, giddy as a school girl at his new position. All of them receiving their pins and badges.

"And finally our leaders. As prime Minister I announce Ohgi, Head of Social Affairs is Milly, her second in command being Rivalz! Our law shall be created by a democracy that shall be established once we have more nations in our fold. Until then I shall remain as acting head, along with Ohgi, but after we have a government, I shall step down and remain in leadership of our military the Black Knights, and police force of the United Federation of Nations! And should anyone have a compliant, or go to court, they shall be judged by our four prestigious judges, unless the case be sent to the military of course. I present to you the judges for these cases. Euphemia li Britannia as head judge, Nunnally vi Britannia as second judge, Sumeragi as third Judge, and finally Tianzi as the fourth and final judge. The fates of those in court, or with problems lie in the most understanding and fair among us!" Lelouch announced as the named leaders stepped forward to be sworn in.

The crowd was ecstatic as they saw this unfold. This was better than they dreamed. Sure there were Britannians up there, but the Prime Minister was a Japanese, and a head of one of their ancient houses was a judge. And a democracy to make laws, cutting our rulers entirely and freeing the people. They couldn't be happier. And their cheering and shouting of approval told Lelouch that as he smiled down at them.

/-/-/

Kallen entered hers and Lelouch's new room with trepidation, after having commanded Jeremiah to let no one enter the room without them having first exited. Wondering what she would find, an emotionless man, who had nothing but either anger or laughter in his eyes. Nothing more. Or a man broken, and irreparable. Or just her love, in need of her presence.

She found him sitting on the edge of the bed, in naught but his sleeping pants, his eyes open and staring at the wall, red rings vibrant and angry in his eyes as he sat that, trying to control himself.

Without a word she walked over, stripping off her clothes she crawled into bed, pulling him with her. As she covered him up he turned and buried his face in her embrace as she held him, watching his eyes as the red ring disappeared.

It was then the tears flowed, streaming from his eyes as he wept, and soon she wept as well, holding him tight, protecting him from the world. His shield. His love. His… Queen.

She held him tight, through the night until she heard his breathing steady out, having finally falling asleep from exhaustion. She slowly pulled him up, cuddling into his frame as she too fell asleep. A smile gracing her lips as she knew her Lelouch was still there. He may be in need of love and a strong shoulder, but he was there.


End file.
